I Love You, Wolf-kun!
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Seorang mahasiswi cantik, Sakura Haruno harus menghabiskan waktu 2 minggunya di Gunung Fuji demi kelangsungan nilainya bersama seorang pemuda pendiam dan nampak misterius. Apakah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka? dan bagaimana jika ternyata pemuda tersebut adalah seorang... [Hiatus sementara karena author terkena musibah pembobolan rumah.]
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Love You, Wolf-kun!**_

_**.**_

_Origimal Story By : Revi-san_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto senpai.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, DLDR dan lain-lain !**_

_**Jika tidak menyukai fic saya, saya tidak memaksa untuk me-like, me-follow, dan me-review.**_

_**.**_

_Dimohon pembaca bijaksana dalam membaca maupun memberikan kritik dan saran._

_**.**_

_**Note : **__Gomenasai jika ada kesamaan ide cerita atau judul. Karena cerita ini hanya murni karangan saya belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dari pembuatan fic ini. Saya hanya berniat menorehkan segala isi pikiran saya dan membuat readers terhibur._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Baiklah mata kuliah siang ini berakhir.. sampai jumpa besok." ujar seorang dosen sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berhamburan pergi. Beberapa diantaranya masih tinggal di ruangan tersebut dengan beberapa tumpuk buku. Tak terkecuali Sakura Haruno- seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun bersurai pink masih dengan asyiknya menulis sesuatu. Bola matanya bergerak senada dengan tarian pena yang menggores beberapa untaian kalimat. Sesekali bibirnya komat-kamit entah mengucapkan apa. Ia duduk pada bangku pojok dan paling belakang. Itu adalah bangku yang sangat ia sukai, karena dengan duduk disana ia bisa melihat seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sedetik kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut dark blue yang tengah membereskan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya. Pemuda itu duduk pada bangku yang tak jauh dari bangkunya. Pemuda yang ia kenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke, adalah sosok pemuda yang dingin dan acuh. Ya walaupun mereka satu kelas, akan tetapu mereka seperti bukan teman satu kelas. Sifatnya yang cuek dan dingin membuatnya tak memiliki seorang temanpun.

Terkadang Sakura diam-diam memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sekedar untuk melihat apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Sejauh ini Sakura memperhatikan jika pemuda tersebut hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan penjelasan dosen. Prestasinya pun terbilang lumayan.

Sakura masih memperhatikannya membereskan beberapa buku. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Sakura terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah sial! mengapa ia mengetahui kalau aku memperhatikannya?" runtuk Sakura.

Ia beralih menatap beberapa kertas yang berada dihadapannya. Bola matanya mencoba melirik kearah pemuda tersebut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Namun ia tak mendapati pemuda itu berada disana.

"Cepat sekali ia pergi?" tanyanya.

"Bahkan aku tak mendengar suara langkah kakinya." ujarnya.

Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pikirannya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan juga beberapa buku mata kuliah.

"Sakuraaaaa!" teriak sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Teriakan tersebut,membuat Sakura mendongak dan menatap sahabat pirangnya.

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Hey kau tau Sakura? Iruka-sensei mengatakan padaku bahwa besok akan diadakan pemulihan kelompok. Setiap kelompok berisi dua orang.. Ahhh aku harap aku bisa sekelompok denganmu." ujarnya.

"Ya aku juga berharap begitu. Memangnya untuk tugas apa?" tanya Sakura sembari,melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis.

"Membuat makalah tentang tempat bersejarah." jelasnya singkat.

"Souka.." Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Jangan sampai kau satu kelompok dengan Si aneh Uchiha itu." Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Ino melipat tangannya.

"Uchiha?"

Ino mengangguk. "Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki pendiam yang tak mempunyai teman satupun."

_Jadi pemuda itu bernama Sasuke.._

"Memangnya kenapa kalau satu kelompok dengannya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya ampun Sakuraaa! apa kau tidak tau? sifatnya itu sangat dingin dan tidak ramah, ditambah pula dengan tatapan matanya yang terkesan misterius dan tak bersahabat." Ino mencoba menjelaskan pada sahabatnya.

"Ino.. kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja, kau bahkan tak tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Lantas bagaimana kau dapat menyimpulkan secepat itu." Sakura mendesah mengingat sahabatnya tersebut tidak suka dengab orang yang bertipe pendiam. Menurutnya orang dengan berkepribadian tersebut adalah orang yang mencurigakan.

Bagaimana kalau seorang pembunuh?

Bagaimana kalau pengedar Narkoba?

Dan bagaimana... bagaimana..

Semua pertanyaan bagaimana memenuhi setiap inchi otaknya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sakura?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, hanya saja penilaianmu itu yang sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah teman sekelas kita." Sakura menceramahinya.

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli padanya?" alih-alih mendengarkan ucapan Sakura ia malah berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" goda Ino.

"Ap-Apa?! B-bukan begitu! akh memang susah berbicara dengan orang yang keras kepala sepertimu!" Sakura menyerah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sifat asli sahabatnya. Ia yakin takkan mungkin mematahkan kekeras kepalaan temannya tersebut.

Ino tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sakura yang begitu terlihat frustasi. "Ahaha.. baiklah aku ada kencan dengan Sai malam ini.. jangan menggangguku!" ujar Ino sambil ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap kepergian temannya itu dengan pandangan kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otak Ino yang begitu rumit. Mungkin gara-gara sering terendam oleh air atau larutan cuka sehingga membuat kabel syarafnya terganggu.

"Dasar!"

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tersebut. Hingga hari menjelang petang dan sang pencerah kembali keperaduannya. Sakura termasuk mahasiswa yang rajin. Tak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan pekerjaan rumahnya walaupun masih lama waktu untuk dikumpulkan. Saking rajinnya ia rela menghabiskan waktu untuk berlama-lama dan bersemedi pada perpustakaan kampusnya.

Tak heran beberapa mahasiswa dan guru menjulukinya dengan sebutan kutu buku kelas atas.

Maksudnya, adalah sesosok mahasiswa rajin yang bisa melebihi ilmu para guru dan dosen disana.

Lantas mengapa ia masih betah berkuliah disana?

Entahlah. Mungkin karena ia terlalu cinta dengan kampusnya. Mahasiswa semester akhir itu merapikan beberapa buku dan juga kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sendirian berada di ruangan itu. Seketika angin dingin membelai lembut kulitnya dan sukses membuat bulu kuduknya serempak berdiri. Ia ingat beberapa waktu lalu teman-temannya menceritakan sebuah mitos yang belum tentu benar. Mitos tentang sesosok manusia serigala berdarah dingin yang memburu para manusia untuk menjadi santapannya.

Hiiiiiiiii..

Ia semakin merinding, dengan segera ia mengembalikan buku tersebut pada meja guru. Setelah semuanya selesai, kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Lorong-lorong kampus yang terlihat mencekam dengab oenerangan yang remang-remang. Belum lagi suara burung hantu yang menginterupsi terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengerjakan naskah tersebut terlalu lama.

Dan hasilnya.

Ia harus pulang malam dan sendirian!

Namun dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, ia menepis semua ketakutannya demi sampai pada pibtu gerbang kampus yang jaraknya masih lumayan jauh. Melewati gudang yang berisi dengan beberapa perabotan yang tidak lagi terpakai, samar-samar telinganya mendengar deritan pinti almari kayu yang terbuka. Ia terdiam membatu. Tubuhnya,bergetar tak mampu menampung perasaan takutnya saat ini. Ketakutannya terasa tumpah ruah dari dalam penampungan.

"S-siapa i-itu?" gumamnya.

Sakura mencoba menoleh kearah gudang. Disana! ia mendapati sosok berjubah putih dengan kepala menunduk dan rambut yang menjuntai kebawah. Seketika ia merasakan mati rasa dan juga ketakutan yang amat sangat. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus lumayan kencang menyibakkan sosok berjubah tersebut. Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah sosok yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kain putih penutup tiang dengan sarang laba-laba tebal pada bagian atasnya.

Ia tertipu.

"Hhhaaahhhh.. sudah kuduga hal yang seperti itu tidak ada. Mereka hanya berkhayal saja dan terlalu banyak menonton film bergenre horor." Sakura bernafas lega.

Yah wajar saja ia hanya menyukai film bergenre romance yang tidak terlalu menegangkan seperi halnya dengan film-film horor. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini dengan mantap dan penuh percaya diri tanpa rasa ketakutan seperti yang ia rasakan tadi. Meskipun rasa takut itu masih ada, namun tak sebesar apa yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

Saat Sakura berjalan dan sebantar lagi sampai pada pintu gerbang, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dengan langkah yang terseret-seret.

_Ah mungkin hanya kucing atau hewan lainnya._

Begitu batinnya. Ia tak memperdulikan suara tersebut dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun semakin lama langkah kaki tersebut semakin terdengar mendekatinya.

** .tap.**

Sakura menghentikan kakinya. Ia barusaja mendengar langkah yang begitu keras berada di belakangnya. Ya dibelakangnya! Tepat di belakangnya!

Ia merasakan aura panas disekitar tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia merinding dan manik emeraldnya terbuka lebar. Ketakutannya perlahan datang kembali. Memenuhi setiap rongga dada maupun kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia mengelak dan menepis perasaan takutnya, namun perasaan itu dengan mudahnya mengalahkannya seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Telapak tangan dan kakinya terasa basah oleh keringat.

Siapa itu?

Ia mencoba membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan. Tentunya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Bagaimana jika sosok yang ia lihat tadi benar-benar nyata dan berada di belakangnya? Bagaimana jika sosok tersebut akan membunuhnya?

Sakura sedikit melirik, tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya berbalik. Dari lirikan matanya, ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tinggi. Tinggu sekali. Dengan baju putih, kepala menunduk dan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Disana.

Nyata keberadannya.

Ingin sekali ia menjerit saat itu juga. Dadanya bergemuruh. Rasa takutnya semakin meledak-ledak.

"UUUWW-hhhhnnnmmppphhh!"

Saat ia akan berteriak sebuah tangan kekar membekap mulutnya.

"Ssstt.. jangan berteriak." ujar sosok tersebut.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar telah tenang, soaok tersebut melepaskan bekapan tangannya. Sementara Sakura menatap sosok tersebut dengan cengi dan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya sosok tersebut.

Sakura masih mematung dan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Sosok tersebut menatapnya bingung.

"Hey?" Sosok itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu."

Sosok tersebut berbalik dan berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong kampus dengan santai. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengatupkan bibirnya dan kembali mengerjap. Samar-samar dengan setitik cahaya lampu yang merembes dari celah jendela memperlihatkan sosok tersebut walaupun tidak jelas. Sakura terkejut. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Itu kan..."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sakura berjalan melewati trotoar yang belum dipadati oleh pejalan kaki. Hari ini jadwalnya untuk menghadiri kuliah pagi hingga siang nanti. Pikirannya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang cukup menguras seluruh stok keberaniannya. Pikirannya juga masih tertuju dengan sosok yang membekapnya. Ia masih ingat betul wangi dari parfum yang dipakai oleh sosok semalam. Begitu wangi, namun bercampur dengan aroma hewan walaupun samar-samar.

Namun yang masih membuatnya bingung.

Apakah sosok tersebut manusia?

Dan apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begitu di kampus?

Ia masih menyangkal tentang sosok hantu dan manusia jadi-jadian. Menurutnya semua itu hanya ada pada sebuah novel atau cerita fiksi saja. Sungguh lucu jika karakter yang berada pada cerita tersebut bertransmigrasi ke dunia nyata. Mungkin saja karena novel atau buku dongeng tersebut tak laku dipasaran sehingga membuat karakter didalamnya berhijrah ke dunia manusia. Dan pasti akan ia tertawai jika itu memang benar terjadi.

Atau mungkin bayaran untuk perannya tidak mencukupi.

Pikiran aneh seorang Sakura Haruno mampu membuatnya tertawa sendirian. Untung saja Ino tak memergokinya, bisa-bisa ia akan dikerjai habis habisan oleh kuda poni pirang tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai pada kampus dari apartemen miliknya. Jika berjalan kaki hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit. Dan itupun sayang kalau harus naik bus atau angkutan umum.

Sampailah ia pada halamn kampusnya. Ia bergegas mencari ruangan dimana dosennya akan mengajar. Seperti yang dikatakan sahabatnya, hari ini Iruka-sensei akan mengundi guna membagi kelompok untuk menjalankan tugas sejarah. Yah semoga menyenangkan dan mendapatkan partner yang bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama.

Namun disisi lain ia harap-harap cemas dengan partnernya tersebut. Siapakah gerangan?

Ah tak tau.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan tersebut. Lantas ia segera masuk. Di ruangan tersebut baru terdapat beberapa kawannya yang sudah stand by dan juga mahasiswa paling awal berangkat. Tak terkecuali pemuda berambut dark blue yang duduk di bangku bagian belakang pojok kiri. Pemuda tersebut menatap keluar jendela dengan bosan. Sakura memandanginya, lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Gadis berambut senada dengan warna bunga sakura tersebut mencoba ramah dan melemparkan senyuman. Namun seakan tak tertarik, pemuda tersebut kembali menatap luar jendela.

Sakura sedikit terhenyak.

Ia segera mencari bangku dan duduk. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah pemuda dark blue. Ia masih memandangi luar jendela dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

Jam masuk pun berdering.

Semua teman-temannya sudah berada di ruangan dan juga dosen mereka. Iruka-sensei.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pengundiannya. Jika sudah terpilih, segeralah kalan duduk sebangku dengan partner berkelompok kalian. Tidak ada yang boleh protes dan mencoba bertukar partner. Setelah itu kalian akan diberikan waktu dua minggu untuk segera mengerjakannya. Dan tentu saja mata kuliah yang lain selama itu akan diliburkan demi lancarnya kegiatan kalian. Nilai ini akan menentukan tambahan nilai lulus tidaknya kalian. Mengerti?!" jelas Iruka-sensei.

"Ha'i" ujar mereka serempak.

Iruka-sensei segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak plastik yang cukup besar berisi gulungan kertas. Tentunya pengundian untuk menentukan kelompok. Iruka-sensei mulai mengocok toples tersebut. Lantas ia membuka tutup toples dan kemudian mengambil dua buah gulungan kertas secara acak. Iruka-sensei membuka kertas tersebut.

"Hyuuga Hinata dengan Aburame Shino."

Seisi ruang kelas bersorak. Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda dengan tato merah meruncing di kedua pipinya terlihat tak terima. Memang kedua pemuda aneh tersebut menyukai sosok gadis manis berambut indigo. Sakura sedikit cemas, siapa yang akan menjadi rekan kelompoknya. Ia berharap agar bukan si kuning berisik yang terpilih dengannya. Tak lain Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok pemuda yang terlewat hiperaktif dan tentunya menjengkelkan yang diketahui menyukai Sakura.

Jangan... jangan dia..

Pastinya ia akan kerepotan jika memang benar benar satu kelompok dengannya.

Iruka-sensei masih terus mengundi. Detak jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Ia mencoba menoleh kearah belakang, dimana sosok pemuda dark blue duduk. Uchiha Sasuke. Disana!

Ia tertidur.

Terlihat sekali jika pemuda itu benar tak tertarik. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura segera menoleh kearah dosennya yang menyebutkan namanya. Siapa.. siapa? siapa yang akan menjadi partnernya. Ini berbahaya, si kuning berisik masih belum terpilih. Ia terus berdoa agar bukan dengan pemuda kuning itu pokoknya.

"..dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Deg.

Deg.

Uchiha...

...Sasuke.

"Kalian mendapat tugas makalah tentang Gunung Fuji." ujar Iruka-sensei.

Gunung Fuji?

Itu berarti ia akan bersama pemuda dark blue itu selama 2 minggu di gunung Fuji?

Entah ia harus merasa bagaimana. Disisi lain ia bersyukur tidak berpartner dengan pemuda kuning itu. Namun disiai lain apakah ia bisa- bukan tepatnya pemuda itu bisa diajak bekerja sama?

"H-hai sensei."

Sementara itu Iruka-sensei masih melanjutkan pengundian pembentukan kelompok. Samar-samar ia mendengar Naruto mencoba protes pada dosen tentang pengundian tersebut. Ia tak terima jika ia tidak dikelompokkan dengan Sakura. Dan apada akhirnya pemuda kuning itu mendapatkan sebuah pukulan indah pada kepalanya hingga meninggalkan sebuah gundukan bola tennis di kepala.

Sakura terdiam.

Ia masih memproses dan mencerna situasinya.

Sekali lagi ia meyakinkan dirinya. Apakah bisa pemuda itu diajak bekerja sama?

Jika dilihat dari wajah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu, tak ada minat dan keseriusan yang terpancar. Sakura menjadi sedikit ragu.

"Oke baiklah.. mulai besok kalian kerjakan tugas ini dengan sungguh. Sertakan beberapa foto asli yang kalian ambil dari tempat tersebut. Dua minggu lagi kita berkumpul disini dengan makalah yang benar-benar telah selesai. Saya tidak menerima alasan lain. Segeralah kalian berpindah bangku dengan partner kalian masing-masing dan rencanakan langkah apa yang lakukan untuk memulai tugas." Iruka-sensei memberi instruksi.

Dengan segera mereka semua berpindah tempat sesuai kelompok masing-masing yang telah ditentukan. Naruto bersama Lee mendapat tugas ke Kyoto tentang ibukota bersejarahnya. Tak menyangka apa yang terjadi pada kedua manusia yang sangat aaahhh- begitulah.

Sakura mendekat ke bangku Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sakura mencoba,untuk membangunkannya dengan menggoyangkan pundak pemuda tersebut.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Belum ada tanggapan.

Ia kembali menggoyangkan badan pemuda tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya dengan sedikit keras.

Pemuda itu tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mata sayu ia menatap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun.. kita terpilih menjadi satu kelompok dan diberi tugas untuk membuat makalah tentang gunung Fuji."

"Hn."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya berharap ada respon yang lain selain'Hn' saja.

"Denganmu?"

Sakura menegakkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke. Kemudian gadis berambut sakura tersebut mangangguk.

"Baiklah. Kapan?"

_Apa? singkat sekali? benar-benar dingin dan cuek orang ini.. dan apakah ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka sensei?_

"Mulai besok ini dan dua minggu kedepan kita akan berada di gunung Fuji." ujar Sakura.

"Hn"

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued or Delete?**_

_**.**_

_Minna-san! perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom ini. Ada sedikit ide cerita yang muncul begitu saja dan saya berniat untuk membaginya agar para readers semua terhibur._

_Anggap saja fic ini sebagai salam perkenalan saya._

_Nah bagaimana menurut kalian?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Love You, Wolf-kun!**_

_Story original by : Revi-san_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto senpai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : AU, TYPO(S), OOC, DLDR dan lain-lain.**_

_**Note : **__Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Jika ada kesamaan alur maupun ide cerita 'hontouni Gomenasai'._

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading and Enjoy ! :)**_

_**.**_

"Sakuraaa..." sebuah teriakan keras dan melengking terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter. Sontak saja gadis bersurai sakura tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Tak bisakah kau tak berteriak begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Nyehehe.. gomen gomen.. eh? kau satu kelompok dengan si Uchiha itu?! Kau bermimpi apa sebelumnya?!" Serentetan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ino yang nampak penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku satu kelompok dengannya? apa sangkut pautnya dengan mimpiku?"

"Tentu saja ada! kau tak bisa meremehkan mimpimu Sakuraa.. itu termasuk pertanda apa yang akan terjadi."

Sakura memandangnya bosan. "Ayolah Inoo.. tak ada waktu untuk mempercayai mitos bodoh seperti itu. Lagi pula aku bukan nenek-nenek jaman dahulu yang bergantung dengan mitos-mitos yang tak jelas asal usulnya."

Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Seorang gadis yang tak percaya hal-hal yang berbau mistis ataupun mitos. Menurutnya itu hanyalah lelucon belaka untuk mengecoh anak-anak kecil pada jaman dahulu. Dan sekarang? jaman telah berbeda, pemikiran individunyapun juga harus berbeda. Orang dahulu terpaku oleh aturan-aturan yang tak masuk akal.

"Ah dasar kau pinky keras kepala! bagaimana jika selama kau berada di gunung Fuji ternyata kau mulai menyukainya?"tanya Ino penuh penekanan.

"Menyukainya? itu hal yang mustahil bagiku. Tak ada seorang laki-laki yang menurutku menarik. Kalau ada aku pasti akan langsung menikahinya!" perkataan Sakura cukup membuat Ino tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Ap-apa?! jangan bercanda! atau kau akan termakan omonganmu sendiri!"

"Hmm.. aku serius Ino.."

Ino terdiam melihat sahabatnya memang mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius. Gadis berambut pirang dengan poni panjang yang menutupi satu matanya itu tak percaya apa yang diucapkan sahabat pinknya.

"Aaaa.. sudahlah aku mau pulang." Sakura melangkah pergi.

"T-tunggu Sakura! aku ingin bertanya padamu.."

"Memangnya apa? jika kau bertanya yang berkaitan dengan mitos ataupun hantu aku tak akan menjawabnya." ujar Sakura.

"Bukan itu, apa kau benar-benar serius akan satu kelompok dengannya?" Sakura berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxxx**_

_**.**_

_Keesokan harinya.._

"Nah! semua perlengkapan sudah siap."

Sakura terlihat membawa sebuah tas berukuran lumayan besar dengan sebuah gulungan karpet kecil diatas tas tersebut. Ia memakai kaos putih polos, sebuah jaket yang ia ikatkan pada pinggulnya, celana jeans selutut serta ia memakai boots berwarna cokelat tua. Rambut sakuranya ia ikat keatas dan menyisakan beberapa helai poninya. Paras ayunya tampak alami tanpa memakai polesan make up. Bibir pinknya juga terlihat mengkilap karena sebuah lipgloss yang ia kenakan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia bergegas menutup semua jendela maupun pintu apartemennya. Yah setidaknya untuk satu atau dua minggu kedepan ia takkan berada diapartemen kesayangannya tersebut. Sebelumnya ia berjanjian dengan Sasuke untuk bertemu di depan pintu gerbang kampus. Karena Sasuke tak mau menyerahkan nomor ponselnya atau memberitahukan dimana rumahnya kepada Sakura dengan alasan yang tak pasti.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menapaki jalan trotoar. Ia merasakan tasnya cukup berat karena membawa beberapa bahan makanan instan untuk persediaan saat berada di wilayah gunung Fuji. Dan tak lupa ia membawa sebuah tenda lipat berkapasitas dua orang. Hanya tenda itu yang ia punya, ia membelinya karena dulu Ino memaksanya untuk pergi berkemah bersamanya. Ia berharap agar kegiatannya bisa lancar dan tanpa ada kendala apapun.

Oh ya?

Apa Sasuke sudah menunggunya?

Mungkin saja.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak berkeberatan jika satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki pendiam dan misterius. Namun setelah kemarin ia berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke- lebih tepatnya ia yang berceloteh dan Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. Dibandingkan dengan Naruto, Sasuke lebih mendingan. Ia tak membayangkan bagaimana jika satu kelompok dengan si kuning berisik tersebut. Alih-alih mengerjakan tugas, pastinya si kuning itu akan terus menggodanya mati-matian atau hanya membuatnya repot saja. Tak pernah ada kesan aura keseriusan dari pemuda satu itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan pertama kali saat telah sampai disana?

Sasuke adalah tipe laki-laku kaku. Pastinya nanti ia akan lebih banyak diam. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke sangatlah rajin menyelesaikan tugas kampusnya. Tidak pernah ada kata menunda atau apapun. Sakura begitu penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke. Wajah yang lumayan tampan dipadu dengan rambut dark blue yang membingkai wajahnya. Pemuda itu mempunyai iris mata yang hitam. Cocoklah dengan kepribadiannya.

Saking penasarannya Sakura mencari informasi dari sebuah buku biografi tentang mahasiswa kampusnya. Mungkin di dalam buku tersebut ada sedikit informasi yang bisa ia dapat. Namun setelah mencari dan mencari, ia tak menemukan sedikitpun informasi tentang Sasuke. Yang tertera pada biografinya hanyalah tanggal dan bulan lahirnya saja. Selebihnya tidak tercantum atau memang sengaja Sasuke tak mengisi kolom saat pendaftaran dahulu.

Entahlah.

Rasa penasaran Sakura masih saja. Atau ia tanyakan langsung saja pada Sasuke? mengingat mereka berdua akan berada di gunung Fuji untuk melakukan riset disana. Tidak masalahkan hanya menanyakan ia berasal darimana dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya.

Sebentar lagi Gadis pink tersebut sampai pada area kampusnya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat seseorang berdiri bersandar pada tembok di samping gerbang. Sakura bisa menebak siapa yang bersandar disana. Ya itu Sasuke. Namun yang membuat Sakura heran adalah pakaian dan barang bawaannya tidak sefantastis apa yang ia bawa. Sasuke hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos panjang yang terlihat longgar dengan celana jeans hitam panjang dan juga sebuah tas serempangan berukuran sedang yang mungkin hanya bisa berisi pakaian saja.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sang empu nama yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menatap Sakura. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada bidangnya.

"Gomenasai.. Sasuke-kun.. kau pasti sudah menungguku lama." ujar Sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah.. kita akan berangkat sekarang juga. Mohon bantuannya Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa menjawab Sakura, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi. Sakura yang sadar pemuda itu sudah mendahuluinya kemudian ia sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ia menatap punggung pemuda itu. Benar-benar pemuda yang dingin dan cuek. Sakura tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sebelum ke gunung Fuji ada beberapa danau yang harus kita referensikan.. Jadi danau mana dulu yang harus kita kunjungi?" tanya Sakura sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantung celananya. Jari lentiknya membuka kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta. Ia nampak bingung dengan peta tersebut.

"Danau Matsuko." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Matsuko?"

"Ya, kita mulai dari danau yang paling barat." sahut Sasuke.

"Bukannya itu danau yang paling jauh dan susah dijangkau menggunakan transportasi. Bukankah lebih mudah kalau tujuan pertama kita adalah danau Kawaguchi?" Protes Sakura.

Ya danau Kawaguchi merupakan danau yang sangat mudah untuk dijangkau dengan transportasi publik, seperti bus, dan juga kereta. Disana merupakan danau yang paling ramai dikunjungi dan paling populer. Lengkap dengan taman hiburan, stand makanan dan juga penginapan. Dibandingkan dengan Danau Kawaguchi, Danau Matsuko kurang diminati oleh para turis karena letaknya yang lebih jauh dan akses menuju kesananya pun lebih sulit. Namun Danau Matsuko adalah tempat strategis untuk menikmati pemandangan Gunung Fuji.

"Kau ini... menyebalkan." seketika Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. setidaknya bekalku cukup untuk seminggu kedepan." ujar Sakura pasrah.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menggunakan sebuah bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke kota yang jaraknya masih lumayan jauh dari lokasi danau. Mau tidak mau Sakura menuruti keputusan Sasuke. Perjalanan mereka di suguhi oleh pemandangan yang menakjubkan, seperti hamparan bukit dan perkotaan. Deretan pepohonan yang menambah kesan eksotisme pemandangan disekitar.

Sakura duduk di dekat jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan diluar dengan leluasa. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan sedikit memijit bahunya yang terasa sakit. Yah maklum saja barang bawaan yang ia bawa cukup berat. Pastinya barang yang menurutnya sangat penting. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya hanya melirik Sakura dengan tatapan bosan. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya berlawanan arah.

"Ne Sasuke-kun.." tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tidak ada jawaban lagi dari sang empunya.

Sakura merasa Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bicara. "Emm.. gomenne, mungkin kau sedang tak ingin bicara." ujar Sakura lagi.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap pemandangan diluar jendela.

_Ternyata sedikit lebih susah untuk berbicara denganmu.._

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Setelah berjam-jam mereka menghabiskan waktu perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai pada pinggiran kota. Dimana kota tersebut adalah awalan para pelancong untuk menuju Danau Matsuko. Sakura menenteng tasnya, raut wajahnya terlihat biasa. Ini pertama kalinya ia menuju danau tersebut dengan berjalan kaki. Terakhir kalinya ia melancong ketika bersama Ino menuju Danau Yamanaka yang terletak di sisi tenggara Danau Kawaguchi.

"Kau serius berjalan kaki menuju ke Danau itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Jika kau menyerah dan merasa tak mampu, masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke rumahmu dan tidur manis." ujar Sasuke ketus.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Didalam hatinya ia tak ada habisnya mengerutuki Sasuke yang bersikap dingin dan acuh. Tak bisakah ia sedikit ramah pada seorang wanita? namun sayangnya Sasuke bukanlah sosok orang yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sungguh meleset dari dugaan. Ia kira sifat acuh dan dingin Sasuke hanya sebagai chasing saja. Tapi ternyata mendarah daging!

"Hey! tunggu! jangan meninggalkanku!" teriak Sakura yang sadar jika dirinya telah ditinggal oleh Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka lebih banyak diam tanpa ada salah satu diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura tak mau jika ia memulai pembicaraan hanya dibalas dengan nada ketus, diacuhkan atau sekedar 'Hn' saja. Menurutnya percuma jika ia berbicara. Jadi lebih baik saling diam dan tak berkata sepatah katapun. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya dengan pepohonan yang menjulang sangat tinggi. Kira-kira umur pohon tersebut puluhan tahun, atau bahkan ratusan tahun. Lumut hijau dan rimbunnya pepohonan mengeluarkan aura teduh dan mencekam. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Hiiiiii.."

Ia membekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau gadis penakut." ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura yang tak sengaja mendengarnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu? wajar saja jika berada di hutan seperti ini dan tak ada penghuni satupun!" cerca Sakura. Sasuke hanya membalas menatapnya datar seakan-akan itu bukan masalah baginya.

"Hey kau tuan! apa kau mendengarku?! jangan berpura-pura kau tak mendengarkanku!" Sakura meneriaki Sasuke dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Tch! berisik sekali!"

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang kesal. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celanannya. Manik hitamnya memandang datar jalanan setapak yang sepanjang jalan tersebut dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. Suara serangga kecil turut meramaikan alunan syair angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan pepohonan.

Sakura masih dengan wajah terlipat. Ia begitu kesal dengan sosok pemuda di depannya. Alih-alih menenangkannya malah membuatnya semakin kesal. Tangannya mengepal menahan dirinya agar tidak melayangkan sebuah tinju mematikan kepada pemuda di depannya itu. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Berharap jika pikirannya bisa menjadi tenang. Ia merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

Pukul 14.00 siang

Manik emeraldnya melirik kolom sinyal yang berada di pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya. Tak ada sinyal sedikitpun!

"Tch!"

Perutnya sedikit terasa lapar. Kakinya pun juga memintanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia melihat sebuah batu besar yang berada di pinggir jalan dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tak lupa tasnya ia letakkan terlebih dahulu di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. "Aku lelah.. istirahat sebentar." pinta Sakura.

"Dasar lemah. Ini baru seperempat perjalanan." ujar Sasuke tanpa mengurangi suara datarnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya memijit pelan betis kakinya yang terasa pegal akibat berjalan beberapa kilometer dari tempat keberangkatan mereka. Yah ia merasa sedikit lelah karena sudah tak terbiasa berjalan dalam jarak yang jauh. Mungkin saja jika ia masih mengikuti ekstra petualang kondisi fisiknya bisa lebih kuat dan siap untuk melakukan petualangannya.

Sakura mengambil sebuah roti dan botol yang berisi air minum. Lantas pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya. Ya Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka sebuah botol air mineral dan meminumnya. Sakura menenggak ludahnya.

Mengapa hanya karena menenggak air dari dalam botol pemuda itu sangat-

-keren?

Wajah tampannya.

Bibir Seksinya.

Dan caranya meminum air tersebut tampak mempesona. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke terlihat sangatlah tampan. Sekilas ia bisa melihat tubuh kekar yang terbalut oleh kaus berlengan panjang. Ah sejak kapan ia mempunyai tubuh idealis seper- Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Mengapa ia malah membayangkan hal yang berlebihan?!

Memang pesona Sasuke tampak menguar kemana-mana, namun yang membuat kebanyakan orang tak suka padanya adalah sifatnya yang dingin dan acuh. Serta tatapan tajam nam mengerikan yang terpancar dari manik hitamnya. Namun bukan malah kebencian ataupun yang lainnya dirasakan oleh Sakura, justru sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi seperti itulah pada kenyataannya.

Pandangan Sakura masih tertuju pada pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan pemuda tersebut? dan lagi-lagi untuk kedua kalinya ia kepergok oleh Sasuke. Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia mengambil roti tersebut, membuka bungkus plastik tersebut dan mencomotnya. Ya itu persediaan yang ia bawa dan langsung bisa dimakan. Sakura kembali melirik kearah Sasuke yang nampak terdiam sambil mengamati pepohonan. Bukan. Bukan mengamati. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa.

Tapi.. apa dia tidak lapar?

Mengapa Sakura tak melihatnya memakan sesuatu dan hanya minum air putih saja?

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." ujar Sasuke yang telah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Eh?" Sakura cepat-cepat menghabiskan roti tersebut. "Kenapa cepat sekali?! padahal belum ada lima menit kita beristirahat."

"Tak ada waktu untuk bertele-tele dan membuang-buang waktu."

Sakura mendengus. Betapa menyebalkannya pemuda itu. Jika nanti pemuda itu bertambah menyebalkan, ia takkan menahan tangannya untuk mendarat pada tubuh Sasuke.

Nyaahaha.. biarkan dia merasakan indahnya pukulan maut Sakura.

Setelah membereskan bawaannya, kemudian Sakura bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh dari posisinya semua. Yah mereka masih harus menempuh tiga perempat perjalanan lagi untuk sampai di danau yang mereka tuju. Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok berkaki empat yang kemudian menjelma menjadi seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan semua bulu yang tumbuh di tubuhnya tengah memandangi punggung mereka dengan pandangan sangat tajam bak sebuah silet yang merobek-robek sebuah daging. Air liurnya menetes dari sela-sela gertakan gigi tajamnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Santapan yang sangat manis."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Ino sedang duduk bersandar pada kereta. Sepasang earphone bertengger pada kedua telinganya. Kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan kedua manik matanya yang menawan.

"Hoey Ino! kau mendengarkanku tidak!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan sepasang tato merah runcing berada pada kedua pipinya.

Sementara sang empunya tengah asik mendengarkan alunan lagu yang begitu menenangkan pikiran.

"Hey! Inooo!" pemuda tersebut merebut earphone dari telinganya.

"Kibaaa! apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Ino.

"Aku sibuk mengoceh dan kau tidak mendengarkanku malah asik menutupi telingamu!"

"Aku sedang bersantai! membosankan jika tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Bersantai?! jadi kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku? oh ya ampun! sudah kuduga aku tak mau satu kelompok denganmu!"

"Siapa juga yang ingin satu kelompok denganmu?!"

Debatan demi debatan mewarnai perjalanan mereka. Ya Ino berpartner dengan Kiba, mereka mendapatkan tugas ke Tokyo Imperial Palace. Kedua orang tersebut memang tak pernah akur barang sedetik saja. Setiap menit jika mereka berdua disandingkan pasti yang akan terjadi adalah masalah kecil yang berujung keributan besar. Ahhh..

Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa tenang setelah suara lantang seorang petugas kereta melerai perdebatan mereka. Bukan hal mudah melerai mereka, harus dengan ekstra kekuatan dan suara yang cukup besar. Jika tidak begitu maka perdebatan mereka akan berlanjut dengan ekstrim. Seperti saat status awas berubah menjadi siaga.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebrangan dengan memalingkan kedua wajah berlawanan arah. Ino menatap pemandangan pedesaan serta bukit yang berjajar rapi membentuk sebuah keindahan alam.

"Sakura.. bagaimana perjalananmu dengan Uchiha itu? apakah menyenangkan?" gumamnya.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sang Penerang kembali menuju ke peraduannya meninggalkan semburat-semburat scarlet yang begitu mempesona dan indah pada langit di ufuk barat. Beberapa burung beterbangan hendak kembali ke sarangnya setelah seharian beraktifitas. Suara kodok dan hewan malam mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sakura dan Sasuke masih berjalan menapaki setiap jengkal jalan setapak menuju danau. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai pada danau yang mereka maksud. Aura mencekam begitu menusuk di setiap sendi-sendi siapapun yang berada disana.

Sakura semakin ngeri ketika bulukuduknya terus meremang dan tak kunjung normal. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal aneh. Walaupun ia tak percaya dengan mitos ataupun hal mistis lainnya.

Bagaimana jika hewan buas seperti serigala, koyote ataupun harimau yang sedang mengintainya?

Bagaimana jika ada burung pemakan manusia yang hidup dan siap memangsanya?

Jujur saja ia tak mau jika pada koran yang terbit setiap hari menampakkan sebuah judul 'SEORANG GADIS CANTIK TEWAS MENGENASKAN DIMANGSA OLEH SEEKOR HEWAN BUAS PENUNGGU DANAU MATSUKO'

Membayangkan saja terasa mengerikan, bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menepis semua pikiran konyolnya. Namun pikiran tersebut seakan-akan melekat kuat pada otaknya.

Hari semakin gelap, hawa dingin terasa membelai kulit mulusnya. Ia mengambil jaket yang tertali pada pinggulnya dan memakai jaket tersebut. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan heran.

Apa ia tak kedinginan?

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Di depannya ia bisa melihat hamparan air danau yang begitu tenang di kelilingi oleh bukit-bukit nan tinggi. Semak-semak yang berada di sepanjang daratan terlihat setinggi lutut. Di ufuk timur, sang purnama mulai menampakkan wujudnya yang kian bundar dan bersinar terang. Sakura dapat melihat sepanjang danau dan juga daratan di samping danau yang disinari oleh cahaya malam. Begitu menawan dan anggun. Siapapun yang melihat pemandangan itu pasti akan terpesona hingga membuat mata tak mengerjap untuk beberapa detik karena tak mau melewatkan momen tersebut.

"Indahnya.." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik. "Jika kau ingin mendirikan tenda sebaiknya kau membuatnya tidak jauh dari danau yang semak-semaknya tak terlalu tinggi." ujar Sasuke.

"Dan kau Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja." ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura terpaku. Didalam hatinya ia tak mengerti dengan pemikiran pemuda dark blue tersebut. Cukup lama ia memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan ke area yang tak jauh dengan danau dan membersihkan rerumputan. Sakura melihat pemuda itu mengambil sebuah karpet untuk alas tidur dan meletakkannya diatas rerumputan yang telah ia bersihkan. Kemudian Pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya.

Sakura nerinisiatif untuk mendekati Sasuke dan membangun sebuah tenda di dekatnya. Langkahnya terdengar terseret-seret karena rerumputan yang sedikit mengganggu langkahnya. Setibanya di dekat Sasuke, ia melihat pemuda itu tengah berbaring dengan berbantal lipatan tangannya. Manik hitamnya menatap langit dengan hamparan bintang berkilau.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya meliriknya saja.

"Boleh aku mendirikan tenda di dekatmu?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut jika mendirikan tenda berada dalam jarak yang terlalu jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum. Mendengar respon Sasuke yang begitu singkat membuatnya yakin kalau ia diperbolehkan mendirikan tenda di samping pemuda itu. Sakura menurunkan dan membuka tasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah benda dengan bungkus yang terbuat dari parasit. Ia membuka resleting benda tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa besi elastis dan juga lipatan tenda. Lantas dengan cekatan ia merangkai tenda tersebut.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendirikan tenda. Ia hanya butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk merangkainya. Dan kini berdirilah sebuah tenda yang cukup besar. Sakura mengambil sebuah handuk dan menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran membasahi dahi hingga lehernya. Manik emeraldnya tak sengaja tertuju pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Apakah dia tidak lapar?

Jika diingat-ingat, sejak berangkat pagi tadi Sakura tak melihat Sasuke memakan sesuatu. Apakah ia tak membawa bekal?

Semakin malam, hawa di daerah tersebut semakin dingin. Langit yang semula cerah ceria tiba-tiba saja tertutup oleh awan mendung. Beberapa kilatan petir nampak berkelap-kelip dengan asyiknya. Suara gemuruh pun terdengar keras pertanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sakura menatap pemuda di sekitar tendanya yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Muncul rasa khawatir kepada pemuda itu. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia hanya memiliki satu tenda saja. Jika Sasuke dibiarkan terkena air hujan pastinya di hari berikutnya ia akan kerepotan jika pemuda itu jatuh sakit. Dan disisi lain ia berpikir. Apakah harus berbagi tenda?

Ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, mencari solusi yang terbaik. Namun solusi lainnya tak ia temukan. Tak mungkin jika ia membiarkan Sasuke mencari tempat berteduh seperti gua atau dibawah pohon. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Akhirnya dengan pemikiran yang sangat mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dimana Sasuke terbaring.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sang empunya masih memejamkan matanya. Sakura mendekati dimana Sasuke berbaring. Tangannya mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke sembari memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Sebentar lagi hujan.. masuklah kedalam tenda. Tidak baik jika kau membiarkan tubuhmu dibasahi oleh air hujan." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja.

"Ayolah.. aku tidak mau ada penolakan darimu. Jika esok kau sakit, aku yang akan kerepotan mengurusmu." Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon. Cukup sulit untuk meyakinkan seseorang seperti Sasuke. Jika bukan karena kesabaran Sakura yang berlebih dan rasa kepeduliannya demi lancarnya kegiatan mereka, pasti Sakura sudah menyerah sedari awal.

Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dengan wajah -terpaksa- ia menyanggupi permintaan Sakura. Entah Sakura harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya. Senang karena berhasil membujuk Sasuke dan was was karena ia satu tenda dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal walaupun Sasuke adalah teman satu kampusnya.

Rintik hujan terdengar menimpa atap tenda. Semakin lama ritme jatuhnya air hujan tersebut semakin cepat. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Disini.

Di dalam tenda.

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan. Sakura mengambil sebuah cangkir plastik dari dalam tasnya. Ia memasukkan bubuk cokelat dan menuangkan air hangat dari dalam termos berkapasitas satu liter air yang sebelumnya ia bawa dari rumah. Ia mengaduk cokelat hangat tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menolak pemberian Sakura. Namun karena Sakura terus mendesak dengan alasan sebagai salam perkenalanlah, menghargai buatannyalah, atau yang lainnya akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya.

"Ne Sasuke-kun.. aku berharap kita bisa berteman baik." ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ucapan Sakura hanya dibalas lirikan saja dan itu membuat Sakura cukup senang.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke tampak menyeruput cokelat hangat pada cangkir di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun.. apa kau tidak lapar?" Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia masih asik mnikmati cairan pekat yang berada dalam cangkirnya.

"Hn. Tidak."

Sakura semakin heran. Bagimana Sasuke tidak merasa kelaparan setelah seharian tidak makan?

Sakura mengambil sebuah roti yang masih terbungkus dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lapar." ujarnya singkat.

"Aku akan meletakkannya disini, makanlah jika kau lapar." Sakura meletakkan roti tersebut tepat di depan Sasuke.

Selama hujan berlangsung, mereka tak banyak memperbincangkan sesuatu. Pastinya Sakura yang terus memulai pembicaraan dan terkadang dibalas dengan jawaban singkat ataupun sekedar 'Hn' saja. Namun anehnya Sakura tak lagi merasa kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yang terlewat singkat. Ia masih terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya saja dan sesekali melirik Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya.

Semakin malam hujan tak kunjung reda. Hingga mereka berdua merasakan kantuk menyerang dan tubuh masing-masing yang meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya membelakangi Sakura. Dan Sakura begitu sebaliknya. Tak lupa Sakura mengambil sebuah selimut yang ia bawa. Namun lagi-lagi pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang meringkuk. Ia tak tega melihat Sasuke yang mungkin merasa kedinginan. Lantas tangannya meraih selimut yang hendak ia pakai dan menutupkan pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum.

Ia mengambil jaket dan memakainya. Lalu ia berbaring membelakangi Sasuke.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun.." gumamnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk menyambut petualangan ke alam mimpinya.

Sementara Sasuke..

Kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka. Entah karena apa. Tak disangka sebuah senyuman tipis terpahat jelas pada bibirnya. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang mempunyai arti tersembunyi. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya kembali dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Naaahh! akhirnya selesai juga sesi kedua ini. Saya sempat galau menjabarkan tempat dan lokasinya, karena saya kurang ngerti lokasi tersebut. Saya minjem lokasi untuk setting tempatnya karena mungkin akan cocok dengan peran Sasuke. Nyehehe..

okee saya tidak akan banyak bercuap-cuap karena saya tidak mau membuat para pembaca jenuh dengan komentar saya XD

_**Obrolan author :**_

_**#Herawaty659-san :**__ Senpai? aaaa.. saya author baru disini, dan juga saya hanya penulis dan pengarang amatirrr.. hehe masih banyak kekurangannya.. chapter 2 update! Arigatou XD_

_**#Afisa UchirunoSS-san : **__Chapter 2 update! happy reading and Arigatou XD_

_**#FiaaATiasrizqi-san : **__Yap! saya mengusung tema Sasuke yang jadi Werewolf.. hehe mungkin akan seru. Chapter 2 update! happy reading and Arigatou XD_

_**#IndahP-san : **__Chapter 2 update! happy reading and Arigatou XD_

_**#GaemSJ-san : **__Hey juga ! salam kenal.. Chapter 2 update! happy reading and Arigatou XD_

_**#ikalutfi97-san : **__Arigatou Ika-san hehe.. saya juga suka yang beginian. Chapter 2 update! happy reading and Arigatou XD_

_**#dauddolmayan-san : **__Chapter 2 update! happy reading and Arigatou XD_

_._

Nah sekian dari saya. Apabila ada kesalahan kata atau penjabaran kalimat yang kurang ngeh di benak reader saya minta maaf, karrna saya hanyalah mnusia biasa. Yosh! terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan menfavorite. Karena tanpa kalian apa jadinya aku huhu.. oke sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih bayak.

_Minna-san! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.. sertakan kritik dan saran kalian agar fic saya bisa lebih baik dan membuat para pembaca terhibur._

_**jaaa nee! See next chapter :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Love You, Wolf-kun! **_

_**.**_

_Original Story by : Revi-san_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, DLDR dan lain-lain !**_

_**Jika tidak menyukai fic saya, saya tidak memaksa untuk me-like, me-**_

_**follow, dan me-review.**_

_**.**_

_Dimohon pembaca bijaksana dalam membaca maupun memberikan kritik dan saran._

_**.**_

_**Note : **__Gomenasai jika ada kesamaan ide cerita atau judul. Karena cerita ini hanya murni karangan saya belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun_

_yang saya ambil dari pembuatan fic ini. Saya hanya berniat menorehkan segala isi pikiran saya dan membuat readers terhibur._

_**.**_

_**Enjoy and Happy Reading :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cicit burung dan beberapa serangga riuh bersahut-sahutan. Suara angin pagi yang terasa menyegarkan mambuat kalbu siapapun terasa tenang. Tak lupa suara angin yang menggoyangkan setiap daun pepohonan menambah elok suasana sekitar danau. Sakura masih meringkuk memeluk kakinya sendiri. Ia masih menikmati berpetualang di alam mimpi. Sementara itu sosok pemuda yang sebelumnya tidur disampingnya sudah tak terlihat disana. Hanya tinggal Sakura saja yang masih belum terbangun. Roti semalam yang Sakura sengaja tinggalkan masih terbungkus rapi ditempatnya. Tampaknya Sasuke tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan sosoknya yang begitu gagah. Sinarnya yang hangat mampu mengusir hawa dingin di sekitar danau. Air danau yang berkilau terkena bias cahaya sang mentari menambah kesan keeksotisan pemandangan danau tersebut.

Sesosok pemuda dengan kaus hitam panjang dan juga celana jeans panjang muncul dari balik pepohonan. Rambut dark bluenya berkilau dan tergerai bebas diterpa anngin pagi yang hangat. Ia berjalan mendekati tenda Sakura.

"Dasar wanita kerbau." gerutunya pelan.

Yang ia maksud adalah Sakura. Ia mendapati Sakura belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke tak habis pikir wanita itu sangatlah menyebalkan dan juga pemalas. Apakah ia harus membangunkannya? Ia menggeleng. Biarlah saja.

Sasuke berjalan ke pinggir danau. Semak-semak yang sedikit basah karena hujan semalam tampak sedikit menunduk. Beberapa katak meloncat seoring langkah kaki Sasuke seakan tak ingin terinjak oleh sepatu bootsnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dikedua kantung celananya. Setelah sampai pada pinggiran danau, ia segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk menghadap danau. Manik hitamnya yang misterius entah menyiratkan apa. Ia berpikir jika bukan karena tugas dari dosennya, ia tak akan mau mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini.

Sasuke mamgambil sebuah benda dari dalam kantung celananya. Benda itu tampak indah dan berkilau. Sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang dihiasi oleh beberapa batu permata. Sasuke memperhatikan kalung tersebut dengan seksama. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menyimpannya kembali. Ia menghela nafas.

"Uwaaaahh.. kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah sekali." Sasuke menoleh dan ia melihat Sakura tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh.. aku lapar.." pekik Gadis itu sembari mengelus perutnya.

Sakura kembali masuk, ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil sebuah barang. Barsang tersebut adalah sebuah panci kecil yang sengaja ia bawa jika sewaktu-waktu mengharuskan ia untuk memasak. Lantas ia keluar tendanya dan mencari sebuah sumber air bersih. Sakura mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangi hamparan air danau yang begitu tenang. Ia berinisiatif untuk mendekati dimana Sasuke duduk.

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun? emm anoo.. apakah ada air bersih disekitar sini?" tanya Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meliriknya saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Gadis berambut pink tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sadar jika pertanyaannya mungkin tak akan dijawab oleh pemuda itu.

"Hmm.. mungkin aku akan mencarinya sendiri saja.." Sakura berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Pakai saja air danau." ucapan Sasuke membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

Sakura menatap pemuda yang masih memandangi air danau. Sasuke tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura. Bahkan saat berbicara. Menang benar-benar pemuda yang kaku dan cuek pikir Sakura. Tapi masih mendinglah daripada tidak dijawab sama sekali. Sakura berbalik dan berniat mendekati pinggiran danau. Begitu Sakura sampai ditepi danau, ia bisa melihat cerminan dirinya pada air danau yang sangat jernih. Saking jernihnya ia bisa melihat dasar danau yang ditumbuhi lumut serta beberapa ikan kecil yang berenang.

_Apakah air danau ini aman untuk dikonsumsi? memang jernih, tapi sepertinya meragukan.._

Sakura mengerling. Ia masih berpikir tentang air danau yang menurutnya terlihat mencurigakan. Ia mencoba mengambil air tersebut menggunakan tangannya. Benar-benar jernih. Tapi jangan-jangan air itu berasal dari gunung dan mengandung beberapa material berbahaya.

"Itu aman." ujar Sasuke singkat.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan? ataukah kebetulan saja.

"Aaa.. baiklah." Kemudian Sakura mengambil air tersebut menggunakan panci yang ia bawa. Sasuke tampak sedikit heran.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun.." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Disela-sela langkahnya ia tersenyum. Sampailah Sakura di depan tendanya, ia segera mengambil beberapa batu untuk membuat sebuah tungku kecil. Tak lupa ia juga mencari beberapa kayu dan rumput kering guna menyalakan api untuk memasak air tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama tidak membuat api dari sepasang kayu yang digesekkan secara bersamaan. Mengingat dahulu semasa SMA nya yang mengharuskan seluruh murid membuat api menggunakan kayu. Tak hanya itu, bahkan bahan makanan dan juga keperluan yang lain seperti mie instan, air mineral, dan lain-lain tak boleh dibawa. Apalagi ponsel, radio, dan benda modern dilarang untuk dibawa.

Peraturannya, semua dari alam. Begitupun juga kegiatan membersihkan diri. Tidak ada bilik ataupun pembatas ruangan, semuanya di alam terbuka. Memang terkesan terbatasi, namun jika di jalani dengan penghayatan semuanya akan menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Ia begitu tersiksa, dan itu adalah momen yang sangat memalukan plus kenangan mengerikan. Ah tak perlu dijabarkan..

Cukup lama ia harus menyalakan api dan membuatnya tetap hidup pada kayu maupun rumput kering tersebut. Setelah api yang ia nyalakan hidup, tiba-tiba saja api tersebut mati. Mau tak mau ia harus menyalakan lagi. Kedua tangannya menggesekkan kedua kayu tersebut hingga mengeluarkan asap putih dan kemudian muncul sebuah percikan api kecil. Tapi tanpa ada angin ataupun gangguan lain, lagi-lagi api tersebut tak mau bertahan hidup. Hingga akhirnya ia sedikit jengkel dan menyudahi kegiatannya.

Ah mungkin ia tak berbakat untuk menjadi seorang petualang. Menyalakan api saja ia tidak bisa.

_"_Biar aku saja." Suara baritone Sasuke mengagetkannya.

Sasuke berjongkok, ia mulai menjalakan api dari sebuah korek miliknya.

_Korek api? mengapa ia tak mengatakannya?! jika ia mengatakannya sejak tadi pasti tidak akan susah-susah menyalakan api dari sebuah kayu!_

"Kau punya korek api? kenapa tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit ia tinggikan.

Sasuke diam saja sembari terus meniup pelan rumput yang sudah terbakar oleh api kecil. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hey? aku sedang bertanya padamu Sasuke-kun!" Sakura meraih rumput yang berada disampingnya dan memukulkan pada punggung Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak bertanya." Sakura mendengus. Memang benar ia tidak bertanya pada Sasuke. Ia kira Pemuda itu tak membawa korek, setahunya pemuda yang membawa korek berarti pemuda tersebut adalah perokok. Yah Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi sikap cuek Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kata dan sikap seperlunya saja.

Sakura melirik kearah tungku. Api yang Sasuke nyalakan sudah terlihat stabil. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke menghidupkannya dengan menggunakan korek. Tentu saja perbandingan dengannya saat menggunakan sepasang kayu sangat berbeda jauh!

"Sudah." ucap Sasuke singkat.

Sakura segera meletakkan panci tersebut diatas tungku dan menunggu hingga air tersebut masak. Sakura diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin berjarak satu meter darinya. Tak sengaja ia melihat setitik darah di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya meliriknya.

"Ada darah di sudut bibirmu." ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dengan segera ia mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan kausnya sendiri.

Sakura bertanya-tanya. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali ke tepian danau. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke.

_Ia benar-benar misterius._

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Tetap awasi mereka. Jangan sampai lengah ataupun lalai atau rencana kita akan gagal sepenuhnya. Kita akan menyerang mereka jika telah sampai di sektor barat Aokigahara." ujar seorang pemuda.

"Baik Ketua.. saya akan terus mengawasi. Saya akan segera melaksanakannya. Dan juga saya akan secepatnya memberikan informasi terbaru mengenai mereka."

"Ya. Lakukan dengan baik."

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, kini tinggalah seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya disebut 'Ketua'. Manik matanya menatap lurus dan tajam seakan-akan seperti sebilah pisau yang sanggup merobek daging hingga menjadi bagian terkecil sekalipun. Sebuah senyum mengerikan mengembang pada pemuda itu. Senyuman yang bercampur dengan sebuah seringaian. Entah menyiratkan apa. Yang pasti sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

"Ah.. sudah semakin dekat ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat tak sabar menantikan ini, tapi ahhh.. semoga kau menikmatinya detik-detik dimana aku akan memusnahkanmu."

Sebuah seringaian kembali terpasang pada bibirnya.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sakura membuka resleting tasnya. Ia mengambil dua buah cup mie ramen instan dari dalam tasnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu, air tersebut telah,masak. Sakura membuka penutup cup mie, mengambil, membuka bumbu dan memasukkan bumbu tersebut kedalam mie. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia menuangkan air panas.

Sakura menutup kembali cup tersebut. Lantas ia berjalan sambil membawa kedua cup mie ke tepi danau dimana Sasuke masih berdiam diri. Sakura memandangi punggung Sasuke, pemuda itu mempunyai tubuh yang tegap dan juga tinggi. Tak ayal saat Sakura berbicara padanya sembaru berjalan ia sedikit mendongak mengingat Sasuke yang tampak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Makanlah Sasuke-kun.. aku membuatkannya untukmu." Sakura memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping pemuda dark blue dengan meletakkan sebuah cup ramen instan beserta sepasang sumpit.

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku duduk dan menemanimu disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." ujarnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Manik hitamnya masih memandangi hamparan air danau Matsuko dan pemandangan pegunungan yang membingkai indah di sekelilingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura membuka penutup cup ramen dan mengaduknya menggunakan sumpit.

"Itadakimasu.." ujar Sakura.

Ia memasukkan mie sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulutnya. Rambut pink yang membingkai wajahnya tampak melambai karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. Gadis itu menggunakan sebuah kaus berwarna kuning dan juga celana pendek. Hmm.. apakah ia sudah mandi? atau hanya sekedar berganti pakaian saja?

Mencurigakan.

Lagipula di tempat seperti itu bagaimana ia bisa membersihkan diri? berendam di air danau? tidak mungkin. Pastinya akan mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya. Atau jangan-jangan... menggunakan tisu basah?

Ah entahlah.

Sakura masih menikmati makanannya. Setelah ia selesai menghabiskannya, manik emeraldnya tertuju pada Sasuke yang belum menyentuh sedikitpun cup ramen miliknya. Sakura berpikir, apakah ia tidak lapar? padahal sedari kemarin Sasuke belum makan sedikitpun. Semalam saja roti yang diberikan Sakura juga tak dimakan.

"Mengapa tak memakannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada cup ramen yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Sakura Lagi. Sasuke masih diam saja.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun.. hanya makanan seperti itu yang bisa ku bawa." ucap Sakura pelan. Niatnya untuk memberikan makanan untuk sekedar mengganjal perut malah membuatnya bersalah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja.." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Apa kau punya sendok?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut. Ia menatap Sasuke bingung dan mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda dark blue tersebut.

Sendok?

Untuk apa?

Ia tak membawa satupun sendok.

"Memangnya untuk apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya bingung. Sasuke tampak ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa memakai sumpit."

Sebuah kata tak terduga berasal dari bibir pemuda itu. Sasuke tampak tak berekspresi apapun, ia kembali menatap air danau dengan tatapan datarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu Sakura masih manatap Sasuke, ia tak menyangka pemuda disampingnya itu tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit. Namun, jika Sasuke tidak memakannya darimana ia mendapat tenaga untuk mengerjakan makalah?

"Lagipula aku tidak lapar." ujarnya singkat. Sakura kembali terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Sakura mengambil cup ramen milik Sasuke. Ia membuka penutup tersebut dan mengaduknya menggunakan sepasang sumpit. Sakura mengambil mie tersebut dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan bibir Sasuke.

"Makanlah. Jika sampai makananmu dingin rasanya takkan enak lagi." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat Gadis pink tersebut sedang mencoba menyuapinya. Aroma dari ramen tersebut begitu menggelitik hidungnya dan sangat menggoda. Ia bisa melihat jika mie tersebut berteriak serta melambai untuk segera dimakan.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun.. kita ini kan teman yang seharusnya saling membantu." pinta Sakura.

Teman katanya?

Ya selama ini Sasuke tak memiliki teman satupun di sekitar kampus. Biasanya ia akan menyendiri atau pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Sakura pikir, karena Sasuke tak mempunyai teman menjadikan dirinya bersikap cuek dan dingin. Ditambah pula dengan kepribadiannya yang tampak misterius. Jadi lengkaplah sudah. Namun itu semua tak membuat Sakura berpikir untuk menjauhinya. Malah Sakura semakin penasaran dengan Sasuke.

Entah dengan terpaksa atau tidak, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya dan melahap mie tersebut. Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menyuapkan sambungan mie ke mulut pemuda itu. Dada Sakura berdebar kencang, perasaan aneh menghinggapi hatinya. Hanya karena menyuapi Sasuke ia merasakan sesuatu yang menurutnya membahgiakan. Sebelumya ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki selain Naruto. Itupun Naruto yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya dan selalu mencari perhatian dari dirinya. Tapi Sasuke berbeda. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, pemuda itu terlihat-

-sangat tampan.

Tanpa ada noda sedikitpun pada wajah Sasuke. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas, darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Eh? Ah ya- T-Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun!" jawabnya gugup.

Ia kembali menyumpit mie tersebut dan menyodorkan pada bibir Sasuke. Ia melirik mie dan Sakura bergantian.

"Ini makanlah lagi.." Sakura sedikit menunduk.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera melahapnya. "Jadi.. apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Dokumentasi tempat."

"Aaa.. baiklah.."

"Besok pagi kita berkemas dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Danau Saiko." Sasuke menumpukan siku pada kakinya.

"Heeee? secepat itu?" Sakura terkejut. Ia merasa baru sebentar beristirahat dan harus melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

Sasuke tidak merespon ekspresi Sakura. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Danau S-Saiko?"

Sakura tampak bergidik ngeri mendengar nama tempat itu. Bukankah danau tersebut berbatasan langsung dengan hutan Aokigahara? Hutan yang dijadikan tempat untuk ajang bunuh diri. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri apalagi mengunjungi tempat itu. Dan juga melewatinya!

Tapi- Hey?

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. _Tidak! Tidak! tenanglah Sakura! itu hanya hutan biasa. Tak ada satupun hantu atau binatang mitos lainnya! dan berpikirlah yang jernih! ingat kau hanya akan melewatinya saja!_

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menepis semua pikiran anehnya yang sedang melonjak-lonjak ria pada pikirannya.

_Oke! Semangat Sakura! demi tugas.. dan kau tidak akan bermalam disana!_

Sakur tersenyum. Ia berhasil menenangkan diirinya sendiri. Kedua manik matanya,berkilat penuh kemenangan.

"Selanjutnya kita akan bermalam di Aokigahara." Sasuke berujar pelan namun datar.

Apa?

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Sakura menatap Sasuke cengo. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Pemuda itu mengatakan akan bermalam di Hutan Aokigahara? Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang empunya.

Apakah ia gila? Bermalam di Aokigahara?

Sakura masih terdiam tanpa mengubah ekspresi cengonya.

"Hey.."

Ia mulai menyesal mengapa ia mendapatkan jatah membuat makalah tentang gunung Fuji beserta _Fujigoko. _

"Wooy.. Sakura."

Sakura tersentak karena Sasuke memanggilnya. "Eh?"

"Tunggu dulu! bermalam di Aokigahara?!

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Hari semakin siang. Mataharipun semakin terik hingga sinar panasnya terasa menyengat kulit. Beberapa hewan kecil tampak enggan untuk beranjak dari sarangnya karena udara siang hari yang berubah menjadi panas. Tampak di sudut danau dua orang anak manusia sedang bersandar di bawah rindangnya pepohonan nan hijau. Gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin menambah kesan aura yang sangat menenangkan. Tak heran jika banyak orang yang menyukai situasi tersebut bersantai dan mengistirahatkan diri dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan.

Sakura beberapa kali menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. Walaupun ia berada di bawah pohon, hawa panas matahari cukup terasa hingga keringatnya bercucuran.

"Ahhh.. sial! aku tak membawa air minum!" runtuknya.

Ia menyesal karena telah menyepelekan hal kecil yang berakibat cukup besar bagi dirinya. Pada awalnya ia berpikir tak usah membawa air minum karena kegiatan untuk mendokumentasikan tempat tersebut mungkin hanya memakan waktu yang tidak lama. Namun ternyata semua itu diluar dugaannya. Tak hanya mendokumentasikan danau ataupun pegunungan di sekitar. Tapi juga ekosistem alamnya.

Hey?

Ini tugas Makalah sejarah atau biologi?

"Panas sekaliii.." keluhnya.

"Minumlah."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menyodorkannya sebuah botol air mineral. Gadis itu diam saja sembari masih terus menatap Sasuke. Sakura dapat melihat sisi lain dari sosok pemuda yang banyak menilainya dingin, cuek dan misterius. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu orang yang baik dan pengertian, disamping itu ia juga tampan dan mempunyai tubuh yang ideal. Tak ayal sikap Sasuke mampu menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Hey! minumlah." ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Oh? Y-ya." Sakura meraih botol tersebut dan membukanya. Tanpa curiga ia segera meminum air mineral tersebut.

"Ahh.. segarnya."

Tenggorokan Sakura serasa disiram oleh satu galon air dingin. Terasa amat menyegarkan. Bak hamparan tanah kering yang amat gersang disiram oleh air hujan. Sakura meletakkan botol tersebut di samping Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Beberapa rambut poni yang berada didahinya tampak bergerak-gerak terkena angin sepoi-sepoi. Jujur saja lagi-lagi Sakura terpesona dengan aura Sasuke yang seketika membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan yang tidak biasa.

_**Deg.**_

_Perasaan apa ini? _

Sakura masih menatap setiap Inchi bagian wajah Sasuke dari sudut mata. Tanpa sadar rona merah muncul pada kedua pipi porselennya. Saat Sakura masih asyik mencuri-curi pandang, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap balik Sakura. Sontak saja membuat gadis pink tersebut segera memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sasuke berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengambil gambar yang sekiranya cocok untuk ditempel pada makalah.

"Jika kau masih lelah sebaiknya beristirahtlah saja." ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Sasuke memanglah orang yang baik. Apa yang teman-temannya katakan tentang pemuda itu hanyalah penilaian sekilas saja tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Namun percuma jika ia berusaha untuk mengatakan pada mereka, seakan-akan penilaian mereka sudah melekat dan susah untuk menghilangkannya.

Tapi jangan katakan kalau Sakura mulai menyukai Sasuke.

Apa kata Ino nanti jika ia mengetahuinya? bisa-bisa dengan cepat berita itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Tapisebenarnya tidak masalah, karena menurutnya ia menyukai Sasuke hanya sebatas pertemanan dan rekan mengerjakan tugas.

Sakura memandangi sosok Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia melihat Sasuke meminum air mineral yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan. Sakura tersadar oleh sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sampingnya tempat dimana yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Sasuke. Manik emeraldnya,mencari-cari suatu benda dan ia tak mendapati benda itu disana.

_Jangan-jangan itu botol air mineral yang sebelumnya ku minum? dan Sasuke juga meminumnya? apa artinya..._

Sakura meraba bibirnya sendiri. Kelopak matanya melebar senada dengan bibirnya yang ikut terbuka.

"Ciuman tidak langsung..."

Mengapa Sasuke tak menyadarinya?

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Cahaya matahari semakin meredup dengan awan-awan yang diwarnai dengan semburat oranye. Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke yang sedang menghidupkan api pada tumpukan kayu kering. Di tangannya terdapat empat buah ikan mentah yang telah bersih dan ditusukkan pada batang kayu. Ia tak menyangka Pemuda itu bisa menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong. Tepatnya setelah mereka selesai mendokumentasikan pemandangan sekitar danau Matsuko, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari ikan untuk makan malam mereka. Pada awalnya Sakura menolak dan mencegah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke melontarkan, sebuah alasan yang cukup membuat otaknya terus bertanya-tanya.

'_Makanan instan memang praktis untuk disajikan, namun jika terlalu sering memakannya tak baik untuk kesehatan.'_

Setidaknya itulah alasan sekaligus perkataan terpanjang yang pernah Sakura dengar dari bibir Sasuke. Terkesan ada setitik perhatian yang secara tidak langsung Sasuke berikan pada Sakura. Perkataan Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

Apakah Sasuke sudah membuka hatinya untuk berteman dengan Sakura?

Dilihat dari percakapan dan tingkah Sasuke, pemuda itu memang sudah tampak sedikit akrab dengan Sakura. Terkadang saat Sakura meluncurkan sebuah lelucon, Sasuke tampak sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada sudut bibirnya. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum walaupun hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura. Pemuda itu tak menjawab.

"Apakah ini artinya kita telah berteman?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke masih diam saja sembari terus mempertahankan api yang mulai membesar. Tatapan matanya datar dan sulit untuk ditebak.

Sakura menantikan jawaban Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke mau menjadi temannya dan juga berharap Pemuda itu akan melontarkan kata 'Ya' ataupun hanya anggukan pelan. Baginya kedua isyarat itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura sangat ingin berteman dengannya. Bukan karena iba atau faktor lainnya. Namun karena ia merasa nyaman dan juga ingin mengenal lebih sosok Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang masih saja datar. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Ya.. emm aku ingin berteman denganmu Sasuke-kun. Tapi itu tergantung kau menerimaku menjadi temanmu atau tidak. Itu saja."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah.

"Jangan menyesal."

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan diam saja. Tangannya meraih batang kayu dengan ikan yang tertancap di atasnya. Lalu ia menancapkan batang kayu bagian bawah pada tanah yang sedikit berdekatan dengan bara api. Sementara itu Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduk mendekati tenda miliknya. Ia mengambil dua buah cangkir kecil dan memasukkan bubuk cokelat pada kedua cangkir tersebut. Lalu ia menuangkan air panas yang sebelumya telah ia masak untuk persediaan termos miliknya. Dengan menggunakan sumpit, ia mengaduk kedua cangkir bergantian hingga semua bubuk cokelat tercampur rata.

Kemudian Sakura membawa kedua cangkir tersebut kembali pada tempat duduknya semula.

"Ini untukmu.. minumlah selagi hangat, bagus untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Sakura memberikan sebuah cangkir yang ia bawa pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia menerimanya.

"Arigatou." ucapnya singkat.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Malam telah menyambut. Suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan riuh. Malam ini langit tampak cerah, memperlihatkan ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya. Bulanpun tak ketinggalan untuk sekedar memberikan cahaya penerangan walaupun tak seterang matahari. Sakura mendongak. Manik matanya terpesona akan keindahan langit malam. Sejuk angin yang berhembus menambah kesan daya tarik danau Matsuko saat malam hari.

Sakura jadi teringat saat bersama Ino bersantai di atap apartemennya saat malam hari. Suasana langitnya tak berbeda dengan saat ini, cerah dan indah. Mereka berdua selalu bersama berbagi cerita atau sekedar bergosip ria. Satu hal yang selalu ia hafal dari kebiasaan sahabatnya itu adalah mempercayai ramalan dan mitos. Jika malam seperti ini, Ino akan berbaring sembari tangannya menulis sebuah nama seseorang yang ia sukai. Mitosnya, jika menuliskan nama tersebut pada langit pasti orang yang disukai akan berbalik menyukai.

Menurut Sakura itu adalah hal yang terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Setelah sebelumnya Ino juga menceritakan mitos konyol lainnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke-kun.. apa kau percaya dengan mitos?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke meliriknya, beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya beralih pada cangkir cokelat hangat pada tangan kanannya.

"Tergantung."

"Eh?" pekik Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kau percaya dengan yang seperti itu Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura mantap. Sang empu nama mengabaikan perkataan Sakura dan menyeruput cairan pekat yang terdapat pada cangkir tersebut.

Mereka berdua duduk dan saling diam. Tampaknya Sakura menyukai kebiasaan barunya akhir-akhir ini. Ya mencuri-curi pandang atau sekedar melirik Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh karena ia merasa sedang ditatap oleh Sakura. Gadis pink itu heran, setiap kali ia mencoba mengamati pemuda itu lagi-lagi ia ketahuan. Apakah insting Sasuke sepeka itu?

Beberapa menit kemudian ikan yang mereka bakar telah matang. Sakura yang sudah merasakan perutnya semakin berontak minta untuk segera diisi, dengan cepat ia menyambar sebuah ikan dan kemudian memakannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memakan ikan dengan cara dimasak seperti itu. Walaupun tanpa bumbu, rasa dari daging ikan itu amatlah enak, manis dan juga tidak banyak duri yang menancap di setiap daging. Sangat kontras sekali dengan cara makan Sasuke yang tampak cool dan anggun.

Pukul 09.00 malam.

Sang bulan telah sampai tepat diatas danau Matsuko. Suara burung hantu yang bertengger di atas pohon juga tak mau kalah untuk mencari mangsa di malam hari. Sasuke berbaring diatas matras miliknya dan menatap langit malam yang semakin indah. Telinganya tidak mendengar satupun suara hewan-hewan di sekitar hutan atau sesemakan. Bola matanya bergerak dan setiap beberapa detik sekali mengerjap. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di luar tenda sembari memikirkan suatu hal. Namun entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Herannya, nyamuk-nyamuk yang beterbangan seakan tak tertarik dengan darah Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja. Padahal Sakura sebelumnya sudah seperti seseorang kerasukan karena nyamuk disana lebih tertarik padanya dan terus mengerubunginya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

Ia berpikir, hari-hari esok akan selalu diisi dengan bawelan gadis pink yang cukup menyebalkan menurutnya. Namun jujur saja ia tak menyangka ia akan menjadi terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura. Menurutnya sosok tersebut cukup cantik, dengan rambut unik dan bola mata yang indah. Sasuke menyadari jika dirinya adalah orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi, cuek dan dingin seperti yang,dikatakan oleh teman-teman sekampusnya. Tapi mengapa Sakura ingin berteman dengannya?

"Teman ya?" gumamnya.

Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sementara Sakura sudah sedari tadi beristirahat di dalam tenda.

_Sreeekk.. sreekk.._

Sasuke kembali terjaga. Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit diseret kurang lebih berjarak 50m dari tempatnya berbaring. Pendengaran Sasuke cukup tajam hingga bisa mendengar suara apapun dari jarak tertentu. Sasuke bangkit dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sekitar danau dan hutan.

"Bau ini.."

Hidunganyapun tak kalah peka. Ia sanggup mencium bau dari benda apapun dan mengingatnya. Termasuk bau hewan dan juga manusia. Ia segera menatap intens di salah satu sudut hutan. Sekali lagi ia menajamkan penglihatannya dan menangkap sosok bermata merah dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter sedang menatapnya penuh amarah. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tak salah lagi.. itu pasti kau.." ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

Manik mata Sasuke berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan pupil berbentuk garis vertikal berwarna hitam. Sasuke masih menatap sosok tersebut. Terlihat sosok hitam itu menyeringai kejam sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pepohonan yang tampak gelap gulita. Manik matanya kembali semula berwarna hitam pekat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sosok yang mengawasinya. Hidungnya tak lagi mencium bau kehadiran sosok misterius yang memudar seiring berhembusnya angin malam.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Sasuke kembali berbaring. Ia masih memikirkan sosok tersebut.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya melalui mulutnya. Lantas saat itu juga ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan.. dengan pasukanku kau tak bisa menghindar dan akan kupastikan tak ada setitikpun sisa dari mayatmu." ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar dengan penerangan yang terbatas. Sosok itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Sayangnya tak ada lagi yang memihak padamu.. dan kau pantas untuk dibinasakan agar tak menghalangiku."

Ia meletakkan foto tersebut di atas mejanya. Dan terpampanglah sebuah foto seorang pemuda dengan rambut dark blue. Ya itu adalah foto Sasuke.

_**Jep.**_

Sebuah pisau lipat tertancap tepat pada wajah Sasuke dalam foto tersebut. "Tunggu saja.. mari bersenang-senang.. Uchiha Sasuke.." pemuda itu kembali menyeringai lebar.

** .Tok.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pelan.

"Masuklah." ucap pemuda itu mempersilahkan.

Lalu seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ada informasi bagus untuk anda Ketua."

"Hn?"

"Besok pagi mereka akan bergerak menuju Danau Saiko dan menginap di Aokigahara." ujar pemuda itu.

"Bagus, jadi rencana kita akan berjalan dengan lancar. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Hm. Sepertinya gadis itu cukup bisa menarik simpati seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya. Mungkin gadis itu sangat berharga."

"Gadis? oh ya.. jadu gadis seperti itu yang menjadi tipenya? tak kusangka seleranya cukup bagus. Ah.. mungkin aku akan mengambil gadis itu dan menjadikannya sebagai istriku." Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus Ketua."

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanyanya.

"Sementara ini cukup Ketua. Saya akan kembali mengawasi mereka."

"Baiklah."

Pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan 'sang Ketua'.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucap pemuda itu.

Tangannya meraih pisau lipat yang menancap pada foto di atas mejanya. "Ku peringatkan.. kau tak bisa lari dariku."

**Jep.**

Pisau itu kembali tertancap pada foto Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Nah kembali lagi dengan saya dengan chapter ketiga ini. Ini chapter yang cukup sulit menurut saya untuk pencarian kata dan juga perangkaiannya. Maklum saja saya mempunyai keterbatasan dalam hal penjabaran ide cerita. Hehe.

_**Obrolan Author :**_

_**Herawaty659-san : **__Yosh arigatou sudah menunggu He-chan, aaaaa.. chapter 3 up! happy reading :)_

_**Lhylia Kiryu-san : **__Atigatou Kiryu-san sudah mengoreksi cerita saya, saya jadi sangat terbantu. chapter 3 up! happy reading :)_

_**GaemSJ-san : **__aaaa.. gomenasai Gaem-san saya tidak mengupdatenya sekilat mungkin, karena saya juga melanjutkan fic di fandom sebelah. hehe.. chapter 3 up! happy reading :)_

_**IndahP-san : **__Yo! In-san.. iya Sasu di bagian ini seorang werewolf, blasteran juga antara manusia sama serigala. hehe.. terimakasih sudah menunggu.. gomenasai jika update saya tidak sekilat yang anda pikirkan.. chapter 3 up! happy reading :)_

_**Shinohara Akari-san : **__chapter 3 up! happy reading :) arigatou.._

_**KuroNeko10-san : **__Salam kenal juga Neko-san.. saya author baru di fandom ini. Yap benar tebakan anda hee.. tapi harap maklum karrna saya bukan pengarang profesional. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah menunggu.. happy reading :)_

_**Sasara-chan-san : **__Salam kenal juga Sasa-san. Ya saya akan mengusung fic tentang sasu jadi werewolf. aaaahh.. gomenasai karena updatean saya tidak sekilat petir hehe.. tapi saya akan tetap lanjutin fic ini sampe akhir. Saya ada pin. 7d05857f. Arigatou gozaimasu.. happy reading :)_

_**PinkyChan-san : **__Arigatou.. gomenasai jika update saya tidak kilat. ya saya suka sama sasusaku disini. Emmn.. kemungkinan saja ada belasan chapter, tapi saya belum menentukan akan ending chapter keberapa. _

_**ikalutfi97-san : **__Belom akan saya ungkap di bagian ini. Hehe.. karena kalau saya kasi tau entar gak sureprise dong hehe.. oh yab ini baru konflik awal. Rencananya saya akan bikin beberapa konflik lagi, tapi semoga saja nggak sampai rumit. :) chapter 3 up! happy reading :)_

_**Blue Chery-san : **__Salam kenal juga Chery-san :) aaa.. jangan panggil senpai, panggil saja Revi hehe.. arigatou Chery-san.. chapter 3 up! happy reading :)_

_**Rizka scorpiogirl-san : **__Arigatou :) chapter 3 up! happy reading :)_

_._

Minna-san! Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang telah memberikan support dan juga beberapa kritik dan saran. Saya sangat senang sekali bisa bercakap-cakap dengan para pembaca sekalian. Dan juga saya berharap semoga pembaca terhibur serta menyukai karangan ide saya. hehe Yosh.. cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

_**Minna! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu :) Saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari pembaca.**_

_**jaa ne :) See next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading and Enjoy! XD**_

_Semoga fic ini bisa di baca dan cukup menghibur anda sekalian :)_

_**.**_

Hosh..

Hosh..

Hosh..

Sakura berlari di kegelapan malam memecah keheningan suasana sunyi hutan tersebut. Beberapa peluhnya yang menetes membuat kausnya dan helaian rambut pink miliknya basah. Sesekali ia mengusap butiran keringat yang merayap pelan di dahinya. Ia masih berlari dan terus berlari tak memeperdulikan dimana ia berada dan betapa menyeramkannya hutan tersebut.

"Aku tak habis pikir... hhhhh.. mengapa.. hhh.. mereka mengejarku.." ucapnya di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sesekali Sakura menoleh kebelakang melihat apakah ada sesosok pria misterius dengan wajah dan fisik yang tiba-tiba saja berubah,menjadi seekor serigala yang lengkap dengan taring runcing. Ya! sosok tersebut yang mengejarnya. Masih sambil terus menatao kebelakang, dari kejauhan manik matanya menangkap siluet dengan mata merah menyala dengan khas mata serigala. Ia mengubah ritme berlarinya dengan semakin kencang. Ia tak berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk pergi dari hutan tersebut. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berlari dan terus berlari mengingat sosok tersebut masih mengejarnya.

Perasaan takutnya semakin menguat. Ia memang seorang yang dengan mitos maupun cerita mistis lainnya, namun mengingat saat ini ia sedang dikejar oleh salah satu pemeran tokoh fiksi mau taj mau iaharus percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mempercayai bahwa makhluk itu benar-benar ada.

Manik mata Sakura menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Disaat genting seperti ini mengapa otaknya tidak bekerja seakan-akan membeku. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Tanpa memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi dengan beberapa akar pohon yang mencuat, kakinya tak sengaja tersandung sebuah akar pohon yang tampak sedikit tajam hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Sial!"

Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya mendarat pada tanah keras dengan beberapa kerikil. Ia,juga,merasakan kakinya terasa perih dan cairan hangat mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari kakinya. Oh Astaga! mengapa ia bisa seceroboh ini. Akar pohon yang mencuat sukses membuat kaki Sakura sobek dengan luka yang menganga cukup lebar. Dengan begini ia takkan bisa lari. Matilah ia sekarang.

Dari kejauhan soaok tersebut semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Gadis itu bisa mendengar geraman, nafas yang berat dan juga langkah kaki terdengar menginjak tanah dengan sangat mantap. Sakura membelalakkkan matanya ketika menangkap sesosok manusia serigala dengan tubuh penuh bulu berjalan dengan dua kaki mendekat padanya. Tubuh mungilnya semakin bergetar hebat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut dengan mata merahnya, tubuh tingginya dan penampilan fisik yang sangat menyeramkan.

"T-TIDAK! KUMOHON! J-JANGAAAANN!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak. Tentunya dengan nada yang juga bercampur dengan ketakutan.

Manusia serigala itu menyeringai sembari menatap intens Sakura dengan tajam. Seakan-akan siap melumat gadis itu dan memakannya hingga tak bersisa. Air liurnya menetes dengan busa-busa yang berada di sudut mulut Serigala tersebut.

"J-JANGANN BUNUH AKU!"

Posisi Sakura kini tersudut. Punggungnya menyentuh sebuah pohon besar penuh dengan lumut. Saking besarnya, ukuran akar pohon tersebut sangat tak wajar yang menghalangi Sakura untuk berpindah ke samping untuk kabur. Kini ia benar-benar sangat terdesak. Tak ada lagi harapan untuknya lari.

Sosok manusia serigala tersebut kini hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya. Sekali lagi Sakura bisa melihat betapa tinggi dan menyeramkannya dengan mimik wajah serigala yang kelaparan tengah menatapnya bak sebuah mangsa empuk yang tak dapat lagi berkutik. Sosok tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, kuku-kuku panjang dan juga tajam seakan akan siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya tanpa ampun.

Berteriak? percuma.

Kabur? tidak mungkin.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, air matanya mengalir semakin deras tak peduli jika pipinya telah basah menjadi tempat aliran air dari sudut matanya. Apakah ia akan mati?

"Sasuke-kun.."

Saat itu juga ia memejamkan matanya senada dengan ayunan tangan sang manusia serigala ke arahnya.

_ZRRRAAATHH!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Love You, Wolf-kun!**_

_**.**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto senpai.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, DLDR dan lain-lain !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**S**akura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Manik Emeraldnya terbelalak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti seseorang sehabis berlarian dari jarak yang jauh. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar bahwa dirinya berada di dalam tenda. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ini benar-benar di dalam tendanya.

Sakura menatap kedua tangannya. "J-jadi hanya mimpi..."

"Yokatta.." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik jam mungil yang melingkar pada tangan kanannya.

Pukul 06.00 pagi.

Sakura bergegas beranjak dari tendanya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menghirup udara pagi yang amat menyegarkan. Setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan danau mencari sebuah objek. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Objek yang ia maksud ternyata tak berada disana dan matanya tak kunjung menemukannya. Sebenarnya kemana dia?

Yang Sakura maksud adalah Sasuke.

"Huh? kemana dia sepagi ini?" tanya Sakura.

Ia tak menghiraukannya. Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke mungkin sedang mengambil kayu bakar atau melakukan hal lainnya. Lantas ia mengambil panci kecil untuk memasak air. Setibanya pada tepi danau, ia mengambil air tersebut menggunakan panci dan meletakkannya pada tanah. Manik emeraldnya tertuju pada pantulan sosok dirinya pada air danau yang sangat jernih.

Begitu kusut.

Dan juga berantakan.

Bagaimana tidak, selama dua hari ini tubuhnya tak menyentuh air sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan bagian wajahnya, walaupun tidak mandi setidaknya membasuh wajah itu cukup untuk membuat penampilan terlihat lebih segar. Kedua tangannya mengambil air danau dan lemudian membasuhkannya pada wajah.

Ah segarnya..

Tak pernah ia merasakan air yang sesegar ini.

Ia merasa pori-pori wajahnya mengecil terkena air dingin yang berasal dari danau tersebut. Jarang sekali bahkan tak pernah ia merasakan air yang berasal langsung dari alam. Sakura berpikir, jika tugasnya telah selesai pasti ia akan merindukan tempat ini. Tempat dimana cukup membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang dan rileks dari tugas-tugas mata kuliah yang menumpuk. Setelah membasuh wajahnya, ia beranjak dari tepian danau dan bersiap memasak air tersebut. Tak sengaja ia menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan dari arah hutan sembari membawa beberapa kayu kering. Ya bisa ditebak Pemuda itu mengumpulkan kayu dari hutan untuk memasak air.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Sejak kapan Sasuke mulai perhatian dengan mencari kayu bakar untuknya memasak?

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia tak menghiraukannya. Toh yang penting Sasuke berusaha untuk menjadi rekan yang baik. Sakura meletakkan panci tersebut diatas tungku, sembari menunggu Sasuke dengan kayu bakarnya. Pandangannya menatap langkah demi langkah sesosok partner tugasnya dengan intens. Dari rambut, tubuhnya hingga kaki pemuda itu.

Ah sungguh pemuda yang sempurna.

Tinggi? memang iya.

Tampan? pasti.

Tubuh yang cukup berotot? okelah.

Dan Seksi? hmm- Eh? Tunggu sebentar!

Hey! apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?! Sadarlah!

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? mengapa ia sampai berpikiran sejauh itu?

Jangan katakan jika Sakura memang benar-benar tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Oh Kami-sama.. jangan sampai...

"Hey."

Sakura tersentak karena Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Ah? I-Iya.. Bagaimana? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung dan tak mengerti tanpa menjawab Sakura. Sasuke meletakkan kayu-kayu tersebut dan menyusun beberapa diantaranya pada tungku. Ia mulai menyalakan api dengan korek apinya dan meniup pelan hingga api tersebut benar-benar stabil. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya menghidupkan api tersebut. Dalam sekejap mata kayu tersebut telah tersulap menjadi bahan bakar yang siap digunakan untuk memasak. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah kayu dengan panjang sekitar 1,5m dan diameter 10cm yang terlihat keras dan kokoh. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari kantung jaketnya.

"Emm.. Anoo Sasuke-kun. Memangnya kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke mulai menyayat ujung kayu tersebut demi sedikit.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura memandangi Sasuke dan kayu tersebut bergantian.

"Hmm.." Sakura bergumam pelan.

Oke Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Ia tak ingin bertanya pada pemuda tersebut dan membiarkannya tetap pada aktifitasnya.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Ino sedang mondar-mandir sembari menggenggam ponsel yang terus ia dekatkan pada telinganya. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir karena teleponnya tak pernah bisa tersambung. Bibirnya tampak berkomat-kamit mengucapkan mantra atau bahasa planet yang tak ada satupun yang mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ayolahhhh Sakura.. mengapa tak tersambung? Arrrggghhh.." gerutunya.

Ino benar-benar tampak khawatir dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Sudah dua hari ini ia tak bisa menghubunginya hanya untuk sekedar 'say hello' ataupun berbagi sedikit cerita tentang tugas masibg-masing. Dan juga ia merasakan perasaan gelisah dan juga tak tenang yang memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya. Pikirannya tak kalah kalutnya.

Ia merasakan perasaan itu pada Sakura, seakan-akan suatu hal mengerikan akan terjadi. Tak lupa iajuga bermimpi bahwa Sakura,tengah dikepung oleh hewan buas dengan air liur yang terus menetes dan siap menerkam Sakura hidup-hidup. Di sisi lain ia sedikit lega karena sahabatnya tidak sendirian. Tapi.. yang membuatnya bertambah cemas, apakah lelaki itu bisa menjaga Sakura dari bahaya?

Ia ingat menurut mitos yang beredar, sebuah legenda manusia serigala yang hidup di kaki Gunung Fuji. Tepatnya di dekat Aokigahara Jukai sektor barat. Dimana rumornya jika malam telah tiba, tepatnya pada malam bulan purnama merah manusia serigala yang dijuluki dengan 'Night Hunter' akan mencari mayat-mayat seseorang yang melakukan _Harakiri _(Bunuh diri) untuk diburu dan dimakan. Jika tidak ia akan memangsa para pendaki atau seseorang yang berkemah disana.

Mengerikan.

Setidaknya seperti itu pemikiran gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang termakan oleh mitos dan rumor.

"Sakuraaaa.." teriaknya frustasi.

Ino terduduk lemas karena ia putus asa untuk menghubungi sahabatnya. Mengapa sangat susah untuk menghubunginya?

"Mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk." ucap Kiba malas.

"Sesibuk apapun Sakura, ia tak akan mengabaikan telepon dariku!"

Kiba menatap Ino tak yakin. "Bisa saja disana tak ada sinyal."

"Aaaarrrggghhh.. entahlah!"

"Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?!" Kiba sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia tak terima mengapa dirinya menjadi luapan emosi Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?! kau membuatku bertambah kesal!" ucap Ino tak kalah melengkingnya.

"Kau!"

"Kau apa?!"

"Dasar Wanita singa!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Wanita Singa!"

Seketika perempat siku-siku mendarat pada dahi Ino. Rasa kesalnya semakin meluap-luap. Dan mereka masih terus berdebat tak menghiraukan mereka sedang berada di mana. Beberapa pengunjung Tokyo Imperial Palace menatap mereka dengan heran. Mereka berpikir sepasang kekasih tengah bertengkar hebat hingga membuat tempat tersebut berguncang.

Seorang petugas keamanan di panggil oleh salah satu pengunjung untuk melerai mereka berdua. Petugas keamanan tetsebut tak menyangka usahanya untuk melerai mereka sia-sia. Padahal ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Ia memanggil beberapa rekannya yang seprofesi dan kembali melerai mereka. Dan akhirnya satu jam kemudian mereka berdua sanggup ditenangkan.

Sekuat apakah mereka hingga sanggup membuat sudut dunia berguncang hebat?

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Setelah mereka berdua sarapan dan membereskan barang barang termasuk tenda serta peralatannya, akhirnya mereka beranjak dari danau tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalann ke danau selanjutnya. Sakura tampak bersusah payah menggendong tasnya. Entah mengapa kali ini bukannya bertambah ringan malah bertambah berat. Atau hanya perasaannya saja karena ia sedikit merasa lelah.

Mungkin saja.

"Bawalah."

Sasuke menyodorkan batang kayu panjang dengan tiap ujungnya telah meruncing. Sakura tampak sedikit bingung, namun akhirnya menerima kayu tersebut. Lumayan untuk menopang dan membantunya berjalan. Mereka mulai memasuki hutan yang sebelumnya mereka lalui, suasana hutan tersebut tampak sedikit berbeda karena mereka berdua berjalan pada siang hari. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya mereka melewati hutan tersebut pada sore hari.

Jadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah Danau Saiko.

Danau Saiko merupakan danau yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan Aokigahara (Aokigahara Jukai) yang penuh dengan misteri. Danau tersebut termasuk danau yang paling sepi dari wisatawan. Tak heran di sekitar danau tersebut hanya ada sedikit penginapan dan sisanya lahan untuk berkemah.

Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Ia menggunakan tongkat kayu tersebut untuk membantunya berjalan. Sasuke sedikit melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang bersusah payah berjalan. Bulir-bulir cairan bening dari pori-porinya tampak berjatuhan. Wajahnya sedikit mengkilap karena keringatnya sendiri. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." ucapnya.

Sakura tersentak. Butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke melepas tasnya dan meletakkannya pada tanah.

"Aku membawa tasmu dan kau membawa tasku." ujarnya lagi tanpa menurunkan ritme nadanya yang terdengar datar.

Sakura masih terdiam sembari memandang Sasuke. Sosok itu, pemuda itu mulai terbuka dengannya. Mulai menganggapnya teman.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Kini ia mengerti. Ia telah mencerna semuanya. Sasuke mencoba menolong dengan membawakan tas miliknya.

Dan benarkah ini Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

Sakura menurut saja. Ia melepaskan tas dan meletakkannya diatas tanah. Tangannya meraih tas Sasuke dan kemudian mengalungkannya pada bahu. Sasuke juga meraih tas Sakura dan kemudian menggendongnya. Cara mengangkat dan menggendong Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura terheran-heran. Bagaimana bisa semudah itu tanpa merasakan berat dari isi tas tersebut? bak mengangkat tas milik bocah Taman Kanak-kanak dengan enteng dan juga santai.

Ah.. wajar saja, kekuatan laki-laki memang bisa diandalkan saat membawa barang bawaan yang cukup berat.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sebelum menuju Danau Saiko, kita akan melewati danau Shojiko dan singgah sebentar disana. Lalu setelah itu kita akan bermalam di Aokigahara dan keesokannya berlanjut ke Danau Saiko." ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? yang benar Saja? mengapa tidak bermalam di Tepi Danau Shojiko saja daripada di Aokigahara?" protes Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja sembari terus berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

"Hey?! Sasuke-kun! jawab aku?!"

"Tidak ada bedanya."

Sakura merengut. Mengapa harus di Aokigahara? mengapa disana? mengapa dan mengapa?

Sakura membuka peta yang sebelumnya ia dapat dari perpustakaan kampusnya. Peta tersebut menampakkan letak Gunung Fuji beserta kelima danau yang mengelilingi gunung Fuji. Manik emeraldnya mencari letak danau Matsuko yang sebelumnya menjadi destinasi pertama mereka. Ia terus mengamati dan membaca setiap detil pada peta tersebut.

Jika dari Danau Matsuko menuju ke Danau Shojiko melewati sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan yang nampak jarang dan didominasi oleh semak-semak belukar. Untuk menuju ke danau tersebut membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2-3jam untuk berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya cukup dekat, mengingat dahulu danau Matsuko, Danau Shojiko serta Danau Saiko adalah satu danau yang terpisah karena aliran lava saat meletusnya gunung Fuji beberapa ratus tahun silam. Sungguh dahsyat hingga sanggup membagi satu danau menjadi tiga danau.

Sakura masih terus memandang peta tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada Danau Saiko yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Danau Shojiko. Dan yang membuat Sakura tercengang, Danau Shojiko berbatasan langsung dengan hutan itu. Hutan kematian. Hutan yang menjadi sarang makhluk halus dan juga makhluk mitos lainnya. Oh tidak! ia benar-benar merasa sial.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Memgapa ia malah mempercayai hal-hal tersebut?!

Sungguh konyol.

Jangan katakan jika ia telah terkena virus Inoenza. Ahhhhh.. tidak!

BUKH!

Sakura menabrak punggung Sasuke hingga ia sedikit tersungkur ke samping. Tangannya menyentuh kerikil-kerikil yang sedikit tajam hingga ia meringis karena merasakan sakit pada telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun! apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Sakura.

Sakura mendongak. Ia begitu terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke yang memancarkan aura tajam. Manik hitamnya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa berkedip. Dan juga terkesan menyeramkan. Sontak membuat Sakura terdiam mematung. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu hal yang sangat serius dan juga sangat gawat. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Sasuke-kun.." ujarnya lirih.

Manik Sakura tak terlepas dari raut wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia masih dengan ekspresinya. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Sakura bergidik ngeri, satu lagi sisi lain Sasuke yang telah ia ketahui. Memang benar perkataan teman kampusnya. Pemuda itu sangat misterius dan sulit di tebak.

"Persiapkan dirimu. Jangan pernah lepaskan tongkat kayu itu."

Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sakura terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Dari caranya berbicara, ia benar-benar sangat serius. Tak ada keraguan bahkan kebohongan. Dan ada apa dengan tongkat kayu ini? Mengapa Sasuke memintanya untuk tak melepaskannya?

Mereka telah menempuh 2jam perjalanan. Selama itu mereka tak berbicara sedikitpun atau membuka pembicaraan. Biasanya Sakura yang terlebih dahulu mencari topik agar tak merasa bosan di perjalanan kini hanya bungkam dan meresleting rapat-rapat bibirnya. Namun sesekali ia melirik wajah Sasuke yang masih saja dengan ekspresi keseriusannya. Sakura sedikit takut jika ia membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar memanggil Sasuke akan salah mengartikan dan membuat kecanggungan diantara mereka bertambah.

Dan sekarang apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

Ia hanya bisa diam sembari menunggu Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Matahari semakin terik hingga sinarnya cukup membuat kulit tersengat. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengambil sebuah sunblock yang berada di tasnya. Namun ia urungkan mengingat ekspresi Sasuke yang belum bersahabat. Dan kali ini ia harus merelakan kulitnya sedikit berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

Hey?

Tidak apalah. Lagi pula mempunyai kulit cokelat itu termasuk eksotis.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan ke depan. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan danau Shojiko yang cukup indah. Ditambah dengan bias-bias cahaya matahari yang berkelap kelip hingga memantulkan sinarnya kepenjuru tempat. Walaupun danau itu termasuk danau terkecil dari kelima danau (Fujigoko) cukup melelahkan untuk mengelilingi danau tersebut. Dari danau ini, pemandangan Gunung Fuji nampak jelas terlihat dan sangatlah indah dengan hamparan salju yang menutupi puncak gunung.

Dari kejauhan, nampak jajaran pepohonan yang termasuk dalam Aokigahara Jukai.

Semilir angin bertiup dari barat hingga timur dan menggoyang-goyangkan dedaunan. Sakura duduk diantara bebatuan dibawah pohon sembari menikmati indahnya suasana danau. Di sekitar pinggiran danau tersebut belum banyak berdiri penginapan ataupun toko-toko penjaja makanan. Aktifitasnya pun sama, tak banyak wisatawan yang berdatangan di danau Shojiko. Namun bagi para penggemar olahraga outdoor, danau ini memang cocok untuk berkemah, memancing, jet ski dan juga berkano.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat Sasuke sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kini tatapan pemuda itu tak lagi semenyeramkan sebelumnya hingga membuat Sakura tak berani bertanya. Dan mungkin saat inilah yang tepat untuk berbicara padanya.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura pelan.

Sang empu nama tak menjawab. Ia meminum air mineral pada botoldi genggamannya.

"Jadi.. emm.. setelah beristirahat, kita akan mendokumentasikan tempat ini dan setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sakura sedikit ragu menanyakan hal tersebut, namun demi memastikan kegiatan yang akan dijalani hari ini ia memutuskan untuk bertanya,padanya sekali lagi.

"Hn."

Nah! jawaban itu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura. Walaupun singkat setidaknya Sasuke membalas pertanyaannya.

"Aa.. baiklah, aku akan sedikit berkeliling di danau ini."

Sakura sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk memandangi hamparan air danau dan Aokigahara Jukai yang memang terlihat dari posisinya beristirahat. Sakura beranjak sembari membawa sebuah kamera kecil yang memang khusus untuk mendokumentasikan tempat. Sementara itu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sakura berjalan sembari sibuk dengan kamera digital miliknya. Tangannya menyentuh layar touch dan menggeserkan kekanan maupun kekiri. Ia sedang melihat beberapa foto hasil jepretannya selama berada di danau Matsuko dan perjalanannya ke danau Shojiko. Ia tersenyum kala melihat foto-foto tersebut yang entah kebetulan atau memang sengaja ia membidiknya dengan sangat bagus. Dan ia cukup puas. Tangannya masih bergerak menggeser diatas layar kamera, hingga sebuah foto yang mungkin menurutnya sangat istimewa terpampang jelas.

Sakura menatap intens. Jarinya bergerak memperbesar foto tersebut.

Ya foto itu adalah foto Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggiran danau Matsuko. Ia ingat, saat mendokumentasikan tempat itu dengan sengaja dan diam-diam ia memotret sosok Sasuke yang tidak sadar akan kamera. Di dalam foto tersebut, Sasuke tengah menerawang jauh pada perbukitan dan gunung Fuji. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak wajar dari dirinya. Perasaan ingin selalu berada di dekat pemuda itu, perasaan ingin selalu bersamanya.

Ia sempat berpikir.

Jika masa kunjungannya di Gunung Fuji telah berakhir, apakah hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sasuke akan tetap seperti ini? Ataukah kembali seperti semula saling tidak mengenal dan juga bersikap biasa?

Di sisi lain ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sejurus kemudian ia sedikit terkejut, ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga tengah memandanginya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Dadanya berdetak hebat, darahnya juga tak kalah berdesir. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa hanya karena pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan pandangan Sasuke membuat dirinya tak bisa berpikir?

Aneh.

Pasalnya ia tak pernah merasakan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sakura tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lama. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk menghampiri sebuah kedai kecil yang berada.

_Ah mungkin saja perasaan kepada seorang teman.._

Ia memasukkan kamera digital kedalam tas kecil yang menggantung pada pinggangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya sampailah ia di sebuah kedai kecil yang sangat terawat. Ada beberapa wisatawan yang berkunjung disana yang kebetulan sekali sedang memesan beberapa makanan.

Sakura menghampiri meja chef.

"Selamat datang nona.. apakah ada yang ingin dipesan?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang kebetulan adalah chef disana.

"Emm.. mie Hotto 2.." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar nona, saya akan menyiapkannya." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya di seleliling kedai tersebut. Kedai yang begitu mungil dengan beberapa ornamen khas Jepang dan juga beberapa barang dan souvenir yang tertata rapi untuk di jajakan. Ia memesan dua porsi mie Hotto, namun ia sedikit ragu apakah Sasuke akan menyukai makanan tersebut?

Mie Hotto adalah makanan khas Prefektur Yamanashi. Makanan ini terdiri atas mie gandum tebal (lebih tebal daripada udon) dengan sup miso dan disajikan dalam mangkuk besi. Selain itu berbagai jenis sayuranpun dicampurkan ke dalamnya. Makanan ini dapat ditemukan di sekitar wilayah Gunung Fuji, terutama di hotel, restoran, atau ryokan (tempat menginap tradisional Jepang).

"Ini nona.. pesanan anda." ucap pria itu sambil menyodorkan dua mangkuk mika yang telah dibungkus plastik.

"Arigatou paman.." ucap Sakura. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan kemudian meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke menunggu. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosoknya sedang bersandar pada sebuah batu besar dan memejamkan mata. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang pada bibirnya. Ia sangat suka sekali saat melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan teduh serasi dengan rambut biru gelapnya yang membuat pemuda itu sangat keren. Ah.. menurutnya Sasuke memang tampan. Lebih tampan dari Neji sepupu dari Hinata yang juga menyukainya.

Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenal dekat dengan Sasuke.

Eh? apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?!

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oke Sakura.. kalian hanya teman dan kau tak mungkin menyukainya." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Memang siapa yang menolak jika melihat pesona Sasuke saat di posisi Sakura saat ini. Jika saja Sasuke tak sedingin dan cuek di kampus, pasti ia mendadak mempunyai ribuan penggemar.

Akhirnya sampailah Sakura di tempat dimana mereka beristirahat.

"Ini makanlah dulu Sasuke-kun.. aku membelikanmu mie Hotto." Sakura menyodorkan mangkuk mika yang penuh dengan mie beserta kuahnya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan hanya melirik bungkusan di tangan Sakura. Karena tak kunjung menerima pemberiannya, mimik wajah Sakura berubah.

_Mungkin Sasuke-kun tak menyukainya.._

Pikir Sakura. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena sebelumnya tak bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Aa.. bodohnya aku. Mungkin Sasuke-kun tak menyukainya. Aku akan membelikanmu yang lainnya.." ucap Sakura sambil memasukkan kembali ke dalam kantung plastik.

Saat Sakura hendak membalikkan tubuh dan melangkahkan kakinya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Tak perlu."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Spontan ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Emm.. tapi.."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Mungkin mulai hari ini aku harus belajar memakai sumpit."

Sakura mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Eh?!"

Sakura terkejut. Ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada dahi lebarnya. Mengapa ia baru ingat? Dan mengapa ia melupakan hal itu?

Sasuke tak bisa memakai sumpit.

Ia sungguh menyesali kecerobohan dan kebodohannya.

"Aaaaa.. Gomenasai Sasuke-kun.. aku akan kembali meminta sendok pada pemilik kedai." Sakura meletakkn bungkusan tersebut di samping Sasuke dan kemudian berniat kembali ke kedai tersebut.

"Tak usah." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencegahnya.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "K-Kenapa?"

"Hn. Tak apa."

Sakura masih tak mengerti. Mengapa semenjak ia bersama Sasuke loading otaknya menjadi lemah? Seakan terseran virus mematikan yang membuat seluruh jaringan syaraf dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lamban bahkan merasakan perasan aneh. Apakah sudah memasiki fase akut?

"Aku akan memakannya." ucap Sasuke.

Tangannya meraih mangkuk mika dan sumpit yang berada di dalam bungkusan kantung plastik. Ia membuka plastik pembungkus sumpit dan penutup mika. Dengan sedikit canggung dan kaku ia mengaduk mie tersebut. Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke dan memperhatikan pemuda itu sedang mencoba mengapit mie dengan sepasang sumpit. Namun berkali-kali tak berhasil mengapitnya. Berkali-kali pula ia memcoba memposisikan tangannya dengan benar, tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama.

Sakura ingin sekali tertawa, namun ia tahan agar acara 'belajar' Sasuke tidak terganggu dan membuatnya kesal karena menertawakannya. Ia sudah tak sabar, tangannya meraih sumpit yang berada di tangan Sasuke dan mangkuk mika tersebut. Kemudian dengan profesionalnya ia menyumpit mie dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan bibir Sasuke.

"Nah makanlah.. ini sebagai permintaan maafku dan sebagai gantinya aku akan menyuapimu." ucap Sakura.

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang berada di kedua pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat.. lucu dan menggemaskan.

Dan satu lagi kebiasaan yang Sakura senangi. Menggunakan kesempatan Sasuke tak bisa memakai sumpit dengan menyuapinya. Mungkin lain kali ia benar-benar dengan sengaja akan membeli makanan menggunakan sumpit.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sinar lampu yang bersinar remang-remang tak cukup untuk menyinari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hanya di sebagian sudut saja yang tampak disinari oleh lampu tersebut. Walaupun berada di tempat gelap dan lembab, tak ada satupun nyamuk yang berani beterbangan kesana kemari. Entah karena aura di dalam ruangan itu atau karena ruangan tersebut telah disemprot memakai obat nyamuk.

Yang ada hanyalah seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di depan api yang menyala kecil pada cerobong. Wajahnya terlihat samar-samar mengingat penerangan di tempat tersebut yang tampak kurang.

Sikunya menumpu pada pinggiran sofa yang ia duduki dan tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

_Dddrrrrrtttt..drrrrttt.._

Ponsel yang berada di tangannya yang lain berkelap kelip dan bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia mengangkat ponsel tersebut dan melihat siapa yang tengah menghubunginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menjawab panggilan tersebut dan mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana? apakah ada informasi selanjutnya tentang mereka?"

"_Untuk saat ini mereka masih berada di sekitar Danau Shojiko. Mungkin sore nanti mereka akan menuju hutan Aokigahara dan menginap disana."_

"Bagus. Persiapkan untuk nanti malam."

_"Baik Ketua. Dan satu lagi.. mungkin ia sudah tau tentang penyerangan kita. Mengingat Pemimpin klan pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai insting yang kuat dan peka terhadap suatu hal."_

"Ya memang begitu. Baguslah jika ia mengetahuinya. Dan aku akan sedikit merubah rencana awal."

"_Memangnya apa Ketua?"_

"Gadis itu.. bawa ia padaku."

"_Gadis?"_

"Ya.. gadis yang bersamanya. Pastikan kau membawanya padaku dengan keadaan selamat."

"_Aha.. baik Ketua. Akan saya laksanakan."_

Tut.

Sambungan telepon dimatikan.

Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai. "Lihat saja Sasuke.. seberapa berharganya gadis itu untukmu."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Nah minna-san! ada yang kangen sama saya? #plak hihihu.. saya datang lagi membawa updatean ke empat fic ini. Gomenasai jika saya sempat ngaret karena keterbatasan waktu saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini hehe.. tapi santai aja nggak bakal saya gantungin karrna,saya nggakmau digantungin juga sama para readers whaahaha...

_**Obrolan Author : **_

_**ikalutfi97 -san :**__ hehe.. ya seperti itulah. Detik detik dimana SasuSaku mulai dekat. Kalo dibilang musuh... emm mungkin, tapi nanti akan saya kuak di chapter-chapter depan tentang siapa sebenarna si ketua ini. hehe.. nah di sini juga insting si Sasu saya bikin kuat, jadi ia bisa peka sama apa aja kecuali perasaannya.. Arigatou sudah menunggu Ika-san XD_

_._

_**Nagisa Yuuki-san : **__Nah nah! Nagi-chaaaannn.. horassss.. bagaimana kabarnya? hehe sudah lama nggak say hello ataupun sekedar memberikan review di fic anda karena saya sedikit sibuk hehe.. jadi nggak sempat ngereview, tapi malah balik menjadi silent readers. wkwkw.. gomenasaiiiii :( Entah ide ini mengalir dengan sendirinya, jari saya refleks gerak sendiri kalo saya lagi mood ngetik hehe.. Eh iya Nagi-san.. disini ternyata asik juga, semuanya ramah-ramah dan membuat saya cukup bersemangat untuk menorehkan segala isi hati dan pikiran #plak kepanjangan! oh ya boleh juga tuuhh di coba.. tapi saya masih ada tanggungan fic yang belum saya selesaikan. karena jika banyak fic yang harus saya selesaikan itu cukup membuat saya tida fokus mengetik hehe.. gomenasaii.. tapi saya sangat tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan anda. XD saya juga seneng bisa nyapa Nagi-san disini :*_

_._

_**GaemSJ-san : **__aaaaaa.. gomenasai Gaem-san XO karena saya ngetiknya lewat tab dan harus teliti sangat karena keyboardnya terlalu mini. huhuhu... akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sulit fokus untuk melnjutkan lagi.. tapi akhirnya taaaaarrrraaaa.. chapter 4 update! :*? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... #mimisanalasanji_

_._

_**KuroNeko10-san : **__Terimakasih sudah menunggu Neko-san :D ya sikap si Sasu sudah mulai melunak sama su Saku. Karena saya fans Sasusaku makanya saya mau bikin mereka nanti lengket terus hehe.. oh iya saya hanya ingin sesopan mungkin Neko-san.. karena saya sangat menghormati anda dan juga para readers maupun authir disini hehe.. jadi terimakasih sudah menunggu XD_

_._

_**hanazono yuri-san : **__Okeyy.. chapter 4 update.. selamat membaca :D_

_._

_**Blue Chery-san : **__nah nah! mungkin jawabannya pada chapter besok Chery-san.. di chapter ini masig momen SasuSakunya. Di chapter besok awal konfliknya hehe.. tapi saya sedikit kaku dalam pembuatan konflik.. harap maklum karena saya bukan profesional XD arigatou sudah menunggu.._

_._

_**Lhylia Kiryu-san : **__Arigatou Kiryu-san XD ini karena anda juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mengkoreksi fic saya hehe.. saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih XD sepertinya saya tak bisa menghindari typo. karrna saya ngetiknya cuma dari hape aja huhuhu.._

_._

_**Nurulita as Lita-san : **__Argatou Lita-san XD chapter 4 Update.. selamat membaca.._

_**.**_

Okelah.. sampai disini dulu obrolan gaje saya. Gomenasai jika masih ada kekurangan ataupun typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana karena kurangnya kejelian saya dan juga kalimat yang kurang *ngeh di benak para readers sekalian. Akhir kata saya sangat mengharapkan **Kritik dan Saran** dari anda sekalian untuk membuat fic saya semakin menghibur anda dan serta tidak mengecewakan.

_**Yo! minna.. see you next chapter! XD**_

_**Jaa nee..**_

_**Salam Hangat Revi-san.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Love You, Wolf-kun!**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_

_**Lycan (Origin) : **__Spesies (mutan) manusia serigala berdarah murni dengan gen serigala yang lebih dominan. Spesies ini ditandai dengan tinggi mencapai 2,5meter, badan lebih besar dan kekuatan yang cukup mampu membunuh semua penduduk satu desa dengan sekali serang. Tak hanya itu, manik mata mereka umumnya berwarna merah darah yang menyala dengan pupil berbentuk vertikal. Yang cukup mengagumkan dari spesies ini adalah transformasi. Mereka yang mempunyai gen ini, bisa melakukan tiga transfornasi. _

_Yaitu Manusia, Werewolf, dan serigala._

_**Lycanthropes : **__Spesies (mutan) manusia serigala berdarah campuran ras manusia dengan gen manusia yang lebih dominan. Umumnya spesies ini tidak dapat bertransformasi utuh layaknya manusia serigala pada umumnya. Hanya saja mereka menggunakan sebuah pil atau suntikan dengan cairan khusus yang dibuat oleh ilmuwan mereka untuk berubah menjadi seekor manusia serigala. Spesies ini ditandai dengan tinggi tubuh mencapai 2meter, badan lebih kecil, dan kekuatan mereka berada jauh dibawah dari spesies __**Lycan. **__Walaupun begitu mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tak hanya itu, spesies mutan ini ditandai dengan iris kuning dengan pupil vertikal saat bertransformasi. Mereka hanya mampu melakukan 2 transformasi. _

_Yaitu Manusia dan Werewolf._

_**Lytronium : **__Sejenis obat-obatanyang biasa digunakan oleh mutan (__**Lycanthropes) **__untuk berubah menjadi Werewolf. Umumnya yang menggunakan obat tersebut adalah keturunan mutan dengan gen manusia yang lebih dominan. Komposisi cairan tersebut tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Terdiri dari darah, hati, kulit dan juga air liur serigala. Obat tersebut terdiri dari dua jenis, kapsul dan cair. Efek obat ini bukanlah permanen, namun hanya sementara waktu saja._

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Happy Reading and Enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Senja menyambut. Semburat scarlet terlihat jelas dan indah bagi pasang indera siapapun yang melihatnya. Di ufuk barat, segerombolan burung hendak kembali ke sarangnya setelah melakukan aktifitas mencari makan. Cahaya matahari semakin meredup, hingga udara di sekitar yang semulanya hangat berganti dengan hawa dingin.

Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai di hutan Aokigahara. Keduanya mendirikan tenda dan menyalakan sebuah api unggun kecil pada tumpukan kayu kering. Sejak beranjak dari Danau Shojiko, Sasuke memperlihatkan gelagat yang sedikit aneh membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sama seperti perjalanan mereka dari Danau Matsuko ke Danau Shojiko. Tak ada percakapan, hening, dan saling menyegel rapat-rapat kedua bibir mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara derap langkah kaki beserta hembusan angin yang menggoyang-goyangkan pepohonan.

Sebenarnya sejak mereka memasuki kawasan Aokigahara Jukai, Sakura merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi. Beberapa kali bulu kuduknya meremang senada dengan angin dingin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai kulitnya. Suasana sore pada Hutan tersebut begitu mencekam. Belum lagi kabut yang cukup tebal membatasi jarak pandang hanya mencapai 2meter saja. Pepohonan yang amat rimbun dan ditumbuhi lumut tebal pada bagian bawahnya semakin menampakkan kesan aura yang errrr- mengerikan.

Aokigahara Jukai (Hutan Aokigahara) disebut juga 'Hutan Lautan Pepohonan' karena saking banyaknya pohon yang tumbuh disana. Salah satu hal yang cukup terkenal adalah Fenomena Jitatsu (Bunuh Diri) yang marak terjadi di hutan tersebut. Tak ayal jika beberapa pelancong yang kebetulan atau sengaja lewat disana akan menemukan beberapa barang berserakan, pita untuk menandai jalan yang tertempel pada pohon, hingga mayat orang yang bunuh diri. Hiiii... membayangkannya saja sudah cukup ngeri apalagi benar-benar bertemu dengan seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi bulu kuduk Sakura merinding hanya karena mengingat sebuah mitos yang di katakan oleh sahabatnya, Ino sebelum ia berangkat. Bukan karena mempercayai mitos tersebut, tapi karena ia teringat kata JITATSU yang ditekankan pengucapannya oleh Ino. Sangat mantap hingga kata tersebut terus beterbangan di kepalanya.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, mencoba untuk menyadarkan diri dan menghilangkan pikiran tentang mitos tersebut.

_'Ah.. Tenng Sakura, itu hanyalah sebuah mitos konyol! tak ada yang seperti itu! lagi pula selama kau menjejakkan kaki di Aokigahara kau tidak menemukan beberapa barang mencurigakan. Itu tak membuktikan bahwa mitos itu benar!_

Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk membuat Sakura harus memakai jaket berlapis dengan kaos serta sebuah hem panjang. Karena saking dinginnya kini ia memakai pakaian berlapis empat. Tak lupa ia mengenakan celana panjang anti dingin yang berbahan seperti kain parasut dikombinasi dengan kaus kaki tebal hingga betisnya. Walaupun begitu ia masih saja merasakan dingin yang diam-diam masuk melalui celah-celah kecil dan membelai kulit kakinya. Sakura melirik pemuda yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Pemuda itu sedang menatap api unggun sembari sesekali manik matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sakura mengerling. '_Apakah ia tak kedinginan?'_

Pasalnya Sasuke hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang serta celana panjang. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat pemuda itu memang tak tampak kedinginan. Rasa heran dan penasaran Sakura bertambah tatkala Sasuke dangan santainya menganggap suasana dan hawa di sekitarnya biasa saja. Ekspresi wajahnyapun terlihat cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar tak merasakan kedinginan.

Sungguh aneh.

"Emm.. Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura pelan mencoba mencairkan suasana hening diantara mereka. Sasuke tak bergeming, manik hitamnya masih menatap intens api unggun di depannya.

"Apa.. kau.. tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang pemuda itu akan lontarkan. Namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Ia tak habis pikir, bukankah sebelumnya mereka sudah terlihat akrab? tapi entah karena apa sejak perjalanannya menuju danau Shojiko, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak berbincang dan membuka suara. Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah menjadi semula, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dan tak bisa memahami pemuda yang bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Begitu sulit untuk mencoba menyelami lubuk hatinya, mematahkan sikap kaku dan dingin yang menjadi tameng terlapaui kokoh.

Sakura menghela nafas, dengan mudahnya ia bisa menebak bahwa pertanyaannya tak akan mendapatkan jawaban walaupun sekedar 'Hn' saja. Ia juga sadar, bahwa untuk berteman dengan pemuda itu harus melalui jalan yang sulit bahkan terjal hingga akhirnya sampai pada-

"Hn."

-inti hatinya.

Apa?

Hn?

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya?

Ia melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada pemuda berambut dark tersebut. Pemuda itu masih saja memandangi api unggun. Sakura ragu dengan jawaban Sasuke, apakah pemuda itu benar-benar tak merasakan hawa dingin?

Bagaimana jika diam-diam ternyata Sasuke memang kedinginan?

Ah mengapa ia berpikir kalau ia benar-benar di posisi sebagai orang yang jahat karena membiarkannya kedinginan. Sementara itu ia sendiri memakai pakaian berlapis hingga empat buah pakaian yang ia pakai.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, setengah badannya masuk kedalam tenda dan mengambil sebuah barang. Lantas ia keluar dengan menenteng selimut yang cukup hangat. Dengan lincah tangannya membuka selimut tersebut, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, bentangan selimut tersebut ia letakkan diatas tubuh Sasuke dan menutupkannya hingga ke dada.

Sasuke terkesiap atas perlakuan Sakura kepadanya.

"Nah! semoga selimut ini sedikit menghangatkanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku tak tau kau memang merasa kedinginan atau tidak, namun setidaknya jangan biarkan dirimu terkena angin malam. Tidak baik, atau kau akan masuk angin. Ingat! kita masih harus mendokumentasikan Danau Saiko, Kawaguchi, Yamanaka dan juga Gunung Fuji." Sakura tersenyum.

"Jadi kita harus menjaga kondisi agar tidak drop ataupun sakit. Ne.. bolehkan aku duduk di sampingmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Namun tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. Beralaskan dedauan dan juga tumpukan daun pinus kering sehingga tidak kontak langsung dengan tanah. Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya dari sudut matanya. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Sakura bersikeras untuk berteman dengannya.

"Uwaaahh.. airnya sudah matang!" pekik Sakura. Kemudian Gadis itu segera mengangkat panci yang berisi air panas dan menuangkannya pada dua buah cup mie instant.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Manik Sasuke tak lepas dari senyuman Sakura. Cukup lama ia terpana karena sebuah senyuman. Lalu ia kembali menatap api unggun.

"Sakura.." Sakura menoleh.

"Tetaplah waspada."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Apakah mereka benar-benar berada di Aokigahara sektor barat?"

"Ya Ketua! saya sudah memastikan mereka memang berada di sekirtar area tersebut."

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Baguslah! jika anak buahmu sudah siap, tepat pukul sepuluh nanti kita akan menyerang mereka."

"Baik Ketua. Saya yakin rencana ini akan berhasil."

"Deidara.. kau yang memimpin. Selagi anak buahmu sibuk menyerang Sasuke, carilah celah untuk menculik gadis itu! dan langsung bawa ia kemari."

"Ha'i, wakarimashita!"

Sekejap mata, pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

"Sasuke ya? emmm.. seorang mutan berdarah serigala murni dengan kekuatan dan insting yang sangat kuat. Tak heran para tetua klan memilihmu menjadi pemimpin serta penguasa Fujiyama. Aahhh.. tapi aku akan membelokkan arah takdirmu."

Perlahan tubuh pemuda itu ditumbuhi bulu-bulu yang cukup tebal dan sedikit kaku. Kakinya membesar dan berubah bentuk seperti kaki seekor serigala. Tubuhnyapun tak berbeda, ia bertambah tinggi dan bulu-bulu tersebut melebat hingga menutupi semua tubuhnya. Karena badannya semakin membesar dengan otot yang terus bertambah kekar, baju tersebut robek dan menyisakan sebuah celana yang membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jari kaki dan tangannya juga berubah, yang semula dengan kuku ala manusia, kini digantikan dengan kuku yang sangat keras, runcing dan tajam layaknya perubahan manusia serigala dalam Film An American Werewolf in London ataupun Underworld.

Begitu juga wajah pemuda itu moncongnya kian maju, dahinya sedikit ke belakang, serta gigi taringnya yang sangat runcing memanjang hingga 10cm. Tak lupa, bulu-bulu berwarna hitam pekat juga tumbuh melapisi kulit wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan perubahan itu, manik matanya berwarna semerah darah dengan pupil yang berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah garis vertikal berwarna hitam. Lantas sebuah ekor dengan bulu yang lebat muncul dari balik tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap mata, pemuda itu bereformasi menjadi seekor mutan manusia serigala.

"Tunggu waktu kematianmu.. Uchiha Sasuke."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Ittadakimasu..." ucap Sakura girang.

Tangannya memegang sumpit yang mengapit helaian mie dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Perutnya sudah tak bisa lagi di ajak berkompromi untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Mau tak mau ia melahap duluan cup mie miliknya. Sementara itu Sasuke melirik gadis berambut pink dengan tatapan yang entah menyiratkan apa.

"Sakura."

Sakura masih dengan aktifitasnya melahap helaian mie. "Hn?"

Sasuke diam, sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Namun ia sedikit ragu, hanya saja ia ingin mengetahui mengapa Sakura mendekatinya dan ingin berteman dengannya. Menurutnya itu hal yang aneh. Sakura yang notabenenya adalah mahasiswi paling populer dan rajin, serta memiliki banyak kawan secara langsung mengatakan ingin berteman dengannya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung gadis itu rela menyuapi dan merelakan selimut hangat satu-satunya yang gadis itu bawa dipakai olehnya. Bukan pertama kali, tapi sudah kedua kalinya.

Gadis itu.

Terlalu baik.

"Sasu.. ke.."

Sakura melambai tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa Sasuke? ah ya... kau lapar? aaaaa.. gomenasai, tapi sedikit lagi aku selesai." ucap Sakura seraya menyumpit kembali mie miliknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura melalui sudut mata.

Sebelumnya tak pernah ada satupun gadis yang sedekat ini, apa lagi meminta untuk menjadi teman. Sakura adalah teman pertamanya, Sakura adalah sesosok gadis yang tak mengenal kata menyerah, Sakura adalah sesosok wanita yang cukup unik dan juga ramah. Dan Sakura adalah sosok gadis yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Aku ingin bertanya." ucapnya. Nada bicaranya sedikit melembut.

"Tanyakanlah." Sakura masih saja menyumpit mie hingga tetes terakhir.

"Mengapa kau.. ingin berteman denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu yang selalu mengganjal Sasuke. Apakah karena kasihan? Atau ingin memanfaatkannya? Sasuke menoleh bersamaan dengan usainya Sakura menikmati mie tersebut.

"Aaaahhh.. kenyangnya!" ucap Sakura girang seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Oh ya! sekarang Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura menyambar cup mie milik Sasuke, kemudian ia mengambil sumpit dari dalam pembungkus dan mengaduknya.

Oke!

Dia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke, dan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan heran tanpa kekesalan sedikitpun.

"Emm.. berteman ya? entahlah Sasuke-kun, sikap dingin dan cuekmu yang membuatku bertambah penasaran untuk mengenal lebih dalam tentangmu."

Apa? mengenal lebih dalam?

Hey Sakura sadarkah kau dengan perkataanmu?! Kau sukses membuat pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah! lihat saja!

Namun Sakura tak memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menyuapimu Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menyumpit mie tersebut dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming, ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar namun mendalam.

Saat itu juga indera pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dengan sangst jelas ia bisa mendengar beberapa pasang kaki yang sedang berjalan mendekati dimana dirinya dan Sakura berada. Kira-kira jarak langkah kaki tersebut sekitar 500meter dari sebelah kanan mereka. Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Sakura begitu heran melihat raut wajah Sasuke berubah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-kun.. ada ap-"

"Diamlah. Ambil dan peganglah tongkat yang sebelumnya ku berikan padamu."

Sakura bingung, namun melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu serius ia segera meletakkan cup mie tersebut dan mengambil tongkat kayu yang runcing pada bagian atas dan bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. me-mangnya ada apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada api unggun yang mulai meredup. Pandangannya tajam. Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa, gunakan tongkat tersebut sebagai alat untuk melindungimu." ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Ha?"

Sakura masih tak mengerti. Ingin sekali ia melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan menyelidik, namun ia urungkan mengingat mungkin saja suasana hati Sasuke sedang tidak baik.

Sasuke masih menatap api unggun, pandangannya tak berubah sedikitpun. Tajam bak sebuah sinar laser yang bisa menembus kepala hingga berlubang. Kelopak matanya berkedip dengan ritme yang cukup lama. Nafasnya teratur, detak jantungnyapun senada dengan tarikan dan hembusan nafas. Indera pendengarannya tak lagi menangkap suara langkah kaki dan suara-suara aneh lainnya. Saat itu juga suasana di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura begitu tenang dan hening. Anginpun tak bertiup, dedaunan yang semula bergoyang kini hanya diam tak berkutik seakan menunggu masanya untuk gugur.

Hening.

Tak ada suara.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringaian terpahat jelas pada bibir Sasuke. Kelopak matanya mengatup, menyembunyikan manik kelam yang mungkin saja memberikan jawaban atas seringaiannya tersebut. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Keluarlah kalian." ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

Sakura menoleh.

_Kalian? apa maksudnya? _pikir Sakura.

**sreeek.. tap... tap..**

"Ternyata benar insting dan inderamu sangat tajam. Sudah ku duga bahwa kau sudah merasakan kehadiranku sebelumnya... Sasuke..san." ucap seseorang dari balik pohon. Sosok tersebut kemudian menampakkan diri. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 24tahun berbadan tegap dan juga memiliki rambut pirang panjang. Poninya menjuntai sehingga menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Hissashiburi.. Sasuke-san."

Sasuke diam saja. Kemudian beberapa orang turut muncul dari balik kegelapan dan pohon. Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, ia mendapati pemuda tersebut telah berdiri dengan jarak satu meter dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap pemuda tersebut daru ujung rambut hingga kaki. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah lebar berwarna gelap didominasi oleh sedikit corak bagian kerahnya. Ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat, kini ia dan Sasuke telah dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang mungkin seusia dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Sakura mencondongkan badannya dan hendak berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.. apakah mereka teman-temanmu?" bisiknya.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia masih tak bergeming, masih asyik membungkam mulut dan menyembunyikan manik matanya.

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa maksud kedatangan kami Sasuke-san." ucap pemuda itu.

"Ohh.. wah wah.. dan lihat ada seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan cukup manis disini."

Pemuda itu berniat menghampiri Sakura, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri, menoleh dan menatap tajam pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Hey Kiba.."

"Hn."

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat cemas.

Mereka tengah berada di dalam penginapan yang berada tak jauh dari Tokyo Imperial Palace. Demi menghemat pengeluaran, mereka menyewa satu penginapan dengan dua ranjang. Memang harga penginapan tersebut tidaklah murah, selain itu ukuran penginapannyapun tak lebih dari 5x5meter dengan kamar mandi berada di dalam. Sungguh sempit. Namun hanya penginapan tersebutlah yang tersisa dan paling murah. Setidaknya lumayan daripada harus mendirikan tenda dan berkemah seperti orang-orang yang tuna wisma maupun gelandangan.

Kiba mendongak dan muncul dari dalam selimutnya. "Setidaknya di bersama laki-laki."

"Tapi kau tau sendiri.. Sasuke orang yang cuek dan sangat dingin pada siapapun! memangnya bisa ia menjaga dan melindungi Sakura?"

"Hey! jika kau terlalu khawatir begitu, sampai besokpun kau tak akan tenang! lagi pula jangan pernah meragukan insting seorang laki-laki, bagaimanapun sikap laki-laki tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis berada dalam bahaya!" ucap Kiba setengah berteriak.

Ino menoleh dan menatap Kiba tajam. "Apa-apaan kau?! kenapa malah membentakku?!"

Kiba menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku tidak membentakmu! aku hanya menjelaskan padamu! dan mengapa kau malah berteriak?! ahhhh... cukup.. aku cukup lelah untuk berdebat denganmu!"

Seakan sudah mengetahui hal yang akan terjadi, Kiba menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya pada selimut dan menutupi kedua telinganya. Sementara itu Ino terus uring-uringan atas sikap Kiba kepadanya. Tangannya meraih selimut yang menutupi tubuh pemuda itu dan bersiap menariknya.

1..

2..

3..

**Bruukk!**

Tarikan Ino yang cukup kencang membuat Kiba terguling dan jatuh dari atas ranjang penginapan.

Kiba meringis sembari bangkit dan memegang siai kepalanya yang secara tak sengaja mendarat tak sempurna pada lantai. "APA-APAAN KAU?!"

Ino bersidekap. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang.

"Hey? apa kau percaya dengan mitos manusia serigala pemakan manusia di kaki Fujiyama?"

Nah! kini Ino tak menghiraukan Kiba yang tak terima akan perlakuannya.

"Hn? memangnya ada mitos seperti itu?" Kiba balik bertanya.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini norak atau memang ketinggalan jaman?"

"Tch!"

Percuma berbicara dengan Ino, jika akhirnya ia selalu dipojokkan dengan perkataan maupun pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya seakan-akan bersalah. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya dan gadis berambut pirang tersebut bertolak belakang. Seperti minyak dengan air.

"Aku mendengar bahwa ada sekelompok manusia serigala yang hidup di kaki Fujiyama. Beberapa pelancong hilang pertahunnya. Tak hanya itu, di hutan Aokigahara juga sering terjadi JITATSU atau bunuh diri. Dari penglihatan beberapa orang, para manusia serigala sering menampakkan diri bahkan mengambil dan memakan mayat-mayat orang yang bunuh diri. Hiiii..." Ino bergidik ketika menceritakan kembali mitos yang diceritakan oleh neneknya.

"Bagaimana nasib Sakura?" Gadis itu frustasi. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang tersebut hingga berantakan. Lantas ia menoleh pada pemuda yang tengah duduk bersila di lantai. Pemuda itu memandang bosan Ino seakan tak tertarik dengan cerita tersebut.

"Kau masih mempercayai mitos itu? hey?! itu hanya cerita konyol yang dibuat oleh para orang-orang kuno untuk menakuti anak-anak agar tidak bermain-main terlalu jauh di hutan!"

Ino mendelik. Mengapa pemuda itu seperti sahabat pinknya, Sakura. Tak percaya dengan mitos ataupun hal-hal misteri yang menurutnya memang terjadi. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung berita penemuan jasad yang terkoyak oleh para relawan tersiar dengan jelas walaupun sedikit diblurkan saat menyorot jasad tersebut.

"Itu bukan cerita konyol bodoh! itu memang terjadi!"

Kiba memicingkan matanya. "Buktinya?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir. Memang saat ini ia tak mempunyai bukti yang cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan pemuda tersebut. Namun ia sangat yakin bahwa mitos manusia serigala memang ada.

"Kau tak bisa membuktikannya?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Cih! memang saat ini aku tak bisa membuktikan! tapi lihat saja nanti!" Ino memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli. Sementara itu ledakan tawa Kiba memenuhi penginapan hingga menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak ayal membuat beberapa orang yang turut menginap di penginapan seberang melempari jendela dengan barang-barang seperti kertas ataupun botol minuman.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Jadi Sasuke-san.. bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berolahraga malam ini? ahhh.. sudah lama rasanya tak bermain-main denganmu."

Sasuke masih menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. Aura membunuh terasa sangat kental dan menusuk pori-pori siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka. Berbagai kilatan listrik transparan menguar diantara keduanya. Sakura memperhatikan mereka bergantian. Ia tak menyangka mereka berdua saling kenal. Namun yang membuat gadis pink tersebut heran jika mereka berdua memang berteman, mengapa Sasuke memasang ekspresi wajah tidak suka?

"Apa kau tidak keberatan Sasuke-san? oh mari kita buat kesepakatan.. jika kami menang, kami akan membawa gadis ini." Pemuda itu menunjuk Sakura. Sakura begitu terkejut.

_Apa-apaan itu?! siapa orang ini?! seenaknya saja menjadikanku sebagai taruhan!_

"Dan begitu sebaliknya.." lanjutnya sembari sebuah seringaian muncul pada bibir pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendecih.

"Kita lihat saja."

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda. Manik kelamnya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik musuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa orang diantara mereka merogoh kantung dan melemparkan sebuah benda kecil kedalam mulut masing-masing. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka terlihat kesakitan. Mungkin karena saking sakitnya, mereka mencengkeram kepala, perut ataupun menarik rambut mereka sendiri. Penglihatan Sakura terbatas, penerangan di area tersebut hanyalah api unggun yang sedikit demi sedikit padam. Sinar bulanpun tak mampu menyusup masuk, hanya sebagian kecilnya saja yang bisa menembus celah-celah sempit dedaunan yang sangat rimbun.

Suasana di sekitar terasa mencekam. Sakura menggenggam tongkat kayu tersebut dengan sangat erat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari beberapa orang. Ia masih bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? mengapa firasatku sangat buruk tentang ini?_

Seketika suara tersebut berhenti di gantikan dengan suara geraman diikuti oleh nafas berat yang terputus-putus. Geraman yang begitu menggetarkan jiwa, saking ngerinya hingga membuat tulang dan persendian terasa ngilu.

"Sakura. Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk lari.. larilah. Sementara ini tetaplah disini." Sasuke berucap tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Kemudian Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura diikuti oleh beberapa orang termasuk pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Sakura semakin tak mengerti. Dimana orang-orang yang semula mengelilingi di sekitar area tempatnya. Mengapa muncul suara seperti geraman anjing atau serigala? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

Api unggun yang sebelumnya masih membara, kini telah padam. Gelap, hanya seberkas sinar rembulan yang menyelinap masuk. Itupun tak cukup untuk menerangi di sekitar tempatnya duduk. Dan Sasuke, ia merasa pemuda itu berjalan menjauhinya diikuti oleh beberapa langkah kaki hewan berkaki dua.

"Sa..su.. ke.."

Perasaan takut mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia sendirian dalam gelap. Kayu-kayu yang semula masih menjadi bahan bakar api, kini hanya terlihat bara merahnya saja. Sakura mendekap dirinya sendiri dan berusaha untuk menenangkan, namun nihil. Perasaan takutnya mulai meluap-luap.

Dimana Sasuke?

Dan dimana mereka?

Saat itu juga, sebuah hembusan nafas hangat dan berat membelai telinga kanan Sakura. Sontak saja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dengan sisa keberaniannya, ia mencoba menoleh kearah sosok yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Perlahan kepalanya bergerak ke samping kanan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, hatinya tak kalah gelisah merasakan ada sebuah firasat buruk yang mendera. Siapa yang berada di sampingnya? apakah Sasuke?

Mustahil.

Ia melihat sendiri pemuda bersurai dark tersebut berjalan menjauhi tempatnya. Dan harusnya saat ini ia benar-benar sendirian. Hangat nafas tersebut kembali terasa menimbulkan uap-uap kecil yang,menempel pada kulit telinga dan sebagian wajah Sakura bagian kanan disertai dengan sebuah geraman hewan.

Apa?

Geraman?

Sakura semakin bergidik, suara geraman tersebut terdengar cukup keras. Tak hanya itu, jantungnya seolah-olah terpompa lebih cepat hampir setara dengan kecepatan mesin kendaraan bermotor hingga 30km perjam. Keberaniannya terkuras, ia hendak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berada disampingnya. Lagi-lagi rasa penasaran bercampur dengan rasa takutnya. Berbaur menjadi satu hingga menciptakan sebuah perasaan yang kacau. Ia tetap ingin menolehkan kepala tapi tubuhnya tak mampu menerima perintah. Syarafnya seakan-akan mati rasa. Membeku di tempat, terasa kaku dan bergetar hebat. Satu-satunya ia hanya bisa menggerakkan bola emeraldnya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah membuatnya cukup ketakutan. Perlahan ia menggerakkan bola matanya.

Gelap.

Tidak banyak cahanya rembulan yang masuk menembus rimbunnya dedaunan. Maniknya masih tetap memandang intens berharap menangkap seseorang yang mencoba berbaik hati untuk menemaninya. Beberapa saat kemudian harapan tersebut terkabul. Namun bukan seperti dugaannya. Melainkan sepasang bola mata yang jaraknya cukup berdekatan, sedikit besar dan berwarna kuning menyala. Di tengah-tengah iris tersebut, pupil dengan bentuk vertikal berwarna gelap membidik tajam dirinya.

Sakura begitu terkejut.

Ia tau mata tersebut bukanlah ciri khas manik mata manusia. Namun seekor hewan. Bisa dikatakan milik anjing atau serigala.

_S-siapa i-itu?_

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kelopak matanya mengatup menyembunyikan manik kelam khasnya. Di belakangnya, pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut turut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi.. kau takut jika gadismu mengetahui kalau kau adalah seorang mutan Sasuke-san?"

"Tch! bukan urusanmu!"

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Dan kini akan menjadi urusanku Sasuke-san.."

"Ck!"

Pemuda pirang tersebut mundur beberapa langkah. Tangannya mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Mereka mengerti dan kemudian bersiap mendekati Sasuke. Kini anak buahnya tersebut bukan lagi sesosok manusia. Melainkan manusia serigala dengan tinggi tubuh mencapai 2 meter. Manik mata mereka berwarna kuning menyala dikombinasi dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam, tubuh mereka dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu tebal nan kaku berwarna keabuan. Namun saat itu, penerangan di sekitar mereka hanyalah seberkas sinar rembulan yang tak cukup.

Jangan lupa.

Penglihatan seorang manusia serigala lebih tajam, apalagi saat malam hari. Dengan bantuan kegelapan malam, mereka akan lebih mudah mengamati mangsanya dari jarak tertentu.

"Terlalu cepat untuk melawanku."

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Kini manik kelam yang sebelumnya berada di sana, digantikan dengan iris berwarna merah menyala dengan pupil vertikal. Namun ia masih menahan untuk bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala. Baginya melawan mereka tak perlu menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Hanya menggunakan jentikan jari kelingkingking saja mereka mungkin tak berdaya. Apalagi jika menggunakan kekuatan penuh, bisa dipastikan mereka yang berada disana habis tak tersisa.

Beberapa mutan tersebut melesat maju hendak menyerang Sasuke di segala arah. Dengan cepat kilat ia menghindari mereka dengan meloncat pada dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Mereka berpencar, dua mutan mengarah untuk menyerang Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke sanggup menghindar. Sebelah tangannya bertransformasi menjadi tangan manusia serigala. Dari jari tangannya yang sedikit memanjang, kuku yang juga memanjang dengan runcing pada bagian ujungnya, serta bulu-bulu tumbuh dan otot yang membesar.

Seorang mutan membuntutinya dan hendak mendaratkan cakarnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke bisa membaca setiap gerakan mereka. Lantas ia membalikkan badannya dan mencoba membaca celah kesempatan untuk menyerang titik vital atau kelemahan. Dalam hitungan detik, ia telah menemukan dimana titik vital mutan jadi-jadian tersebut. Sasuke melompat dan mendarat pada tanah, kepalanya mendongak, manik merahnya tertuju pada target. Tangannya ia arahkan kebelakang mencoba mengambil sebuah 'ancang-ancang'. Target semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga akhirnya...

_**Jleb.**_

Jari tangan Sasuke berhasil menancap pada dada mutan tersebut. Seketika mutan tersebut kembali berubah menjadi manusia dan terkulai lemas.

"Tch! merepotkan."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari tubuh yang menancap pada jari tangannya. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Instingnya kembali bekerja, ia merasakan ada beberapa orang- lebih tepatnya mutan- mendekat. Dari arah belakang dan juga atas. Benar saja, dua sosok mutan tengah berniat menikamnya dengan cakar yang runcing. Melesat tepat kearahnya, namun beberapa detik sebelum mereka sanggup menyerang Sasuke, pemuda dark tersebut telah menghindar terlebih dahulu meloncat ke salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar dan tinggi. Manik merahnya menatap tajam kedua mutan tersebut seakan dapat membunuh mereka dalam diamnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke berubah menjadi sesosok tangan manusia serigala lengkap dengan kuku tajam, otot dan juga bulu yang khas dimiliki oleh makhluk mitos tersebut. Sasuke terjun dari ketinggian, kedua bola matanya tak lepas dari mutan-mutan tersebut seperti sudah menentukan target dan menguncinya. Untung saja ia memiliki kelebihan dalam hal kecepatan, hingga melesat dalam kecepatan berapapun musuh tak dapat mendeteksi keberadaannya. Sejurus kemudian-

-_**jleb!**_

Ia mampu menembus punggung mutan tersebut hingga ke dada. Bau anyir darah yang cukup memuakkan membuatnya cepat-cepat mencabut kedua tangannya. Seketika kedua mutan tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lubang menganga pada punggung. Sasuke menatap kedua mayat mutan yang perlahan berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

Walaupun mereka terlihat kuat dan menyeramkan, mereka mempunyai kelemahan yang terletak pada dada bagian kelemahan dimana efek dari obat tersebut bekerja. Dengan melumpuhkannya di bagian tersebut, seketika mereka kembali pada tubuh normal dan meregang nyawa.

_Deg._

Tiba-tiba ia teringat gadis pink tersebut. Bagaimana keadaannya? apakah baik-baik saja?

Entah mengapa ia menjadi ragu jika Sakura akan menggunakan tongkat yang ia berikan untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia tau, Sakura pasti merasa shock jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang menampakkan diri di depan gadis itu. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah dan juga perasaan Sakura?

Ia ingat jika gadis pink tersebut tidak mempercayai hal-hal berbau mitos.

Saat itu juga dadanya diselimuti kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam. Dimana firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada Sakura mendesaknya untuk segera beranjak. Nalurinya sebagai laki-laki kian tumbuh seiring otaknya terus memikirkannya. Ia ingin-

-melindunginya.

Lantas ia berbalik menuju tempat dimana Sakura berada. Namun mungkin karena instingnya tidak bekerja dan terlalu asyik memikirkan Sakura, ia tak menyadari ada seorang mutan yang sedang melest tepat kearahnya. Dan-

-_**ZRRAAATHH!**_

.

.

Sakura terpaku menatap kedua bola mata tersebut. Ingin sekali ia berteriak, namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Pita suaranya serasa tak berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan. Kini rasa takutnya semakin memuncak, meledak-ledak tak tertahankan lagi di dalam tampungan rongga dadanya. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, sosok tersebut tak bergeming dan terus menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Tak berbeda dengan dadanya, otaknyapun juga serasa membeku. Tak bisa untuk berpikir. Kini hanyalah rasa takutnya yang amat sangat mendominasi setiap bagian organ tubuhnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sementara Sasuke entah berada dimana. Sakura benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dengan refleks, tubuhnya menuntunnya untuk bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan sosok tersebut. Ia sadar tongkat kayu yang Sasuke berikan tertinggal di dekat tenda karena saking shocknya ia. Berlari dan terus berlari entah kemana sepasang kaki akan membawanya. Yang pasti pergi menjauh, sejauh-jauhnya berharap ada sebuah pemukiman warga yang bisa digunakan untuk berlindung dari sosok tersebut. Walaupun ia tak tau dengan pasti apa dan siapa sosok itu, namun batinnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi.

Ritme langkahnya semakin cepat, beberapa kali kakinya tersandung oleh akar pepohonan yang mencuat ataupun batu-batu yang kebetulan saja menyumbul. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang guna mengawasi situasi apakah sosok tersebut mengejarnya atau tidak. Matanya menyipit mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya walaupun ditengah kegelapan. Ia menangkap sepasang bola mata yang menyala mengikutinya. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya tak ingin sosok tersebut menangkapnya.

Tunggu dulu!

_De-ja-vu._

Ia seperti pernah berada di saat seperti ini. Dikejar-kejar oleh sesosok makhluk misterius yang ada di dalam mitos maupun legenda yang diceritakan oleh Ino kepadanya. Otaknya berpikir keras mendalami bagian memorinya yang merekam tentang kejadian yang cukup persis ia alami saat ini. Bukan. Itu bukan sebuah ingatan. Melainkan-

-mimpi itu.

Mimpi kemarin malam. Kira-kira sedikit ada kesamaan antara situasi dalam mimpi dan saat ini. Ya ia tengah dikejar-kejar oleh sesosok entah manusia atau hewan. Namun di dalam mimpinya, Sakura dikejar oleh sosok manusia serigala bertubuh tinggi dengan sosok yang mengerikan, ditambah dengan taring dan gigi-gigi runcing yang sangat tajam.

Sakura membelalakkan manik emeraldnya. Manik tersebut sangat mirip dengan manik milik manusia serigala yang sedang mengejarnya. Jadi apakah sosok tersebut memanglah manusia serigala seperti didalam mimpinya?

Berkali-kali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis semua kemungkinan yang mengarah pada makhluk mitos tersebut.

_Tidak! tidak! makhluk tersebut tidaklah nyata. Hanya sebuah legenda dan mitos konyol untuk dipercayai. Tapi mengapa semuanya memang tampak nyata?!_

Tak salah lagi.

Geraman, mata dan nafas berat sosok tersebut memang mengarah pada kedua hewan berkaki empat tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya menyandung sebuah potongan akar pohon yang mencuat keluar. Potongan tersebut cukup tajam hingga menorehkan sebuah garis luka yang cukup panjang pada pergelangan kakinya. Ia terjatuh dan mendarat pada tempat yang sangat tidak nyaman. Sakura meringis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi rasa perih akibat goresan akar pohon yang cukup merobek kaus kaki dan melukai pergelangan kakinya. Ia bangkit dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba mewaspadai gerakan dari sosok tersebut yang semakin mendekat. Perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya, tangannya meraba ke sekeliling untuk mencari sebuah gundukan atau akar pohon yang cukup tinggi untuknya bersembunyi.

Tangannya terus meraba dan terus merayap mundur. Maniknya terpaku pada sepasang manik kuning menyala yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia terhenti tatkala punggungnya menyentuh sebuah benda besar nan keras, apalagi benda tersebut ditutupi sebuah lumut tebal. Ternyata benda tersebut adalah akar pohon beringin yang telah berusia puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tahun. Pantas saja ukuran akar tersebut cukup besar dan juga lebar.

Ia dalam posisi tersudut. Entah mengapa posisinya saat ini sama persis didalam mimpinya. Tersudut pada sebuah akar pohon. Lagi-lagi lintas memorinya kembali berputar. Seakan-akan ia telah tau hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Benar, tidak bisa lagi untuk kabur. Perih luka di kakinya semakin terasa hebat. Bak tersiram cairan alkohol berkadar tinggi hingga menimbulkan sakit yang amat sangat. Kakinya sudah lelah. Tak mampu ia berlari lebih jauh lagi.

Apa yang terjadi pada mimpinya kenyataan. Seperti yang Ino beritahukan sebelumnya bahwa mimpi merupakan pertanda hal apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Dan kini, ia benar-benar harus mempercayainya. Sebuah mitos yang ia anggap konyol dan hanya sebuah cerita karangan para orang-orang kuno yang memang menjadi kenyataan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Manik Sakura menangkap sosok tersebut kian mendekat. Semakin dekat, dan mendekat. Sakura bisa melihat sosok tersebut melalui kilatan cahaya petir. Sosok itu berdiri dengan dua kaki, wujudnya seperti manusia namun berkepala serigala, tangan serta kaki yang memiliki cakar bak seekor serigala. Tak salah lagi itu adalah makhluk legenda dan mitos yang Ino ceritakan kepadanya. Makhluk itu benar-benar-

-ada.

Dan nyata.

Sakura terpaku manatap makhluk setinggi 2meter tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, rasa takutnya kembali meluap, bahkan meledak-ledak dalam wadah rongga dadanya. Keringat dingin membasahi setiap inchi tubuhnya, mengalir dari dahi hingga dagunya. Beberapa cairan bening merembes dari sudut matanya karena ketakutan yang melanda. Kemudian samar-samar terdengar isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Makhluk tersebut berdiri kira-kira satu meter dari tempat Sakura. Menatap tajam pada sesosok manusia yang sedang ketakutan. Menurutnya Sakura seperti sebuah mangsa empuk yang siap disantap hidup-hidup. Namun makhluk tersebut mengurungkan niat ketika teringat permintaan 'sang Ketua' untuk membawanya dalam keadaan hidup dan selamat. Tangannya makhluk tersebut terangkat mungkin saja hendak mengayun.

Sakura membeku. Tepat seperti di dalam mimpinya. Apakah ia akan berakhir?

Apakah ia akan mati disini?

Sakura pasrah. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sampai saat inipun tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar.

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke.._

_Sasuke..kun.._

_Sasu..ke..kun.._

_"_Sasuke-kun.." lirihnya disertai isakan yang cukup kencang.

Hanya itu. Nama itu yang terus bergelayut dipikirannya. Berharap sang empu nama datang dan menolongnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ayunan tangan sang manusia serigala mengarah pada Sakura dan akhirnya..

_ZRRAAATTHH!_

_Jlebb!_

Sebuah kayu menancap pada dada kiri makhluk tersebut. Makhluk yang berwujud manusia serigala tersebut perlahan berubah bentuk, dari kepala, tangan, tubuh hingga kaki kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Akhirnya tumbang dan terkapar di atas tanah bebatuan. Sakura membuka kelopak matanya karena mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup asing. Manik emeraldnya menangkap seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya dengan posisi membelakangi. Ia tau sosok tersebut.

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya.

Maniknya beralih pada seseorang yang tengah terkapar dengan sebuah kayu menancap pada dadanya hingga menembus punggung. Lagi-lagi ia bergidik melihat darah yang mengucur dari sosok tersebut. Isakannya belum berhenti, entah berapa banyak air mata yang tumpah. Pandangannya kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Sasuke.. kun."

Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sakura, gadis itu nampak ketakutan. Hidungnya mencium bau darah manusia yang menurutnya sangat menggoda tenggorokannya. Ia tau itu darah siapa. Darah seorang manusia serigala sangat berbeda dengan darah manusia pada umumnya. Baginya darah dan daging manusia merupakan hidangan terlezat. Namun jangn kira, walaupun semenggoda apapun ia tak berminat sedikitpun untuk menyantap daging maupun darah manusia. Baginya itu hal yang sangat menjijikkan, lebih baik menyantap daging ayam hutan atau rusa. Manik matanya masih berwarna merah menyala, lantas pandangannya beralih pada kaki Sakura yang terluka.

Sasuke berbalik, ia bisa melihat Sakura yang terkejut. Mungkin gadis pink itu terkejut karena manik mata Sasuke berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura terpaku menatap Sasuke, pemuda dark tersebut menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau terluka." Sasuke menatap ergelangab kaki Sakura.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Manik emerald Sakura membidik manik merah Sasuke. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

"Hn? eh? e-entahlah.." Sakura menunduk, ia menarik kakinya yang terluka. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa sedikit membengkak dan sulit digerakkan.

Seakan mengetahui kondisi Sakura, Sasuke menempatkan tangan kanannya pada kedua lipatan lutut Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kirinya pada punggung gadis tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Pemuda emo tersebut menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Perlakuan Sasuke cukup membuatnya tersentak. Namun ia nemilih untuk bungkam dan membiarkan pemuda itu membawanya kembali ke tenda mereka.

Diam-diam Sakura melirik pada manik merah Sasuke yang menyala di kegelapan.

Bukannya mata Sasuke tidak berwarna demikian?

Mengapa bentuk iris matanya mirip dengan sosok makhluk mitos yang mengejarnya dan hanya berbeda warna?

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti. Otaknya terlalu lambat mencerna semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Mungkin karena shock dan rasa takutnya yang berlebih. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lelah, luka di kakinya seakan mati rasa. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke dan mencoba memnetralisir perasaan serta mengistirahatkan sejenak kedua matanya yang telah banyak menguras stok air matanya.

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Yo! saya datang lagi membawa updatean chapter 5. Gomenasai jika update kali ini terlalu ngaret sekali karena beberapa hari ini saya terkena syndrom meriang (merindukan kasih sayang) #plak. Oke jujur saja saya sedikit kaku buat bikin adegan actionnya karrna saya memang nggak mahir dalam hal itu. hehe.. tapi saya usahakan untuk terus menyusupkan sedikit adegan action kedalamnya. Saya minta maaf jika masih ada beberapa typo yang tersebar dimana-mana, entah karena mata saya yang tertutupi oleh pesona Sasuke atau apa #plak lagi.

_**Obrolan Author :**_

_**ikalutfi97-san : **__nah terimakasih Ika-san yang sudah nunggu fic abal saya. Gomenasai jika fic ini ngaret sekali hehe.. tapi saya datang lagi dan saya usahakan nggak nggantung XD. masak? saya rasa kurang greget karakter Sasu di sini huhuhu.. karena saya,masih belajar juga ngembangin karakter masing-masingnya. nah nah! ada pencerahan sedikitkah tentang si 'ketua' disini? spesiesnya sama kayak si Sasu lhooo wkw.._

_._

_**KuroNeko10-san : **__Holla Neko-san.. saya juga fansnya Si Sasu nih! jadi kita sama ya XD disini saya ulas sedikit tentang yang ngincar si Sasu pas 'ketua' bilang mau belokin takdirnya. hehe tapi nanti saya akan bahas di chapter-chapterselanjutnya hehe.. di chapter ini pula si nk buah 'ketua' gagal ngambil Sakura karena udah keduluan dibunuh sama Sasu. hehe.. kalo bikin mereka lengket sudah pasti :D terimakasih sudah menunggu Neko-san.. terimakasih pula sudah memberikan semangat kepada saya._

_._

_**GaemSJ-san : **__Yo! Gaem-san.. chapter 5 update.. selamat membaca XD terimakasih.._

_._

_**hanazono yuri-san : **__nah! chapter 5 update hana-san.. arigatou XD_

_._

_**Rizka scorpiogirl-san : **__Terimakasih Rizka-san.. chapter 5update.. selamat membaca XD terimakasih.._

_**.**_

Terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah mem-fav, foll, dan juga review. Saya menunggu tanggapan tentang chapter ini. Sertakan kritik dan saran agar fic saya lebih baik kedepannya.

_**See you next chapter! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Diam-diam Sakura melirik pada manik merah Sasuke yang menyala di kegelapan._

_Bukannya mata Sasuke tidak berwarna demikian?_

_Mengapa bentuk iris matanya mirip dengan sosok makhluk mitos yang mengejarnya dan hanya berbeda warna?_

_Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti. Otaknya terlalu lambat mencerna semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Mungkin karena shock dan rasa takutnya yang berlebih. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lelah, luka di kakinya seakan mati rasa. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke dan mencoba memnetralisir perasaan serta mengistirahatkan sejenak kedua matanya yang telah banyak menguras stok air matanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Love You, Wolf-kun!**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**Tambahan : **__Untuk spesies Lycan, hal yang sangat istimewa mereka dapat merubah beberapa anggota tubuh dengan setengah mutan. Seperti Sasuke yang merubah bentuk tangannya, manik matanya tanpa merubah bentuk anggota tubuh yang lain._

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Happy Reading and Enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke terus berjalan, manik merahnya masih berwarna merah menyala. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas Sakura yang tidak teratur menggelitik bagian pangkal lehernya. Ia tau jika Sakura benar-benar dalam keadaan syok berat, atau mungkin trauma karena tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya tersebut tak berhenti bergetar. Wajar saja jika seorang gadis yang notabenenya tak mempercayai makhluk mitos seperti manusia serigala, berhadapan dan melihat secara langsung dengan makhluk tersebut. Tingginya, tatapan memangsanya, detail sosoknya dan juga masih banyak hal mengerikan yang Sakura ketahui.

Takut? pastinya.

Sasuke merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Sakura tanpa pengawasannya. Dimana posisi Sakura sangat berbahaya yang memberikan kesempatan pada sesosok manusia serigala mencabik dan mencincangnya hidup-hidup. Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya mencoba untuk menenangkan dan memberikan sedikit kenyamanan untuk gadis bubble gum tersebut. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menetralisir rasa syok dan ketakutannya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu reaksi Sakura, perlahan gadis itu mulai tenang. Getaran tubuhnya mulai memudar, namun masih sedikit terasa. Nafasnya tak lagi terpompa, dan kini telah berangsur normal.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan langkah kakinya menuju tenda. Di sisi lain dirinya ia merasakan sedikit perasaan mengganjal. Jika di flashback ulang, saat ia menyerang beberapa mutan jadi-jadian tersebut pergerakan mereka tampak seperti telah terencana. Dan juga ia tak bertemu dengan Deidara -pemimpin dari penyerangan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sasuke menggali dalam-dalam pikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali dimana saat musuhnya tersebut menghilang. Jika memang semuanya sudah direncanakan, jadi ada kaitannya dengan menghilangnya Deidara dan juga penyerangan pada Sakura.

Entah mengapa semuanya terasa berkaitan. Dan sedikit masuk akal.

Namun sesosok mutan yang ia bunuh di depan Sakura bukanlah sosok Deidara.

Lalu dimana ia?

Ia kembali mengingat. Tepatnya saat semua anak buahnya bersiap menyerang, tak salah Deidara sedikit memundurkan posisinya. Saat Sasuke sibuk menyerang para mutan tersebut, mungkin saja Deidara bersembunyi seraya melihat pertempuran yang terjadi. Namun tak sedikitpun Sasuke dapat merasa kehadiran Deidara. Apakah pemuda pirang tersebut sudah pandai menyembunyikan aura kehadirannya?

"Sasu..ke..." gumaman pelan Sakura berhasil membuyarkan seluruh pikiran Sasuke saat itu juga. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Apa gadis itu mengigau? Dan mengigaukan Namanya?

Sasuke tak berekspresi apapun. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan biasa, hanya saja tersamarkan oleh kegelapan malam.

.

Masih menggendong Sakura, akhirnya sampailah mereka pada tenda. Api unggun yang sebelumnya menjadi penerangan satu-satunya, kini telah benar-benar padam. Hanya masih tersisa setitik bara api yang berwarna merah. Dengan manik yang masih berwarna merah menyala, Sasuke sedikit berjongkok membuka resleting pintu tenda. Lalu ia membaringkan Sakura di dalam tenda.

Sasuke meraih tasnya yang berada di sebelah tas Sakura, jarinya membuka resleting dan mengambil sebuah benda. Benda tersebut tak lain adalah sebuah lampu darurat berukuran sedang dengan 8buah bola lampu kecil di dalamnya. Lantas ia menghidupkan lampu tersebut dan menggantungnya pada langit-langit tenda. Ia sengaja menghidupkan lampu tersebut saat darurat saja. Mengingat lampu tersebut membutuhkan daya yang cukup besar dan jika daya tersebut habis, tak ada tempat untuknya men-charge lampu tersebut.

Saat itu juga Sakura menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidur sementaranya, kelopaknya mengerjap silau karena sinar lampu yang dihidupkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura.

"Beristirahatlah."

Manik Emerald Sakura menatap wajah pemuda emo itu dan menangkap sebuah luka goresan di bawah matanya. Luka tersebut masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Namun ekspresi Sasuke terlihat biasa saja. Lalu manik Sakura beralih ke sekujur tubuh Sasuke, dimana terdapat beberapa luka kecil disana.

"Sasuke-kun... kau terluka."

Sasuke melirik lukanya. "Hanya luka kecil. Lukamu yang cukup serius."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Selain cuek dan dingin kepada siapapun, Sasuke juga cuek terhadap keadaan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun itu luka kecil, tapi harus di obati agar tidak terjadi infeksi.

"Oh ya aku membawa kotak obat." Sakura memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Kemudian dengan sigap ia membuka tasnya, mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kain perca bergambar bunga sakura.

"Ini. Aku memang sengaja membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terluka." Sakura menyodorkan kotak tersebut.

Sementara itu Sasuke menatap kotak dan gadis pink tersebut bergantian. Ia begitu takjub dengan persiapan dan kecekatan Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang hingga sedetail-detailnya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa pemikiran seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis sangatlah kontras. Jika laki-laki tak mau repot dengan apa yang dibawanya karena tidak terlalu penting akan hal sepele. Berbeda dengan wanita yang benar-benar memikirkan dengan matang mana yang harus dibawa dan digunakan. Dari hal sepele hingga hal sebesar apapun. Tak peduli jika bawaannya sangatlah banyak karena mereka memang yakin akan membutuhkannya.

Sasuke menerima kotak tersebut. "Aku akan mengobati kakimu terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tak menjawab karena Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu melepas sepatunya dan kaus kaki yang telah robek hingga kulitnya. Jujur saja ia sedikit malu, bagaimana jika sepatu dan kakinya bau? itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat memalukan sepanjang masa. Dan menjadi aib dirinya. Oh astaga! ingin sekali ia mencari sebuah kantung plastik dan membungkus kepalanya.

Sakura merasakan hal tak biasa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Darahnya berdesir. Maniknya tak lepas memandangi sosok Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya dan mempersiapkan beberapa kapas dengan alkohol guna membersihkan lukanya. Muncul rona merah pada pipinya. Satu lagi sisi lain dari Sasuke yang ia ketahui. Pemuda itu benar-benar baik. Sangatlah baik. Sakura merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Sasuke begitu cekatan saat hendak mengobati dirinya. Ia tau mana saja obat yang harus digunakan terlebih dahulu.

Sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang terluka. Sesaat kemudian terasa sangat perih dan tak tertahankan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan sensasi perih yang sangat luar biasa. Padahal Sasuke sudah sangat pelan membersihkan lukanya. Matanya terasa panas, ada cairan bening mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Tahanlah sebentar." ucap Sasuke pelan seakan mengetahui apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Sakura masih menahan dirinya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan. Saat Sasuke menyudahi membersihkan pergelangan kakinya, rasa perih itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya basah karena kelopak matanya tak sanggup menampung debit air mata yang terus bertambah.

Benar saja, luka pada pergelangan kakinya cukup serius. Bahkan kini kakinya mulai membengkak. Seperti bongkahan kentang yang berukuran cukup besar. Sakura meringis, karena kelalaiannya ia terluka seperti ini. Ah andai saja ia tak berlari. Namun jika tak berlari, bisa dipastikan jika ia akan disantap hidup-hidup oleh makhluk tersebut.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar karena mengingat kembali sosok yang ditemuinya. Sungguh ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Makhluk itu. Makhluk mitos itu terasa benar-benar nyata. Ingin sekali ia memastikan bahwa yang terjadi malam ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk karena ocehan Ino yang mempengaruhinya. Sungguh konyol sekali. Namun sepertinya harapannya itu tak terwujud ketika rasa sakit dan perih di kakinya mengenyahkan segalanya. Dan secara otomatis kejadian yang ia alami benar-benar asli. Bukan mimpi.

"Sasuke.. kun.." suara Sakura yang bergetar memanggilnya. Sasuke yang sedang menuangkan cairan obat pada kapas mendongak.

"Mereka.. benar-benar-"

"-nyata?" tanya Sakura terbata.

Sasuke mengerti apa yang Sakura maksudkan. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura telah melihatnya. Melihat sosok tersebut di depan matanya. Tak ada alasan lain yang bisa mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura. Dan ia tak akan mengira jika Sakura akan mengetahuinya secepat ini. Dan cepat atau lambat Sakura juga akan mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sementara itu Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh pengharapan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah hal yang nyata. Berharap ada jawaban yang menyangkal semua penglihatannya malam ini. Namun semuanya berubah. Persepsinya pun juga turut berubah ketika Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun pelan Sakura bisa menangkap anggukan Sasuke.

Benar. Keadaan yang membuatnya mau tak mau percaya.

Sebuah mitos yang sebelumnya ia anggap sebuah lelucon. Sesosok makhluk mitos dan makhluk legenda yang dikenal dengan sebutan werewolf. Dan kini ia sedang mengalaminya seperti sebuah film-film fantasy dengan beberapa adegan action dan ia mendapat adegan yang sangat tidak beruntung.

Oh Tuhan? ini sama sekali bukan jatahnya untuk berakting!

Sakura hendak melepaskan isakannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakuke menyentuh lembut tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tak salah lagi, indera pendengarannya benar-benar mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Begitu jelas hingga membuat Sakura membisu tak kuasa mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata maupun isakan. Debaran jantungnya semakin tak biasa. Iapun tak bisa mengontrol debaran tersebut. Dan ucapan Sasuke?

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu penuh makna di dalamnya. Dan yang ia tau, Pemuda berambut dark tersebut benar-benar secara sadar mengucapkannya. Seperti inikah sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Saat Sasuke menyentuh dan menggenggam tangannya, mengapa terasa begitu hangat?

Saat Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata tersebut, mengapa hati kecilnya mendesak untuk mempercayainya?

Padahal sebelumnya ia sering sekali menyentuh tangan teman laki-lakinya. Namun tak memberikan efek sedahsyat ini dan membuat kepalanya terasa kosong.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengendur. Lantas tangan tersebut beralih ke telapak kaki Sakura, mengangkatnya dan meletakkan diatas pahanya. Tangan lainnya membawa sebuah kapas berisi obat merah, perlahan namun pasti Sasuke membalurkan kapas tersebut diatas lukanya.

_**.**_

Sasuke telah selesai mengobati luka Sakura. Tangannya mengambil beberapa obat yang berserakan dan memasukkannya pada kotak tersebut.

"Emm.. Sasuke-kun.. terimakasih."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya.

"Apa kau tidak mengobati lukamu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya saat semua peralatan telah masuk ke dalam kotak.

"Hanya luka kecil saja, dan akan sembuh esok hari." ucap Sasuke enteng.

Sakura tak mengerti dengan pemikiran pemuda di depannya itu. Jika ia terus menceramahinya dengan kata-kata, Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke tak akan merubah pikirannya. Maka dari itu dengan sigap Sakura mengambil kotak tersebut dan kembali membukanya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya memasang wajah bingung melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang ak-"

"Diamlah saja disitu. Aku akan mengobatimu dan aku tak menerima sekecap kata penolakan." potong Sakura cepat.

Sakura mengambil sebuah kapas dan menuangkan sedikit cairan alkohol diatasnya. Lalu ia memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan, hingga lipatan lututnya berada tepat diatas paha Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke. Postur tubuh Sasuke yang cukup tinggi membuatnya sedikit mendongak untuk mengobati luka yang berada tepat di bawah mata kiri.

Manik Emerald dan Onyx itu bertemu membentuk satu garis lurus yang saling bertautan. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tangan kiri Sakura masih menempel pada pipi Sasuke, sementara tangan kanannya berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang terluka.

Mereka mematung, seakan dunia berhenti, bahkan detikan jam terasa berat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Seketika atmosfir diantara mereka berubah hening. Tak ada suara. Dibawah sinar lampu darurat, sepasang insan tengah menatap satu sama lain. Manik mereka sama-sama membulat. Jantung mereka tak berhenti berdegup. Sangat kencang hingga setara dengan laju motor 70km perjam. Lewat sentuhan tangan Sakura pada pipi Sasuke, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti hingga hati masing-masing insan dan tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan detail. Manik hitamnya, samar-samar ia melihat alis Sasuke yang menyatu pada bagian tengahnya. Terlihat pendek namun seperti sehabis dicukur. Lalu pandangannya turun pada hidung mancung Sasuke, bibir tipis dan menggoda berwarna kemerahan, dan rahang yang tegas menandakan kedewasaannya. Sakura tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sangatlah tampan dipadu dengan rambut dark blue dan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya sangat mempesona. Satu hal yang membuat Sakura takjub adalah kulit wajah Sasuke yang begitu bersih dan lembut. Sial! padahal dirinya yang notabenenya seorang perempuan memiliki kulit wajah tak sehalus pemuda emo tersebut.

Dan menurutnya Sasuke benar-benar seorang pemuda idaman. Sangat sempurna, hampir tak ada satupun cela. Setidaknya itulah yang dinilai dari sudut pandang Sakura. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul pada kedua pipinya.

"Auw!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memekik dan meringis.

Ternyata tanpa sengaja tangan Sakura yang membawa kapas penuh dengan alkohol itu menekan dimana titik luka Sasuke. Dan dengan terpaksa momen romantis mereka berakhir. Sasuke meringis karena luka dipipinya terasa perih setelah ditekan oleh kapas penuh alkohol.

"Ahh.. maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku." Sakura sedikit panik. Ia benar-benar tak sengaja menekan luka tersebut karena terbuai dengan pesona Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Sakura lagi.

"Aaa.. tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke masih memegangi pipinya. _Well, _jika tersentuh sedikit saja luka tersebut terasa perih bak diberi setetes air garam, bagaimana rasanya ditekan dengan kapas alkohol?

Membayangkan saja sudah ngeri.

Lantas pemuda itu menurut saja saat tangan Sakura kembali membimbingnya untuk saling bertatapan. Kali ini Sakura melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Perlahan ia membersihkan luka pada wajah Sasuke, sebisa mungkin Sakura menghindari tatapan pemuda itu. Benar-benar tatapan yang dapat membiusnya. Bukannya tak ingin, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia memang telah terpikat dengan tatapan tersebut.

Sementara itu manik Sasuke terus tertuju pada Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sakura yang lembut merawat lukanya, tangan halus itu menempel dipipinya dengan tulus. Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam sembari bola matanya terus bergantian memandangi wajah dan tangan Sakura. Di lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh mengagumi kebaikan Sakura. Tak hanya cantik, namun juga sangat perhatian.

"Jika tak diobati, bagaimana kalau lukamu terinfeksi? bukannya malah cepat sembuh tetapi akan semakin lama." ucap Sakura penuh perhatian. Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, bibirnya masih betah untuk terkunci rapat.

Sakura benar-benar menghindari tatapan Sasuke padanya, ia masih terus fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Kau boleh saja cuek dengan orang-orang yang menilaimu negatif, tapi kau tak boleh tidak memperdulikan fisikmu jika terluka."

Lagi, sebuah kalimat yang berinti perhatian terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Entah secara sengaja atau tidak, yang pasti kalimat tersebut cukup membuat hati Sasuke menghangat.

"Nah, tinggal selangkah lagi selesai. Aku akan menempelkan plester pada lukamu agar tidak kotor Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. Sangat tulus, kini jantung Sasuke semakin berdebar kencang. Untung saja tidak terlampaui kencang karena ia tak mau Sakura mendengar detakan jantungnya yang tak biasa.

Sakura mengambil sebuah plester, membuka bungkusnya dan kemudian hendak menempelkan pada luka Sasuke. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menempelkannya, dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya luka tersebut sudah tertutup rapi. Sakura sedikit mengelus plester tersebut pada sisi samping guna merekat kuat.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Sakura.

Dan-

-menggenggamnya. Lalu..

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Terimakasih.."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

_**"**_Sudah kuduga Sasuke adalah lawan yang sangat sulit untukmu. Mustahil kau bisa mengalahkannya. Apa jadinya jika aku tak langsung membawamu kembali."

"Ah yang pasti saya sudah tewas disana Ketua."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ketua' itu tersenyum sinis. "Harusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Dan bukan waktumu untuk menunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aaaa.. terimakasih Ketua karena telah menyelamatkan saya."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Sang Ketua tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kedua tangan menutup setengah wajahnya. Sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Dibawah penerangan lampu yang bersinar remang-remang seakan dayanya telah mencapai batas. Samar-samar pemuda itu memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan manik onyx dalam dekapan hangat kelopak mata.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah ekspresi dan posisinya.

"Em? setahu saya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama Sakura."

"Apakah dia teman Sasuke?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu.." ucapan pemuda itu terhenti. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan tatapan setajam parang. ".. cari tau siapa gadis itu dan dimana tempat tinggalnya. Aku mempunyai rencana lain dengan keberhasilan mencapai 70% dipihak kita."

Deidara terkesiap.

"Ah? ya. Akan saya lakukan."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Pagi hari saat sang surya belum terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu terjaga. Perlahan ia bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Matanya masih nampak sayu, pertanda bahwa beberapa nyawanya masih belum berkumpul. Rambutnyapun terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa helaian yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya, tertuju pada seorang gadis berhelaian pink yang masih terlelap. Suara dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih berpetualang dalam mimpinya. Posisi tidurnya menghadap Sasuke, dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian semalam. Entah mengapa ia sangat khawatir pada Sakura. Terlebih saat gadis itu berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu mutan jadi-jadian. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Seharusnya ia lebih memfokuskan pengawasannya pada Sakura, bukannya malah menerima tantangan Deidara. Hingga akhirnya Sakura terluka pada bagian pergelangan kakinya.

Ia sungguh menyesal. Sudah sepantasnya ia sebagai seorang laki-laki melindungi seorang perempuan. Memang pada awalnya Sasuke terlihat biasa saja pada Sakura. Namun semakin lama, sifat 'Berisik' Sakura membuatnya merasakan suatu hal yang sangat berbeda. Selama ini ia merasa hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa seorangpun yang peduli padanya, selalu tak dipedulikan, bahkan kakaknya sendiri meninggalkan dirinya saat masih belia. Kedua orang tuanya tewas karena tragedi penyerangan _Lycanthrope _setelah beberapa saat Ayahnya diangkat sebagai penguasa gunung Fuji keturunan ketiga.

Ia hidup sendirian, kesepian.

Tanpa seorang saudara yang seharusnya menjaga dan menemaninya.

Hampa, kesepian terasa membunuhnya perlahan.

Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika beberapa tetua mengetahui bahwa ia adalah bungsu dari keturunan Fugaku, mereka mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Senang, tentu saja. Ia memimpikan kehidupan dengan banyak orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya. Dan ia takkan lagi merasa sendirian. Akan tetapi bukan kasih sayang atau limpahan perhatian yang ia dapat. Malah tekanan, pukulan, bahkan tendangan. Semuanya menorehkan luka batin maupun fisik tersendiri baginya. Sungguh miris. Itu semua hanyalah beberapa lembar cerita kelam masalalunya.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. Disaat semuanya terasa hambar, gadis itu seperti oase yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk menyirami kekeringan hatinya. Secercah harapan untuk memiliki hidup yang lebih baik ia rasakan saat bersama Sakura. Mungkin saja Sakura bisa memahami perasaannya. Lalu mengapa tak ia coba saja untuk berteman dengan Sakura dan sedikit demi sedikit melunakkan sifat dinginnya pada gadis itu? Ya walaupun memang sudah seperti itu.

Sasuke keluar dari tenda tersebut dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah beberapa jam beristirahat. Hari ini ia bertekad untuk membalas semua kebaikan Sakura. Kedua manik kelam itu memandangi sekeliling tempatnya berdiri. Gelap. Hanya beberapa suara jangkrik dan katak yang riuh mengisi keheningan malam di Aokigahara sektor Barat. Lalu kelopak matanya terpejam. Beberapa saat kemudian, manik kelam tersebut berganti dengan manik merah menyala lengkap dengan pupil vertikal. Dalam mode seperti ini akan memudahkannya untuk melihat dalam gelap.

"Sepertinya sarapan pagi ini akan terasa enak."

Sebuah seringai penuh arti terpasang pada bibirnya. Kedua maniknya tertuju pada sebuah objek dengan jarak 55m. Sasuke memundurkan salah satu kakinya, kedua lututnya sedikit tertekuk. Lalu tangan kanannya sedikit demi sedikit berubah bentuk layaknya tangan sesosok Werewolf lengkap dengan kuku yang runcing dan tajam. Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke melesat dengan kecepatan kilat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pukul 06.55 pagi.**_

Sakura membuka matanya setelah indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma yang begitu menggoda. Aroma yang menurutnya ada di restoran-restoran ternama. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba memfokuskan penglihatan yang masih tampak samar-samar. Dalam bayangannya ia berada di sebuah hotel kelas VVIP dan seorang pelayan tengah mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Begitu wangi yang sangat menggoda lidah. Sakura menebak-nebak. Jika dilihat dari aromanya, masakan tersebut berbahan daging dengan cara dipanggang. Dilumuri dengan bumbu kecap pedas gurih dan...

Belum selesai ia membayangkan adegan selanjutnya, manik Emerald yang sudah benar-benar terbuka itu tertuju pada langit-langit tenda.

"Huh? tenda?" Sakura tampak seperti orang bodoh. Memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Maklum saja, jika terbangun dari tidur dan belum terkumpul semua nyawanya, untuk berpikirpun terasa lambat. Sangaaaat lambat.

25%..

Masih tetap sama.

45%..

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

65%..

Mengucek mata dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

8-

"HEEEEEEEHHHH?!" teriak Sakura sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Sekali lagi Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kini semua nyawanya telah berkumpul, loading otaknyapun telah bekerja dengan baik. Ini tenda. Ia berada di dalam tenda. Dan ia bukan berada di dalam hotel mewah berbintang sepuluh yang sempat ia bayangkan.

"J-jadi-"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti saat hidungnya kembali mencium aroma masakan yang sangat menggoda. Dan aroma ini bukan bayangan ataupun mimpi. Ini benar-benar nyata!

Tetapi... siapa yang memasak?

Apakah Sasuke?

Ia teringat akan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya cukup syok. Berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu makhluk mitos mengerikan yang selama ini ia anggap konyol. Namun tak berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke datang bak seorang pangeran yang datang untuk menyelamatkan sang putri. Begitu gagah dan sangat tampan, berkendara dengan kuda dan membawa sebilah pedang. Tunggu!

Jika Sasuke pangerannya, itu berarti dirinya adalah sang putri.

Pipi Sakura merona membayangkan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian ala pangeran kerajaan. Pastinya sangat gagah sekali. Tapi ini bukanlah dunia dongeng, ini nyata dan Sasuke benar-benar telah nenyelamatkannya. Bukan seorang pangeran dengan pedang dan kuda. Namun Pemuda dengan sebilah tongkat.

Sakura tertawa pelan.

Dan setelah kejadian malam itu, ia mengingat betul adegan di dalam tenda. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Masih terasa jelas saat Sasuke memeluknya. Tangan kekar menggenggam lembut tangannya. Dan tatapan Sasuke yang membiusnya hingga terbang ke langit ketujuh. Dan ini bukan mimpi! bebar-benar ia alami!

Sakura merasakan jantungnya krmbali berdegup dengan kencang. Acap kali ia mengingat kejadian malam itu, selalu saja ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala hal yang menurutnya hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang ditujukan kepada sesama teman. Apalagi ia dan Sasuke baru saja menjadi teman. Ia yakin jika dirinya bisa menjadi teman yang akrab bagi Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu takkan sendirian lagi.

Sakura hendak bangkit dari posisi duduknya, namun tertahan karena kakinya sedikit nyeri saat ia gunakan untuk menapak. Mau tak mau ia keluar tenda dengan cara merangkak. Perlahan ia membuka resleting tendanya dan sedikit mengintip ke bagian luar.

Disana.

Di depan tendanya menghadap sebuah api unggun. Sayangnya Sakura tak bisa melihat kegiatan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Pada akhirnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tenda dengan satu kakinya.

_**.**_

"Emm.. Sasuke-kun. Kau sedang apa?" Sakura mendekati tempat Sasuke dengan melompat-lompat dengan satu kakinya. Terlihat sedikit kewalahan, namun ia berhasil sampai dan mendarat dengan mulus.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sembari membolak-balikkan sesuatu diatas panggangan.

"Hn, aku hanya sedang membuatkanmu sarapan." ucapnya singkat.

Sarapan?

Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa memasak?

"Memasak? kau bisa memasak Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya antusias. Sang empunya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Manik Sakura tertuju pada beberapa potong daging yang tidak terlalu pipih lengkap dengan tusuknya. Di samping panggangan tersebut terdapat sebotol kecap asin pedas yang sudah tersisa hanya setengahnya saja. Sakura mengerling. Dimana Sasuke mendapatkan botol kecap dan juga daging tersebut?

"Nah ini. Cobalah." Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong daging yang ditusuk dengan bambu seperti sate pada umumnya. Dagingnya terlihat berwarna kecokelatan dan sedikit kehitaman bekas pembakaran.

Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menerima. Sebuah pikiran ekstrim sempat berlayar pada otaknya, bagaimana jika daging tersebut adalah daging mutan jadi-jadian yang dibunuh semalam?

Sakura sedikit merinding membayangkannya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri sembari terus menatap daging yang masih Sasuke sodorkan padanya.

"Tenang saja, itu bukan daging manusia yang semalam."

Seakan-akan Sasuke dapat membaca pikirannya. Ia sedikit terlonjak karena pemuda dark tersebut tiba-tiba saja berkata demikian. Sakura tak tau jika Sasuke dapat membaca ekspresi wajah dan mata seseorang dengan mudahnya. Terutama ekspresinya saat ini.

Sakura menerima potongan daging tersebut diikuti dengan senyuman tipis Sasuke. Dari bau dan tekstur daging memang tak terlihat mencurigkan. Walaupun perutnya sudah terasa melilit dan berdemo, perasaan ragu-ragu tetap masih ada. Tak mungkin ia menuruti ke-gengsiannya demi menolak daging panggang ala chef Sasuke yang sangat menggoda. Di tasnya masih terdapat beberapa ramen instan berbagai rasa. Tapi ia benar-benar tak mau terkena gangguan kesehatan gara-gara makan makanan instan dengan dosis yang berlebih.

Yah mau tak mau ia harus memakannya demi menghargai dan mengganjal perutnya. Ia tak lagi memikirkan asal usul dari daging tersebut. Biarlah, toh sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan kegengsian melainkan apa saja yang bisa dimakan untuk bertahan.

Perlahan, Sakura menggigit sedikit daging tersebut dan mengunyahnya.

_**Wala!**_

Terkejut? memang sangat terkejut.

Dan rasanya... Benar-benar enak! ini sangat enak!

Begitu batin Sakura. Maniknya berbinar, dengan lahap ia menggigit kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun. Benar! Jujur saja ia belum pernah merasakan daging panggang seenak ini. Padahal bumbunya hanya sederhana saja. Dan mungkin yang menjadi rahasianya adalah cara memasak.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, maniknya beralih pada beberapa potongan daging yang belum matang. Hatinya benar-benar hangat. Masakannya begitu dihargai oleh sang pencicip. Tak tanggung-tanggung, gadis itu langsung menghabiskannya hingga hanya tersisa tusuknya saja. Tidak sia-sia ia terjaga lebih awal untuk berburu daging segar.

"Sasuke-kun.. masakanmu sungguh..."

Sakura memotong perkataannya, lepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bebrrapa detik kemudian Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sungguh luar biasa!"

Sasuke terperangah. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji masakannya sedemikian rupa. Dan ia sangat senang. Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman khas Uchiha.

"Ne jika boleh bertanya.. itu daging apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura intens.

Ia berharap Pemuda emo tersebut melontarkan sebuah jawaban yang sangat etis. Kambing hutan atau ayam hutan lah. Kedua makhluk tersebut sangat cocok dijadikan jawaban. Dan lagipula daging keduanya memang umumnya dimasak sebagai-

"Ular piton."

-sate.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya menjilati tusuk sate tersebut. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang super duper terkejutnya. Maniknya membesar, sedangkan pupilnya semakin mengecil. Bibirnya melongo membentuk huruf O kapital. Pegangannya pada tusuk sate mengendur hingga membuat benda tersebut terjatuh. Wajah Sakura memutih.

"HHEEEEEEEEEE?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siang ini mereka -Sasuke dan Sakura- melanjutkan perjalanan ke Danau Saiko. Membelah rimbunnya pepohonan yang tumbuh subur di hutan Aokigahara. Sebenarnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap satu atau dua hari lagi di hutan itu agar luka di kaki Sakura mengering dan tidak menyulitkan untuk berjalan, namun dengan sigap Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah mengingat kejadian semalam yang menimpa mereka. Sakura tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan para mutan. Ia cukup syok dan ketakutan tatkala benar-benar menyadari bahwa,makhluk itu nyata.

Oh Astaga! ia ingin sekali pergi jauh untuk melupakan dan mengubur dalam-dalam ingatan tentang detail sosok tersebut.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura yang berjalan di depannya dengan menundukkan kepala dan sedikit membungkuk. Aura pundung terasa kental merembes dari celah kepalanya. Cara berjalannyapun tertatih-tatih, jelas sekali kalau gadis itu tengah menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya untuk berjalan. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura seperti itu sejak keberangkatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Padahal ia sudah berharap jika Sakura akan lebih banyak berbicara semenjak adegan dalam tenda. Dan mereka akan lebih akrab. Namun malah sebaliknya. Sakura tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura." Sasuke mencoba memanggil gadis tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban, Sakura juga tak berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya. Ia yakin Sakura sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Langkahnya masih sama tanpa mengurangi ritme perdetik.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kali ini berhasil.

Gadis itu berhenti. Namun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yang Sasuke khawatirkan adalah bagaimana jika gadis itu sakit? memang sebelumnya wajah Sakura tampak pucat. Kalau memang benar berarti dirinya yang harus merawat. Apalagi lokasi mereka saat ini begitu jauh dengan pemukiman penduduk. Mungkin harus berjalan beberapa puluh kilometer lagi untuk sampai disana. Dan itu akan sangat merepotkan serta melelahkan.

Sebenarnya bisa dengan berubah wujud menjadi Werewolf karena dalam bentuk tersebut ia dapat melesat dengan cepat, tetapi itu tak mungkin. Yang ada ia akan diburu oleh penduduk dan disangka menculik seorang gadis. Ya semuanya itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Mau tak mau jika Sakura sakit, ia harus merawatnya. Itulah konsekwensi menjadi rekan selama study lapangan.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, hendak menyentuh sedikit kulit gadis itu untuk mengetahui apakah ia demam atau tidak. Sasuke tepat di samping gadis itu, perlahan berjongkok untuk dapat melihat wajah dan menyentuh dahinya. Namun begitu menoleh, Sasuke terlonjak mengetahui mimik wajah Sakura.

"Sa-suke.. kun.. hiks.."

Wajah yang sungguh berantakan dengan ingus yang keluar dari kedua lunbang hidung, mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata seperti pada manga atau anime dengan linangan air mata membentuk anak sungai pada kedua pipinya.

"Sa-kura.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Perasaan khawatir tak dapat ia tutupi pada sinar matanya.

Ada apa dengan Sakura?

Mengapa seperti ini?

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke-kun.. aku.. aku.. hiks.." Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena isakn tangisnya. Baru kali ini pemuda Uchiha tersebut melihat seorang gadis menangis. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Hey? Hey? ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Benar nada suara Sasuke pun kini telah berubah menjadi nada kekhawatiran. Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Membuatnya tampak serba salah.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku.. aku.."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku.. aku tak menyangka.. hiks.. perutku-"

"-TERISI DAGING ULARRR.. HUUUUUAAAAAAA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura berjalan sembari mengelus-elus perutnya. Wajahnya masih tertekuk menyiratkan pandangan tak percaya. Setelah tadi pagi ia menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, membuatnya tak berselera memakan makanan apapun. Ya dengan santainya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa itu adalah daging ular piton yang ia buru pada pagi buta. Tak tanggung-tanggung Sasuke menunjukkan arah dimana ia menyembelih binatang melata tersebut. Dan mengenaskan!

Hanya tersisa kulit, tulang bahkan organ dalam si ular.

Manusia macam apa Sasuke itu?

Tega-teganya membunuh bahkan dengan tampang tak berdosa menyantap daging hewan tersebut. Eits! jangan lupakan bahwa dirinya juga telah menyantap walaupun hanya beberapa potong saja. Dan yang membuatnya tercengang adalah rasanya yang-

-sangat enak!

Teksturnya hampir mirip dengan daging ayam, lembut dan empuk. Jika ia tak mendesak dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti memakannya, ia yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya walaupun mengetahui daging tersebut berasal darimana.

Oh tidak! Sasuke telah menulari pikirannya.

Kini ia tau rasanya menjadi seorang 'tarzan' yang hidup di hutan belantara.

Sakura mendongak, memperhatikan pemuda yang berjalan memunggunginya. Entah ia harus berterimakasih atau malah memakinya karena di sisi lain ia telah menyelamatkan Sakura dari kelaparan. Namun disisi lainnya mengapa harus memburu ular jika kelinci, ayam dan kambing hutan pun tersedia.

Alasannya '_Karena daging ular lebih enak dari keduanya."_

Cih! siapa yang toleransi dengan rasanya! yang penting adalah layak atau tidaknya untuk di konsumsi. Begitu pikir Sakura.

Hey Sakura? Bukankah kau juga menikmati rasanya?

Walau bagaimanapun juga Sakura tak bisa menyangkal bahwa daging 'Ular' memanglah enak. Namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ya pada awal memakannya pun ia secara sadar sudah mengakuinya.

Dasar wanita. Memang seperti itu.

Sakura hendak menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda emo tersebut berhenti.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Ia melihat onyx kelam itu terbelalak memandang lurus kedepan. Tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat terkejut. Penasaran, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Tak lama kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah terkejut sama seperti Sasuke.

Bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena kedua gioknya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tak wajar.

"A-apa ini?"

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**Nah! taraaaaaa.. **_

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter berikutnya. Dan chapter ini benar-benar kacau karna ide saya ilang begitu aja. Jadilah guyonan garing yang saya sematkan di sini. Saya merasa chapter ini benar-benar payah. Goooomenasai kalo para readers sekalian kecewa huhuhu.. T,T.. saya nggak jago bikin humor soalnya. Dan saya punya keterbatasan kata-kata. Huhuhu.. #nangisdipojokan.

Oke langsung saja.

_**Obrolan Author : **_

_**KuroNeko10-san :**__ Okayyy.. halo Neko-san! apa kabar? nah sampai disini si Saku belum tau kok siapa Sasu sebenarnya. Tapi di lain chapter akan saja bikin si Saku tau siapa si Sasu ini. hehe aaahhh... chapter ini mungkin mengecewakan anda Neko-san karena penyakit WB yang saya derita cukup parah huhuhu.. eh iya Sasu belum berubah sepenuhnya kok, baru di beberapa bagian tubuhnya aja. ahh terimakasih sekali anda mau nyempatkan mampir disini. Arigatouuuu gozaimasu XD_

_._

_**ikalutfi97-san : **__Aaa Ika-san XD bagaimana kabar anda? masak sih? padahal saya ngerasa kurang aja dengan hasil ketikan saya. Di chapter ini kayaknya fokus ke SasuSaku nya. Jadi bahas si 'Ketua' hanya dikit. Eheh.. gomenasaiii.. tapi mereka mulai menjalankan rencana kedua. Sengaja saya bikin Saku nggak jadi di culik. Karena entar kalo jadi diculik hampir tamat dong hehe.. nantinya masih ada beberapa konflik lagi. Terimakasih banyak Ika-san XD_

_._

_**GaemSJ-san : **__Arigatou sudah nyemangatin saya Gaem-san. Gomenasai kalo ngaret banget update chapter ini. _

_._

_**guest-san : **__Aa iyakah? saya rasa kurang Guest-san.. hehe jika ada kekurangannya mohon kritik dan sarannya XD terimakasih.._

_._

_**mimel98-san : **__Arigatou gozaimasu Mimel-san.. XD_

_._

_**hanazono yuri -san : **__Oke chapter update! selamat,membaca XD arigatou.._

_._

_**louis kun-san : **__Arigatou gozaimasu Louis-san XD_

_._

_**Blue Chery-san : **__Saya nggak bakal ninggalin kok Chery-san. Hehe.. okay chapter update! selamat membaca XD terimakasih.._

_**.**_

Aa.. seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Fic ini penuh dengan kekurangan. Sekiranya readers sekalian tidak keberatan untuk menyematkan sedikit kritik dan saran pada kotak review. Akan sangat membantu sekali disertai dengan ulasan dan tanggapan. Selalu saya usahakan di setiap chapternya lebih baik lagi. Namun jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa.

_**Minna-san! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga penuh berkah dan penuh rahmat.**_

_**Jaa nee! see next chapter! XD**_

_**Salam hangat Revi-san.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Ia melihat onyx kelam itu terbelalak memandang lurus kedepan. Tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat terkejut. Penasaran, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Tak lama kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah terkejut sama seperti Sasuke._

_Bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena kedua gioknya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tak_

_wajar._

_"A-apa ini?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Love You, Wolf-kun!**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Happy Reading and Enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"A-apa ini?"

Sakura tak tau lagi harus berkata apa setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya. Lidahnya serasa mati rasa, kedua matanya tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, tubuhnya seakan-akan kaku, membatu ditempatnya berdiri seperti tertanam pada beton kering. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti itu secara langsung, padahal sebelumnya hanya melelui televisi saja. Itupun media mengeksposnya dengan beberapa gambar yang disamarkan, sehingga tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Dan kini berita yang santer disiarkan benar-benar tepat berada didepan matanya.

Masih ingat salah satu tragedi di hutan Aokigahara yang setiap tahunnya banyak dikunjungi oleh para orang yang merasa putus asa dengan kehidupannya?

Ya fenomena _HARAKIRI _atau bahasa kasarnya dari _JITATSU _yang berarti bunuh diri.

Itulah pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh kedua pasang manik mereka. Sangat jelas, dan nyata. Ini bukan sekedar menonton film pembunuhan massal ataupun bunuh diri pada televisi. Namun ini benar-benar dihadapannya. Beberapa mayat yang masih terbalut dengan kulit mereka, pakaian hingga selimutpun berada disana dengan keadaan tergantung pada dahan pohon yang banyak ditumbuhi lumut. Kondisi merekapun berbeda-beda. Mulai dari yang masih utuh dengan kulit, mulai membusuk dengan kulit kehitaman dan belatung yang sedang berpesta, serta hanya tersisa tulang-tulangnya saja.

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan dan mengenaskan.

Herannya, fenomena tersebut dianggap sebagai jalan pintas menyelesaikan masalah bagi sebagian orang. Dan tempat itu menjadi tempat terpopuler untuk bunuh diri. Kondisi hutan yang sangat lebat dengan ditumbuhi berbagai pepohonan dan lumut tebal, membuat pemandangan disiang hari sama mencekamnya. Belum lagi kabut yang selalu menyelimuti dan sinar matahari yang seakan akan sulit untuk menembus rimbunnya pepohonan menambah kesan hutan tersebut memang tempat strategis untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Padahal di pintu masuk Hutan Aokigahara sudah terpampang sebuah papan peringatan yang cukup besar. Yah setidaknya beberapa pengunjung yang benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupnya untuk berpikir ulang. Namun kebanyakan, mereka tak memperdulikan peringatan tersebut dan tetap pada pendirian mereka.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Sakura cukup syok. Sedangkan ekspresi Sasuke tidak separah Sakura, walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia melihat mayat dan darah berceceran. Melihat pemandangan seseorang bunuh diri merupakan pemandangan yang sangat berbeda daripada mayat mutan yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar. Keringat dingin telah membasahi kedua telapak tangan dan kakinya. Perasaan takut terus menghinggapi dan mendominasi pada rongga dada. Ia masih tak bisa menggerakkan kaki untuk sekedar pergi dari tempat itu. Terasa ada yang menahan kakinya untuk melangkah. Seperti ada sebuah kekuatan magis yang amat sangat besar mengunci setiap syarafnya. Tenggorokannya tak kuasa mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata, tercekat seperti menelan mentah-mentah sebuah bakso berukuran jumbo.

Benar-benar ia tak menduga jika akan menemui hal semacam ini. Semalam bertemu dengan makhluk mitos legendaris yang hampir membunuhnya, dan sekarang pemandangan tragis di Hutan Kematian ini. Seakan-akan Sakura sedang berada didalam sebuah film tragedi yang sedang berputar ditelevisi dengan ia sebagai pemeran utamanya.

"Kita bergegas pergi dari sini." ucap Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut seakan-akan mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut sebelum kejadian yang tak mereka inginkan terjadi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedua maniknya beralih menatap jalan setapak penuh dengan bebatuan. Namun setelah langkah ke lima, ia menghentikannya. Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis di belakangnya itu tak mengikuti. Ia juga tak mendengar tepakan langkah kaki Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik. "Hey.. kenapa kau-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong kala ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang menegang dan ketakutan. _Well,_ sebelumnya ia tak berpikir jika pemandangan tersebut membuat gadis berhelaian warna bunga kebanggaan Jepang benar-benar syok. Perasaan aneh didalam diri Sasuke mendorongnya untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut. Ada secercah perasaan iba yang bercampur baur, mengingat Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa yang pastinya tak menduga jika jalan yang akan dilalui demi sebuah tugas begitu membuatnya terguncang.

"Sakura.."

Kini Sasuke tepat berada di depan Sakura. Mimik wajahnya masih terlihat syok dan ngeri. Jujur saja Sasuke tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk sedikit menenangkan pergulatan batin Sakura. Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke dengan kedua maniknya yang berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar, serta beberapa bulir keringat dingin tampak mengalir dari pelipis hingga dagunya.

Sasuke benar-benar bingung, sebagai seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah mengenal seluk beluk tentang wanita, kaku dan juga cuek, hal ini membuat kinerja otaknya menjadi tak biasa.

"S-Sakura.."

Tanpa kendali dari otaknya, tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu terulur dan meraih tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya.

"K-Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

.

.

Sakura masih mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan pemuda tersebut. Tak peduli dengan air matanya yang terus merembes keluar bercampur dengan ingus membasahi lengan kaus Sasuke. _Oke, _tidak apa-apa selama Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Isakan pelan masih terdengar walaupun samar-samar. Menandakan sang empunya masih belum menenangkan dirinya.

Bayang-bayang mayat yang tergantung dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang mulai membusuk terus terngiang dibenak Sakura. Tak hanya itu, kilas ingatan saat kedua _Klorofil_nya menangkap beberapa tulang belulang dan tengkorak yang berserakan seakan-akan memberitahukan bahwa mereka telah lama berada ditempat tersebut.

Genggaman Sakura pada tangan Sasuke semakin erat. Entah tangan Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terasa hangat ataukah tangannya sendiri yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ritme langkahnya tertatih karena luka pada pergelangan kakinya masih belum sembuh benar dan terasa sedikit nyeri. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke terus menatap pada jalanan setapak sembari sesekali melirik gadis yang tengah meminjam lengannya. Oh tepatnya ia meminjamkan lengannya.

Benar.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemuda romantis yang mempunyai segala cara untuk meluluhkan hati wanita. Justru jika dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini ia terkesan kaku dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadilah tak ada sebuah percakapan atau perkataan dari mulutnya sekedar untuk meringankan batin Sakura.

Hening.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang memang digunakan sebagai rute pendakian, membelah Hutan Aokigahara yang membentang luas. Tak terasa sudah sekitar 1jam berlalu sejak perjalanan mereka dari tempat 'eksekusi mati'. Sang Suryapun semakin merendah dengan sinarnya yang turut meredup. Suasana di dalam hutan Aokigahara terasa semakin mencekam. Kabut-kabut mulai turun, sehingga membatasi jarak pandang hanya berkisar kurang lebih 2meter saja.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah pondok usang yang tampak 'reyot' pada bagian tiang penyangganya. Perjalanan mereka masih beberapa jam lagi untuk sampai ke Danau Saiko. Dalam keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini dan hari mulai beranjak petang, mereka tak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan. Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali bermalam di hutan dan melanjutkan perjalanan pada keesokan harinya. Pada awalnya Sakura menyangkal dan tak mau menginap dengan alasan lebih cepat sampai ke Danau maka lebih baik. Namun karena penjelasan Sasuke, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Menurut Sasuke, melakukan perjalanan di malam hari apalagi di hutan seperti ini akan beresiko sangat besar. Selain tersesat dan terdapat jurang, hewan-hewan buas juga aktif pada malam hari. Siap memangsa siapapun yang melintas diarea wilayahnya.

Setelah Sasuke mendirikan tenda, ia menyalakan sebuah api unggun sekedar untuk penerangan dan menetralisir udara dingin. Semakin malam kabut semakin tebal. Jarak pandang pun semakin terbatas. Suara jangkrik dan suara burung hantu terdengar samar-samar menambah kesan keangkeran hutan Aokigahara. Sedari tadi, Sakura tampak menyiagakan kedua mata dan telinganya. Berjaga jika sewaktu-waktu ada sosok yang mencurigakan seperti yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Bulu kuduknya terus meremang, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri karena suasana disekitarnya benar-benar gelap dan menyeramkan. Ia merasa sedang menjalani sebuah uji nyali yang biasa disiarkan pada televisi. Namun ia amat dan sangat tak berharap kedua matanya kembali menangkap hal yang mengerikan seperti makhluk jadi-jadian ataupun hantu.

Wajar saja, hutan itu benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Belum lagi ingatan tentang mayat-mayat yang menggantung belum juga sirna dari kepalanya. Sudahdapat ia pastikan jika hutan tersebut memanglah banyak dihuni hantu ataupun iblis.

"S-Sasu-ke... kun.." lirihnya setelah menyadari bahwa tak terdengar suara kaki ataupun aura kehadiran Sasuke.

Benar-benar sendirian.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari sosok Sasuke yang entah kemana. Bisa-bisanya si kepala ayam itu meninggalkannya sendirian! Sendirian!

Ia masih melemparkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Namun nihil. Gioknya tak kunjung menangkap sesosok jangkung berkepala ayam. Dengan ekspresi ketakutannya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada api unggun. Ia mendekap lututnya sendiri, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dekapan tangan.

Oh Astaga! bagaimana jika nanti ia diculik oleh mutan jadi-jadian? atau diculik hantu dan dibawa ke dunia hantu? dan yang lebih parahnya lagi.. bagaimana jika ia dimangsa oleh beruang, harimau atau binatang buas lainnya?

_Oke, _pasti tidak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa seorang gadis cantik seperti dirinya akan mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Sekali lagi. Mengenaskan!

**Tap.**

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak kirinya. Sakura terkejut bukan main, tubuhnya serasa membeku di tempat. Kini apa yang ia pikirkan akan benar-benar terjadi. Kedua maniknya menatap lurus kedepan dan membulat ngeri. Tak disangka menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang berlari secepat kilat.

_S-Siapa itu? D-Dan siapa yang dibelakangku?_

Keadaan tersebut cukup membuatnya senam jantung. Dan apakah ini benar-benar akhir dari hidupnya?

"Sakura.."

Suara baritone milik seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya membuyarkan segala pikiran negatif. Secepat kilat Sakura segera menoleh kearah seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." lirihnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya dengan nada datar. Tapi tak menghilangkan sekelumit kesan perhatian didalamnya.

Sakura terkesiap, ia meraba pipinya. Benar saja, tanpa ia sadari kedua pipinya telah basah karena cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Perasaan takut yang berlebih membuat otaknya bekerja terlalu berlebihan hingga menyebabkan saraf kesadarannya sedikit melemah.

"Ah.."

Sakura kembali menatap api unggun seraya mengusap kedua pipinya menggunakan lengan jaket.

_Aaa.. sungguh memalukan! seharusnya tidak seperti ini!_

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena pemuda itu memergoki air matanya menetes. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Sakura. Tangan kirinya penuh dengan tumpukan kayu kering yang akan ia gunakan untuk menjaga agar api unggun tersebut tetap hidup. Hawa dingin di Hutan Aokigahara semakin menusuk. Mampu membangkitkan bulu kuduk siapapun yang bermalam disana. Cukup mampu membuat ingus yang semula mengering menjadi encer kembali dan meleleh bak aliran lava. Tak ayal membuat para pendaki maupun orang yang tak terbiasa dengan hawa dingin seperti Rudolf, si rusa berhidung merah. _Well, _karena hidung mereka terus mengeluarkan ingus dan mau tak mau beberapa detik sekali mengusapnya dengan sedikit kasar. Suara burung hantu semakin terdengar bersahut-sahutan, menambah aura mistis di tempat tersebut sangat kental.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke masih sama datarnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Aa.. T-Tidak Sasuke-kun." ucapnya menetralkan situasi.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik.

"Tunggu! kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura intens.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya tanpa melirik ataupun menoleh pada Sakura. Sikap pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Bagaimana bisa dengan santainya dan tanpa merasa bersalah tak menggubris pertanyaannya? Dan yang paling ia tak mau jika Sasuke meninggalkannya lagi.

Hnn? jadi kau ingin terus ditemani oleh Sasuke, begitukah Sakura?

"Hn. Aku akan berburu."

Sakura terkejut. Itu berarti Sasuke akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi? Sendirian? Di hutan yang menyeramkan ini?

Sakura mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya. Apalagi pemuda itu berkata akan berburu. Sakura kembali bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tepatnya kala Sasuke memasak daging hasil buruannya, yang ternyata adalah daging ular piton!

Ia harus cepat-cepat mencegah Sasuke untuk melaksanakan aksinya, jika tidak mau perutnya kembali terisi daging hewan yang sangat tidak wajar dan tidak etis untuk dimakan. Bisa saja Sasuke berburu kadal, buaya, burung hantu, dan masih banyak hewan yang tak patut untuk dikonsumsi. Ini benar-benar gila!

"Eh! Jangan! kau tak usah berburu Sasuke-kun! aku masih ada persediaan mie instan di dalam tas. Dan kita bisa memakannya untuk makan malam."

Dengan cepat kilat Sakura melontarkan kata-kata untuk mencegah Sasuke. Dan memang benar, ditasnya masih terdapat beberapa ramen instan yang cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut mereka berdua. Ia menganggap alasannya benar-benar masuk akal menghentikan Sasuke untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Ah ya, masih banyak! dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk kita makan!" ucap Sakura lagi mencoba menyakinkan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula.. Kita memakannya bukan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang kan? ehehe.. jadi masih aman untuk dikonsumsi Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa kaku.

_Ohh ayolah ayolah! jangan berburu jangan berburu.. onegai! _

Sakura terus memohon dalam hatinya. Berharap pemuda itu membatalkan niatnya. Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hn.. Baiklah."

Oke Sakura bersorak penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil meyakinkan Pemuda itu. Tak lupa helaan nafas lega keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Lalu ia bangkit menuju tendanya untuk mengambil 2buah cup mie ramen instan beserta termos air panas. Sementara itu Sasuke kembali berbalik dan duduk di depan perapian. Sebenarnya ia mengetahui maksud Sakura mencegahnya untuk berburu. Dilihat dari wajahnya, gadis itu tampak trauma jika ia menyebutkan kata berburu. Dan ia tau alasannya mengapa.

.

.

"Aaaa.. kenyangnyaaa.."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk perutnya puas. Ia meletakkan cup sterofoam pada tanah berbatu beserta sumpitnya. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan menenggaknya. Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis bubble gum tersebut telah menghabiskan setidaknya 4 cup mie instan sekaligus dalam jangka waktu 30 menit. Luar biasa bukan?

Sorot matanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata dan terjadi. Di dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah seperti ini sifat Sakura yang sesungguhnya? Benar-benar mengerikan kalau begitu. Bayangkan saja seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang ia ketahui adalah sesosok gadis yang pantang menyerah dan selalu ceria mempunyai selera makan yang tinggi. Dan yang mengherankan, kemana perginya makanan yang ia makan itu?

Lihat saja lengan gadis itu seperti daun bawang yang tak berisi. Tubuhnya yang sangat kecil mirip sebuah ranting berjalan. Atau jangan-jangan, seluruh organ tubuhnya hanya terdiri dari usus saja?!

Oke, sekarang mengapa Sasuke sangat memperhatikan gadis bermanik klorofil itu?

Sasuke menepis pikiran konyolnya tersebut. Sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Seharusnya ia memakluminya, karena memanglah sejak pagi tadi Sakura belum makan sekalipun.

"Em.. Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Sakura.

Hening. Tak ada suara.

"Hn. Belum."

"Aaa.. kalau begitu aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu. Oh ya.. jangan tidur diluar Sasuke-kun. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apalagi dengan kabut yang semakin menebal." Ujar Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura menganggap bahwa diamnya Sasuke adalah sebuah jawaban 'ya'. Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju tendanya. Ia membuka resleting tenda dan setengah tubuhnya masuk kedalam. Tangannya membuka tas miliknya dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang biasa ia pakaikan pada Sasuke. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke masih memperhatikan api unggun sembari tangannya menggenggam sebuah ranting. Sakura membentangkan selimut tersebut ketubuh Sasuke dan melilitkan ujung selimut tersebut ke bagian depan.

"Nah.. semoga bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhmu Sasuke-kun.. Oyasuminasai."

Sakura kembali berjalan kearah tenda hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu tenda.

.

Sasuke masih berada diposisinya. Menatap api unggun dengan tatapan datar. Namun siapa sangka bahwa otaknya tengah bekerja dengan keras. Jujur saja ia sangat menyukai saat Sakura membentangkan selimut itu ketubuhnya. Dan ia juga sangat menyukai saat gadis itu memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Dadanya menghangat, jantungnya berdegup tak biasa.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mengapa ia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari setiap inchi rongga dadanya?

Ia menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk menyentuh dadanya. Detakan jantungnya cukup terasa dan beritme sangat cepat. Butuh waktu lama untuknya memahami apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum nan tulus mengembang pada bibir tipis miliknya.

.

.

Cicitan burung pagi begitu riuh dan nyaring didengar. Bersahut-sahutan seperti sedang saling bercengkrama. Kabut mulai memudar seiring sang surya beranjak dari tidur lelapnya, dengan sinar yang berusaha untuk menembus rimbunnya pepohonan. Kabut yang sangat tebal semalam memberikan efek butiran embun yang menempel pada dedaunan dan batang pohon. Tak ayal udara sejuk khas pegunungan sangat terasa menyegarkan.

Tak berbeda dengan penghuni tenda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hawa dingin membuat tidur mereka bak aktifitas yang sangat cocok dan nyaman dilakukan. Membayangkan bergelung diatas sebuah kasur empuk dengan selimut tebal. Namun belum lama membayangkannya, udara dingin yang sangat menusuk seolah membuat mereka terjaga dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sakura melenguh pelan sembari mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat menyentuh pundaknya dengan sangat lembut. Jujur saja itu membuatnya nyaman dan kembali terlelap. Tapi, kesadarannya kembali terusik tatkala sebuah hembusan angin hangat mengenai jidatnya.

"Hn."

Gumaman seseorang membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata, mencoba untuk menstabilkan loading otaknya dengan perlahan. Saat semua organ dan inderanya siap untuk dijalankan, kedua _Emerald _itu menangkap sebuah benda datar namun sedikit empuk yang menebarkan aroma pinus. Sakura kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna benda apa yang berada dihadapannya. Dan setelah ia benar-benar sadar, kedua maniknya membulat.

Itu bukanlah sebuah benda.

_Itu dada Sasuke! _pekiknya dalam hati.

Dan tangan yang merangkul pundaknya itu adalah tangan Sasuke!

Sakura masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lantas ia mengucek kedua matanya.

Benar, ini bukan mimpi. Memanglah terjadi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak kearah hembusan nafas hangat yang mendera jidatnya. Ia semakin terkejut ketika wajah Sasuke benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya. Hanya selisih beberapa senti saja. Dan apakah ini gila?

Setidaknya pernah sekali wajahnya sedekat ini dengan Sasule. Tepatnya saat mengobati beberapa goresan luka diwajah tampan milik Pemuda raven tersebut. Kini hal itu terjadi lagi. Mimik wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya menengang berubah melembut. Ditatapnya wajah rupawan itu dengan seksama. Jika sebelumnya ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, kini tepat didepannya ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas. Kulit _tan_nya, hidung mancung tanpa noda jerawat, bibir tipis namun menggoda dan rambut dark blue yang membingkai setiap sisi wajahnya. Satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan-

-sempurna.

Pikiran nakal Sakura memenuhi otaknya. Seperti sebuah virus yang mengkontaminasi bagian Software pada komputer. Ia membayangkan jika bibir Sasuke begitu lembut untuk dikecup. Merasakan lidah nya yang hangat dan dingin bercampur baur saling berpangutan. Membayangkan tangan kekar Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya dan membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Ugh! rasanya otaknya tak kuat untuk membayangkan jika berciuman dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang paling tampan menurutnya.

Pipi Sakura merona membiarkan pikiran nakalnya menguasai seluruh kesadarannya. Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Sasuke, kedua kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka dan manik kelam tersebut menatap sayu kearahnya. Sontak membuat lamunan Sakura buyar seketika dan terlonjak. Untuk beberapa saat pandangan mereka saling terpaut. Hening. Membiarkan masing-masing tatapan mereka mejelajahi bangunan-bangunan kokoh yang berdiri dengan indahnya.

Kedua pipi mereka memerah, namun pipi Sakura yang lebih merah seperti Kepiting rebus.

Sakura bangkit. Ia tampak gugup dan salah tingkah.

"E-hehe.. Sa-Sasuke-kun. I-Ini sudah P-pagi.. D-Dan udaranya terasa sangat segar ya? he-he.." ujarnya gugup sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Padahal tidak gatal sama sekali.

"O-Oh ya.. A-Aku akan memasak air untuk persediaan air panas d-dan membuat minuman hangat." Saking gugupnya Sakura beranjak dari tenda dan segera keluar. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXXxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Jadi apa inti dari semua laporan yang kau bawa ini?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk setumpuk map yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Emm.. Hanya beberapa informasi yang kami dapatkan, Ketua. Salah satunya tempat tinggal gadis itu."

Sang Ketua mengangguk paham.

"Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, Putri tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki." lanjutnya.

"Haruno?" pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kupikir Klan itu sudah punah bersamaan dengan penyerangan kita."

"Dari data yang diketahui, Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan membawa putrinya. Kemudian berbaur dengan penduduk lokal untuk menyamarkan identitas mereka."

"Tch! tak kusangka mereka bisa meloloskan diri." Sang Ketua melirik pemuda anak buahnya. "Lalu?"

"Berdasarkan dari informasi yang didapat, Sakura hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen tersebut. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ketua' itu bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan kearah jendela yang tertutup tirai hitam pekat. Lalu tangan kanannya menyibakkan sedikit tirai tersebut hingga sebagian wajahnya terekspos dan diterpa bias sinar matahari. Rambut putih panjangnya tergerai dengan bebas serta kedua manik matanya menatap tajam penuh arti. Di bibirnya sedikit tersungging sebuah seringaian aneh.

"Sepertinya akan semakin menarik.. seorang keturunan _Lycan Hunter _mempunyai hubungan dengan seekor _Lycan _murni."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Tak terasa matahari semakin terbang meninggi, memancarkan sinarnya yang cukup menyengat kulit. Suasana sunyi dan senyap mendominasi suasana hutan Aokigahara. Hanya suara angin, menggerakkan dedaunan hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membuat siapapun nyaman untuk bersandar dibawahnya. Tak heran jika beberapa pelaku bunuh diri memilih tempat tersebut untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Mereka telah menempuh 30menit perjalanan melewati jalan setapak. Sejak insiden pagi tadi, Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Entah mengapa saat berbicara kepada Sasuke, perasaannya telampaui gugup. Hingga membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi tak nyaman. Sesekali Sakura melirik pemuda didepannya itu. Ia merasa, jika Sasuke seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan terkesan santai.

Banyak hal yang sekarang mengganjal. Termasuk saat Sasuke merangkul pundaknya dan mereka tidur dalam satu selimut pagi tadi.

Benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Sasuke melihatku tidur dengan bibir terbuka? Bagaimana jika liurku menetes? Bagaimana jika tubuhku bau keringat? uhhhhh.._

Masih banyak yang Sakura khawatirkan. Maklum saja sejak keberangkatannya menuju Danau Matsuko, yah kira-kira beberapa hari yang lalu tubuhnya belum menyentuh air sedikitpun. Pernah sekali, itupun hanya membasuh wajah dan sekedar menggosok gigi. Sebagai seorang gadis yang selalu menjaga kebersihannya, dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura mengusap tubuhnya menggunakan tisu basah. Padahal tisu basah hanya digunakan untuk menyeka bokong bayi atau digunakan dalam keadaan darurat karena tak memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan air.

Memang saat masih berada di danau Matsuko dan Shojiko tersedia banyak air. Tapi yang benar saja? tak mungkin seorang gadis mandi tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaian dan 'nyemplung' begitu saja di air danau?

Ahh itu keputusan yang sangat gila. Bagaimana jika terdapat buaya di danau tersebut? Bagaimana jika kebetulan saja ada sekelompok pecinta alam lewat dan mendapati Sakura telanjang bulat tengah mandi di danau?

Oke, mungkin mereka akan mengira seorang bidadari tersesat tengah menikmati indahnya mandi di alam terbuka. Dan paling buruknya, mereka akan menculik Sakura dan membawanya pulang atau ke semak-semak. Sakura tak ingin membayangkan hal itu. Apalagi disana ia tak sendirian, ya bersama dengan Sasuke!

Walaupun pemuda itu cuek saja, tapi tidak menghapus kemungkinan jika semua lelaki mempunyai sifat Mesum. Hanya saja tingkat ke'mesum'an mereka berbeda-beda. Nah bagaimana jika diam-diam Sasuke memotretnya sedang bertelanjang dan kemudian menyimpannya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan!

Tapi toh, siapa yang bisa menebak sifat manusia?

"Kita akan sampai 2jam lagi." suara Sasuke membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? A-Ah ya.."

Hanya mendengar suara pemuda itu saja membuatnya gugup. Sangat gugup. Bahkan hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sakura melirik Sasuke, pemuda itu sedari tadi tak menoleh padanya dan terus berjalan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti tentang sosok Uchiha yang satu ini kerap kali berubah mood. Sakura pikir, memahami seorang pemuda yang kaku itu susah-susah gampang. Harus ekstra kesabaran karena tipikal orang seperti itu akan berbicara seperlunya saja.

Baginya, bisa berteman dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang patut ia syukuri. Setidaknya sampai sejauh ini, Sasuke memperlihatkan beberapa sisi yang berbeda. Ia benar-benar seseorang yang penuh perhatian jika bisa memahaminya. Buktinya Sasuke rela berburu, walaupun bahan makanan yang dikonsumsi benar-benar sangat ekstrim. Bentuk perhatian yang lain Sasuke mengobati lukanya, menolongnya dari para mutan jadi-jadian, menyediakan lengannya saat batin Sakura terguncang karena melihat mayat bergelantungan dan tulang manusia berserakan. Yang sangat berbeda adalah ketika Sasuke merangkulnya dan mengeratkan tubuhnya agar Sakura sedikit merasa lebih hangat.

Itu diluar dugaan Sakura.

Apakah Sasuke menyukainya? Ataukah ia yang menyukai Sasuke?

.

.

Sekitar pukul 3 sore, akhirnya sampailah mereka di Danau ketiga yang mereka kunjungi. Ya Danau Saiko. Dibandingkan dengan Danau Kawaguchiko dan Danau Yamanakako, infrastruktur danau ini kurang berkembang. Pemandangan ke gunung Fuji pun terhalang oleh perbukitan. Walaupun begitu, danau ini biasanya digunakan untuk olahraga air atau outdoor. Danau Saiko masih termasuk lingkup hutan Aokigahara, yang mana beberapa bagian sisi danau masih terlihat sepi dan sedikit bagian lainnya terdapat beberapa penginapan, pemandian air panas dan museum.

"Aaaa.. ayolah Sasuke.. kita menginap saja di penginapan.. yaaa.. yaa.." rengek Sakura.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya dan terus fokus mendirikan tenda. Karena permintaannya tak digubris tak ayal membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Sasukeeee~kunnnn.. hayakuuuuuuu.. onegaiiii.."

Sakura terus merayu Sasuke agar kali ini permintaannya dikabulkan. Menurutnya, jika kali ini mereka menginap di penginapan akan sedikit lebih merilekskan tubuh. Sakura begitu merindukan berendam di air hangat dan berbaring dikasur yang empuk. Pastilah sangat nyaman. Cukup mampu untuk mengobati rasa lelah dan letih yang mendera selama beberapa hari melakukan petualangan menelusuri Danau Matsuko hingga Danau Saiko.

"Tidak."

Satu kata yang cukup membuat Sakura pundung seperti tak bernyawa. Dengan lemas ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk mendirikan tenda. Entah mengapa ada segelintir perasaan kecewa karena permintaannya tak dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Padahal sebelumnya, Sakura pikir pemuda raven tersebut akan memahami bahwa dirinya tidak terbiasa dengan perjalanan jauh. Apalagi berjalan kaki. Sakura akan sangat berterimakasih jika diijinkan untuk sedikit bersantai melepas lelah.

Namun seakan ditimpa sebuah tembok besar, angannya meluntur seiring ketidak setujuan Sasuke akan idenya. Jujur saja ia tak bisa marah jika dihadapan Sasuke. Rasa lelah dan penatnya mengalahkan ego untuk sekedar berdebat. Kalau ia melakukannya juga akan terasa percuma. Akhirnya dengan langkah malas Sakura memutuskan untuk menuju sebuah kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari tendanya berdiri. Perutnya sedikit lapar mengingat pagi tadi ia hanya memakan se-cup ramen instan, dan untuk siangnya ia hanya minum sekotak susu. Wajar saja jika Paus di perutnya benar-benar berontak meminta untuk diisi makanan.

"Jii-san.. Ramen dengan daging Wagyu satu dan jus jeruk." ucap Sakura kepada pelayan kedai.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan kemudian bersiap mengambilkan pesanan untuk Sakura. Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku menghadap pemandangan danau. Kedua _emerald_nya menatap bosan beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan ski air. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada lipatan tangan diatas meja. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas.

Lantas ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan.

_'Huhhh.. bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini? tak pernah sekalipun aku tunduk pada seorang lelaki selain ayahku. Naruto yang selalu membuatku kesal, marah tanpa jelas.. tapi setelah itu bisa dipastikan Naruto akan terkena pukulan telak dariku. Dan Kiba.. yang notabene sama berisiknya dengan Naruto, tak pernah absen menerima tendangan kakiku.. Dan Shino ataupun Neji.. aku selalu menyangkal semua perkataan mereka jika tidak cocok... Huhhhhh..'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan sejenak beberapa urat dan saraf yang ia paksa untuk bekerja selama perjalanannya.

"Ah menyebalkan." ucapnya lirih tanpa merubah posisinya.

Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan menatap datar lantai kedai. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya berharap pikiran dan hatinya dapat kembali segar.

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

"Ehm.. ini nona pesanan anda." suara milik pelayan membuatnya harus bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

Sakura menegakkan badannya dengan malas. Ia menatap semangkuk ramen beserta potongan daging Wagyu diatas tumpukan helaian mie dan kuah berwarna orange. Lantas tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah sumpit yang masih terbungkus rapi tepat diatas mangkuk. Perlahan tangannya mulai mengaduk mie tersebut dan kemudian menyumpitnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar sebuah suara baritone dengan logat yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba saja menginterupsinya. Manik Sakura membulat setelah sadar ada seseorang yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menatapnya datar tanpa membalas.

"Ah ya.. i-itu.. o-oh ya, Sahabatku.. dia menyebalkan karena tidak menghubungiku.. ya.. ehehe.." ujar Sakura sembari tertawa kaku. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke bisa menangkap sebab dari kesalah tingkahannya. Dan ia tau jika dirinya yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Hn."

"Emm... S-Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun berada disini?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia malah menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Ojii-san.. Mie Hotto dan jus tomat." ucap Sasuke kepada pelayan tersebut.

Perempat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Ia merasa benar-benar tak digubris dan tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

_Dasar psikopat! Kepala Ayam menyebalkan! selalu saja berbuat seenaknya! _

Sakura melirik Sasuke penuh kekesalan. Jika yang berada dihadapannya adalah Naruto ataupun Kiba, dalam detik ketiga pukulan maut Sakura pasti akan mendarat dengan indah. Namun untuk saat ini, kasusnya berbeda. Dihadapannya itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang tak disangka bisa menundukkan emosinya.

Mengapa ia menjadi tak bernyali untuk menelan mentah-mentah pemuda berambut dark tersebut?

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**Note : **_

_**Daging Wagyu : **__Daging sapi khas Jepang. Wagyu menghasilkan daging dengan kandungan asam lemak omega-3 dan omega-6 yang lebih tinggi[1] daripada daging sapi pada umumnya. Pemarmeran terus-menerus juga memperbaiki rasio lemak tak jenuh tunggal dan lemak jenuh. Sehingga, memakan daging ini tidak akan meningkatkan kadar kolesterol dalam tubuh. Di Jepang, daging sapi Matsuzaka A5 (wagyu dengan grade tertinggi) paling mahal dijual dengan harga 10.000 yen (Rp 1,179 juta) per 150 gram. Bahkan, sapi Matsuzaka utuh pernah terjual dengan harga $392.000 (Rp 4,7 miliar) pada tahun 1989!_

Nah! chapter kali ini sangat pendek soalnya ide saya sudah bener-bener mentok. Oke.. masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya?

_**Obrolan Author : **_

_**fuesr-san : **__Nah untuk itu saya belum bisa pastikan ehehe.. tapi ada kemungkinan fuesr-san XD yosh terimakasih banyak ;)_

_._

_**KuroNeko10-san : **__Ehehe.. Alhamdulillaah.. iya tuuhh.. sebenernya mau saya ganti pake daging kelinci, tapi entah mengapa ular piton lebih cocokaja mengingat mereka lagi dihutan, hehe.. nah bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa mereka udah makin lengket? hehe.. kalo menurut sedikit bocoran diatas, coba tebak siapa orangnya XD yaahh bukannya saya pelit ngasih clue lho ya.. terimakasih banyak neko-san XD_

_._

_**GaemSJ-san : **__Nah gaem-san.. sudah terjawabkah mereka lihat apa? terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan review :)_

_._

_**jheinchyeon-san : **__sudah update yeon-san.. gomenasai jika terlalu lama update yaaa XD _

_._

_**Miina Cherry -san : **__Haii juga miina-chan XD salan kenal yaaakkk.. saya author baru disini. Yoroshikuneeeee.. oh ya saya jadi malu, soalnya ficsaya ini masih banyak kekurangan dan keterbatasan kata, dan juga penjabaran serta pemilihan katanya mungkin kurang ngeh dibenak anda.. maka dari itu saya berharap kritik dan saran dari anda,hehe.. hontouni arigatou gozaimasu XD #ojigi_

_._

_**Saysay-san : **__Nah bagaimana? salahsatu fenomena yang sering terjadi dihutan itu Say-san.. terimakasih XD_

_._

_**Sara Savanna Brain -san : **__Wkwkw.. tanpa dosa pastinya hehe.. tapisaya sangat payah dalam hal menyisipkan humor.. soalnya saya paling nggak bisa bikin humor hehe.. harap dimaklumi yaaakk Sara-san XD_

_._

_**ikalutfi97 -san : **__Hay hay ikaa-san.. saya,merindukanmuuuuuu #plakk.. ah tidak apa apa.. hehe, aaahhh.. jangan dulu.. masak belum apa apa langsung adegan itunya.. entar malahjadi gimana gitu.. greget kah? saya rasa saya tak bisa membuat fic yang benar-benar greget ika-san.. saya masih perlu belajar banyak dari,para senpai-senpai disini termasuk anda hehe.. oke bagaimana dengab si ketua? sedikit tercerahkan? dan siapa yang punya ciri rambut seperti itu hayoooooo? saya tunggu tebakannya XD arigatou gozaimasu.._

_._

_**hanazono yuri-san : **__Oke sudah lanjut.. selamat membaca XD arigatou gozaimasu XD_

_._

_**dianarndraha-san : **__Oke sudah lanjut.. selamat membaca XD arigatou gozaimasu XD_

_._

_** -san : **__sudahlanjut ainie-san.. selamat membaca dan semoga bisa dibaca XD terimakasih banyak.._

_._

_**cherryhime85-san : **__nah bagaimana cherry-san? hehe.. sudah tau mereka liat apa? nahh kalo bikin cerita ttg aokigahara kayaknya nggak seru kalo nggak di sisipin itu hehe.. emm.. jujur saja saya nggak bisa bikin humornya.. saya sangat payah sekali hehe.. beneran deh suwerr.. dari clue si ketua diatas bisa,ditebak siapakah si ketua itu? hayoooo siapahehe.. oke terimakasih banyak sudah mampir XD_

_._

Baiklah tothe point aja..terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah nyempetin mem follow, fac, dan review fic abal saya ini.. maaf bila masih ada kesalahan kata ataupun penjabaran yang kurang ngeh di benak anda.. karena entah mengapa mereka sangat mencintai saya.. dan sekali lagi _**Hontouni Gomenasai **__dan __**Arigatou gozaimasu..**_

jaa nee see next chapter XD

Revi-san.


End file.
